<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Maybe Baby by Fairheads, Liz_87</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25260004">Maybe Baby</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairheads/pseuds/Fairheads'>Fairheads</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liz_87/pseuds/Liz_87'>Liz_87</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Casualty (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:21:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>57,368</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25260004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairheads/pseuds/Fairheads, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liz_87/pseuds/Liz_87</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>AU for series 14 onwards. There's one thing Charlie and Duffy desperately want but getting it doesn't prove easy...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lisa "Duffy" Duffin/Charlie Fairhead</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Duffy sat drumming her fingers on the kitchen table waiting for Charlie to return home. They'd waited all week for a night to themselves. Peter and Jake were spending a few nights at their dad's. It had taken a while to find a routine that worked for both of them during and after the divorce but things finally seemed to be settling down. Unfortunately the same could not be said for Charlie's access to Louis. Though his marriage to Baz hadn't lasted anywhere near as long as her marriage to Andrew their divorce had been much more protracted and bitter.</p><p>Charlie returned a little late home from his shift. Opening the front door, he dropped his keys in the bowl and shouted hello to Duffy.</p><p>"In the kitchen!" She called back.</p><p>Removing his coat, he walked through to the kitchen. Bending down he kissed her on the cheek.</p><p>"Good day?"</p><p>He smiled and screwed up his nose, which said it all. “You?”</p><p>"I spent most of it cleaning."</p><p>“I can see!” The kitchen looked immaculate. He smiled at her, “Thank you, it looks great.”</p><p>"Gave me something to do." She shrugged.</p><p>Noticing the tone in her voice, he rubbed her shoulders. “You alright?”</p><p>"I'm fine."</p><p>He moved around to the front of her, observing her closely.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>“You seem a bit quiet, that’s all...”</p><p>"Its nothing. Literally." She sighed.</p><p>He didn’t believe her but didn’t push it. “Drink?” He asked.</p><p>"A glass of wine?"</p><p>“Fancy sharing a bottle?” He grinned, unsure today of her response.</p><p>"Yeh, sounds good. Not like there's any point me abstaining anymore." She shrugged.</p><p>“What do you mean?” He asked softly.</p><p>"The test was negative." She muttered as she got up to head over to the fridge.</p><p>“Duffy?”</p><p>"Yeh?" She opened the bottle and grabbed two glasses.</p><p>She was avoiding the issue and he knew it. “When did you do it?”</p><p>"After I dropped the boys off at school."</p><p>He held his arms open to her.</p><p>She sighed as she rested her head against his shoulder.</p><p>Holding her tight, he kissed her head. “I’m sorry,” He whispered.</p><p>"I'm getting used to it." She mumbled.</p><p>Charlie rubbed her back with his hand. He was equally as disappointed that all their efforts had failed again.</p><p>After a few moments she pulled back, pouring a glass of wine before knocking it back in one go. She then refilled her glass and poured him a glass too.</p><p>He leant against the counter, and took a few gulps himself, watching her intently.</p><p>"Fancy getting totally ratted?"</p><p>“Duffy... Can we just talk about this for a second?”</p><p>"There's not much to talk about - I'm not pregnant, I'm not working tomorrow and the kids are away for a couple of days so I'm going to get drunk. Whether you join me or not is entirely up to you." She shrugged, taking another large mouthful of her wine.</p><p>“Duffy, I know you're disappointed and I am too. I really thought it might have worked this time...”</p><p>"Well it didn't."</p><p>“Please let me in,” He said softly, reaching out a hand for her.</p><p>"There's no point getting down about it."</p><p>He knew that underneath she was hurting, but it was easier for her to pretend she was fine. It hurt him too. Charlie let his hand drop when it wasn’t received and then reached up to run it through his hair, sighing softly.</p><p>The doorbell rang. "That'll be our takeaway." She smiled.</p><p>As soon as she was out of the room, he gripped the back of the chair and exhaled. He couldn’t understand why he wasn’t able to get her pregnant. Yet another failed month to add to the many that had gone before. This time, he felt sadness. As the months has passed, Duffy had become more distant, as a way of dealing with the constant disappointment. It upset him that she wasn’t as open as they had been in the past.</p><p>She came back through holding two paper bags. "I got your favourite." She smiled.</p><p>He smiled back, trying hard not to show his feelings. “Thanks.” He got some plates out of the cupboard and cutlery as Duffy dealt with the packaging.</p><p>"You could sound a bit more enthusiastic, it's been ages since we let ourselves indulge in a takeaway."</p><p>“Sorry, I... You’re right, it’s lovely.” He smiled at her.</p><p>"Healthy eating and no drinking hasn't done us much good so I thought 'screw it'!"</p><p>Charlie smiled at her weakly. “It’s nice to have some time to ourselves.” He attempted.</p><p>"It is." She smiled.</p><p>“In here or on the sofa?” He asked.</p><p>"Sofa."</p><p>She grabbed as much as she could and he carried the rest behind her. They settled onto the sofa, enjoying their takeaway.</p><p>"I'd forgotten how good this tastes..!"</p><p>“Mmm so good!” Charlie replied with a mouth full.</p><p>She giggled as she scooped up another mouthful. "I briefly considered only ordering one portion to split between us but then I remembered that you don't share!" She teased.</p><p>Charlie took mock offence, “I do sometimes... On a rare occasion...” He laughed.</p><p>"In fifteen years of knowing you I have never once seen you willing share food!" She giggled.</p><p>“Okay, you got me. But I would if you asked me nicely.” He grinned.</p><p>"I'll be sure to remember that." She replied before going back to her food.</p><p>Charlie finished first, he sat back on the sofa feeling pleasantly full.</p><p>A few minutes later Duffy put her plate down on the coffee table and sat back against the sofa cushions. "Oh wow, I'm so full! I couldn't eat another thing!" She exclaimed, holding her stomach.</p><p>Charlie looked over at her and smiled, resting his arms above his head.</p><p>"What do you fancy doing now?" She asked.</p><p>“Having a smoke whilst sitting out the back and looking at the stars?”</p><p>"Since when did you start smoking again?!" The accusation was clear in her tone.</p><p>“I haven’t, you asked me what I fancied doing.” He shrugged.</p><p>"At least it would have gone some way to explaining the problems we've been having."</p><p>“I wouldn’t do that to you... I just feel so on edge tonight”</p><p>"Nicotine is a stimulant..."</p><p>“I know,” He leant forward and rubbed his face with his hands.</p><p>"Alcohol on the other hand..." She remarked as she reached for the bottle.</p><p>He smirked, “Any of that left for me?”</p><p>"Some..." She smirked.</p><p>“You’re on it tonight!” He remarked.</p><p>"I told you, I plan to get very drunk tonight." She shrugged.</p><p>“Does that mean I’ll be holding your hair back or putting you to bed?” He raised his eyebrow.</p><p>"I'm not going to say no to you putting me to bed..." She giggled.</p><p>“Duffy...” He warned, she seemed hell bent on ignoring the issue and getting as drunk as she could to not remember it. “What do you want to do now?”</p><p>"Well..." She trailed her fingers up his thigh.</p><p>Charlie wasn’t really in the mood, especially when she was getting drunk like this. “Can we go outside, see the stars?” He whispered.</p><p>"OK." She shrugged.</p><p>Grabbing a blanket, Charlie headed for the back door. He lay it on the grass and then lay down on it.</p><p>Following him outside Duffy sat down on the blanket next to him.</p><p>Neither of them said anything for some time. Charlie inched his hand over to Duffy’s and interlocked his fingers with hers.</p><p>She looked down at their hands and sighed sadly.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” He whispered.</p><p>"Its not your fault."</p><p>“Maybe it is? I’m getting older... Maybe my sperm don’t swim as fast these days?” He said softly.</p><p>"You're not the only one who's getting older." She shrugged.</p><p>“I should get a count done though, hey? I thought it would have happened by now.”</p><p>"Yeh, you never had any trouble getting Baz pregnant." Duffy muttered bitterly.</p><p>“I could say the same about you too.” He sighed.</p><p>"I didn't fall with Jake straight away." She shrugged.</p><p>“Is there anything else we could do to improve our chances?”</p><p>"I've tried everything I can think of. We'd have to pay for intervention because of my age and the fact we both already have kids."</p><p>“Okay.” He sighed. “You do know I so wanted this to work.”</p><p>"You sound like you're giving up..."</p><p>“I’m just so tired of disappointing you.” He whispered, his voice faltering slightly.</p><p>"I'm more disappointed in myself. This should be so simple..." She sighed.</p><p>“Maybe, we just need to take a break from trying, step back for a bit. See what happens without any pressure?”</p><p>"That's just about the only thing we haven't tried."</p><p>He rolled onto his side and reached out to touch her arm. “I know this is hard.” He whispered.</p><p>She sighed and moved to lay beside him.</p><p>“You know you can talk to me... Cry, scream, shout, say it’s all fucking shit, I’m here for you, you’d don’t have to pretend.” He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her to him.</p><p>"I've done enough crying."</p><p>“When?”</p><p>"This morning."</p><p>Charlie pulled her completely into him, he held her tight. “Oh love.”</p><p>"I waited longer this time. Still nothing." She felt the tears building again.</p><p>“I know,” He whispered. Charlie hugged her firmly.</p><p>"The boys know something is going on."</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>"I overheard Jake asking Peter why I keep crying." She sighed.</p><p>“What did Peter say?”</p><p>"That it was probably a 'woman thing'."</p><p>Charlie laughed. “Very perceptive that boy!”</p><p>Duffy giggled softly. "More perceptive than his father thankfully."</p><p>Charlie smiled. “What do you want to do? Keep trying?”</p><p>"Maybe give it a few more months?"</p><p>Charlie nodded, lifting her chin up so she had to look at him.</p><p>She met his gaze with an inquisitive look.</p><p>He smiled at her and then kissed her softly.</p><p>She smiled as they parted. "I promise to try my best not to spew on the bathroom floor." She giggled softly.</p><p>“That would be great,” He laughed.</p><p>"I'm not so sure that takeaway would taste as nice on a return journey..." She grimaced.</p><p>“I don’t think getting drunk fixes anything either...” He whispered.</p><p>"Hmm..."</p><p>“Can we start again?”</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>“This evening?”</p><p>"OK. What do you suggest?"</p><p>“I just think you’ve tried really hard to make this special and I’ve been a bit rubbish.”</p><p>"We don't get a lot of time just the two of us."</p><p>“We need to make the most of it then.”</p><p>"I was trying to..."</p><p>“I know... Sorry.”</p><p>"So what do you want to do?"</p><p>“I want to go inside, find that wine and have a bloody good rest of the night with you!” He grinned.</p><p>"Sounds good to me!" She giggled.</p><p>He stood up and reached to help her up.</p><p>She giggled as he pulled her up and led her back inside.</p><p>“Now where is that wine? I have some catching up to do!” He laughed, holding her hand as he wandered into the house.</p><p>"I think you left it in the kitchen."</p><p>He found it and lifted it, “I would like to make a toast.”</p><p>"Go for it." She smiled, lifting her glass.</p><p>“To you, to us.” He smiled. “And to whatever may come our way.”</p><p>"Cheers." She smiled, clinking her glass gently against his.</p><p>“I like your top,” He smiled, finally properly noticing her outfit.</p><p>"I finally got my clothes all unpacked. No more living out of suitcases!" She grinned.</p><p>He smiled broadly at her. “Did you have enough space for everything?”</p><p>"Just about."</p><p>He took his wine and went to stand beside her against the counter.</p><p>She rested her head back against his chest.</p><p>He ran his fingers up her arm.</p><p>"Sorry for being a moody pain in the butt tonight."</p><p>“I think that was me actually... I could just tell you were upset and I find it difficult when you won’t let me see that side of you.”</p><p>"I don't like pity that's all."</p><p>“It wasn’t pity, it was my chance to support you and us...”</p><p>“We can get better?” He smiled.</p><p>"Well we can't get much worse..!" She chuckled.</p><p>Taking her glass, he placed it on the side next to them.</p><p>She smiled as she looked up at him.</p><p>He reached for her waist, and kissed her lips tenderly.</p><p>She relaxed into his touch, slipping her arms loosely around his neck.</p><p>He kissed her again, before moving to pass back her glass.</p><p>"This is much better." She smiled, kissing him again.</p><p>His hand moved just under the edge of her top, brushing her tummy, as he kissed her some more.</p><p>Their kisses became more passionate as she moved her hand to slip under the collar of his shirt.</p><p>Charlie undid his top few buttons so she could have easier access.</p><p>Duffy opened his shirt further, her hand running over his skin, her fingertips gliding across the scar on his chest.</p><p>He moaned softly into her mouth, enjoying her hands exploring his chest. His own hands moved higher under her top.</p><p>She giggled against his lips, his hands were cold!</p><p>“Sorry, cold hands?” He grinned.</p><p>"You know there are!" She pouted playfully.</p><p>“I’m trying to warm them up!” He teased her.</p><p>"On me?" She giggled. "You always complain that I'm cold."</p><p>“I think you’re hot!” He winked.</p><p>"Is that so..?" She smirked.</p><p>He nodded, removing her top.</p><p>She shivered slightly as his fingers caressed her skin.</p><p>“Is this new?” He asked, running his fingers over her bra.</p><p>"It is actually." She smiled.</p><p>“It’s pretty,” he added, running his hands over the straps.</p><p>"I'm glad you like it." She smiled.</p><p>“Did you buy it especially for tonight?”</p><p>"I did. Its part of a set."</p><p>“Matching knickers?” He grinned.</p><p>"Of course." She giggled.</p><p>He waggled his eyebrows at her. “Good to know for later.”</p><p>"I'm glad you approve." She winked.</p><p>The way she winked set his heart racing. “I’ve been looking forward to tonight for ages, you know.”</p><p>"So have I. I had hoped we'd have cause to celebrate but..." She sighed.</p><p>“We can celebrate us instead,” He smiled. “Happy unpacking all your stuff day?”</p><p>She couldn't help bursting into fits of giggles. "You're so silly!"</p><p>“And I love it when you laugh,” He grinned.</p><p>She blushed slightly. "There was something I discovered as I was unpacking..."</p><p>“Oh yeah? What did you find?” He poked her jokingly.</p><p>"I don't like a lot of my clothes."</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>"I fancy a fresh start." She shrugged.</p><p>“I get that,” He smiled, reaching to squeeze her hand.</p><p>"What's the bet, though, that if I splash out on a new wardrobe of clothes I'll need to go out and do it again within a few weeks..?" She chuckled softly.</p><p>“Maybe... Would be that not be a good thing?”</p><p>"Yeh, I suppose you're right." She smiled.</p><p>“Shall we go through to the lounge?”</p><p>She nodded.</p><p>He watched as she covered herself with her top, suddenly self conscious or cold - he wasn’t sure. He held the door open for her.</p><p>She smiled her thanks as she headed past him.</p><p>Charlie watched as she got settled on the sofa.</p><p>"You joining me?" She asked, patting the space next to her.</p><p>He smiled and sat down next to her, she was putting her top back on. “Oh you don’t have to do that on my account!”</p><p>She blushed, her hands dropping into her lap.</p><p>“You okay?”</p><p>"Mmhmm. Can I have a cuddle?"</p><p>“Of course, come here you.” He opened his arms to her and she snuggled in.</p><p>"That feels better." She smiled against his chest.</p><p>“Good,” He whispered. “You know there’s no pressure for us to do anything just because the kids aren’t here. I know recently we’ve been on a bit of a mission and it’s probably lost it’s appeal.”</p><p>"You didn't seem keen earlier, I worry you'll go off me."</p><p>“That’s not going to happen love.”</p><p>"I hope not."</p><p>“I’m sorry about earlier, you just seemed so sad and how you feel is more important to me.”</p><p>"You really are the sweetest, you know that?" She smiled softly.</p><p>“I know that I love you and that I’ve thought about you all day and that I’m definitely not going off you.” He poked her with his finger playfully.</p><p>"Is that so..? Dare I ask what thoughts crossed that mind of yours?" She giggled.</p><p>“I’m not sure I can reveal them... They’re too naughty!” he laughed.</p><p>"Now you have to tell me..!" She pouted playfully.</p><p>“I think it was the thought of us having the house to ourselves, all of those possible rooms and you can be as noisy as you like,” He grinned.</p><p>"Really..?" She smirked.</p><p>“And I might have imagined some of those scenarios...”</p><p>"Did you get a little overexcited in your office?" She teased, her hand trailing back down his chest, his shirt still unbuttoned.</p><p>“Pffuff, just a bit,” He laughed, wrapping his arm around her.</p><p>"Shame I wasn't there, I could have given you a hand."</p><p>“It wouldn’t be the first time...” He smirked.</p><p>"No it wouldn't..." She grinned, her hand reaching his belt.</p><p>“Will you take your top of for me again?” He whispered tentatively.</p><p>"What's the magic word..?" She giggled.</p><p>“Please?”</p><p>"Good boy." She purred, trailing her hand slowly but deliberately across his lap before stretching her arms over her head to pull her top off.</p><p>“That’s better, I was just enjoying your new underwear before you hid it away!” He ran his fingers over her bra straps.</p><p>"I was cold..!" She pouted playfully.</p><p>“I can warm you up?” He smirked.</p><p>"Ooh yes please!"</p><p>Charlie’s hands began to roam over torso.</p><p>"Your hands are warmer now than they were earlier." She smiled.</p><p>He started to undo her jeans, “What about these matching knickers then?” He joked.</p><p>She moved slightly to wriggle her jeans down.</p><p>Charlie grinned, taking in her appearance.</p><p>"You like?" She giggled.</p><p>“You’re gorgeous!” He ran his hands over the underwear.</p><p>She wrapped an arm around his neck and pulled him closer.</p><p>He lay on her, kissing her softly. “You don’t need to worry about me going off you Duffy,” He whispered.</p><p>"Good." She smiled, kissing him more passionately.</p><p>Charlie enjoyed her change of pace, their kisses deepened, his hands roaming all over her body.</p><p>They slid sideways so they were lying on the sofa. "Much better..." She purred.</p><p>He reached for her bum, pulling her closer to him, he kissed her hungrily.</p><p>She wrapped her leg around his waist as their bodies rubbed against each other.</p><p>Charlie reached around and undid her bra, still kissing her.</p><p>She pulled at his belt.</p><p>He helped her to undo it, before kissing her neck.</p><p>She moaned softly in his ear.</p><p>“I love it when you moan,” He whispered, continuing to kiss her neck and collar bone.</p><p>She let out another moan, giggling.</p><p>“And we have the house all to ourselves,” He continued to kiss down towards her breasts.</p><p>"Ooh! Yes!"</p><p>Taking her nipple in his mouth, he played with it with his tongue.</p><p>"Mmm..!"</p><p>Reaching down he brushed his fingers over the outside of her knickers.</p><p>She nudged his hand lower.</p><p>He followed her lead, moving his hand lower. Moving his head back up, he kissed her again, his lips mashing against hers.</p><p>She moaned against his lips as his hand moved lower and lower.</p><p>Slipping his hand into her knickers, she moved against him.</p><p>"Oh yes!" She moaned into his mouth.</p><p>He continued to pleasure her, as she hungrily kissed him back.</p><p>"Here or upstairs?" She mumered between kisses.</p><p>“Upstairs is more comfy?” He suggested, but still continuing.</p><p>"But here means not having to move..."</p><p>“We don’t have to move...”</p><p>"I don't want to." She replied, grasping his bum and rubbing herself against him.</p><p>“I can tell,” He grinned. “What do you want?”</p><p>"You."</p><p>“well that’s good because I want you too.”</p><p>"Take me then." She smiled seductively.</p><p>He raised his eyebrows at her, spurred on by her assuredness. Trying to remove his jeans, he almost fell off the sofa.</p><p>She couldn't help but giggle.</p><p>“You laughing at me?” He teased, removing his boxers.</p><p>"No..." She continued to giggle.</p><p>“I think you are!” He teased, trying to remove her knickers.</p><p>"Maybe..!" She wriggled to try and help him.</p><p>Once both naked, they resumed kissing with a passion.</p><p>She moaned against his lips.</p><p>“How do you want this?” He whispered, in between kisses.</p><p>"I don't care, I just want it now."</p><p>Charlie positioned himself above her, entering her slowly.</p><p>She let out a satisfied moan.</p><p>Holding himself up on his arms and spurred on by her moans, he began to move inside her.</p><p>"Oh yes!"</p><p>Charlie moved faster.</p><p>Her fingernails dug into his bum, urging him on.</p><p>Charlie kissed her forcefully.</p><p>For the first time in far too long sex was enjoyable for both of them rather than the chore it had begun to morph into.</p><p>He pulled her to him, wanting to be as close as possible.</p><p>She giggled as the sofa squeaked and groaned underneath them.</p><p>“Are we about to break the sofa?” He laughed.</p><p>"I blame the kids!" She giggled.</p><p>“Yup, totally their fault,” He winked, before reaching down to kiss that spot on her neck and thrusting consistently.</p><p>"Oh yes! Right there..!" She urged.</p><p>Charlie kept his pace and movements, watching as she neared her peak.</p><p>She gripped her legs tight around his waist.</p><p>“Duffy!” Charlie panted, getting close himself.</p><p>"Fuck! Charlie!"</p><p>“That’s it baby,” He encouraged her.</p><p>Her head fell back as she let out a loud moan.</p><p>“Fuck! Duffy!” Charlie came moments after.</p><p>They lay in each arms recovering their breath and savouring the moment.</p><p>Charlie kissed her tenderly, “Well that was bloody good, wasn’t it!?” He grinned.</p><p>"Yeh, it was pretty good..." She teased.</p><p>“Only pretty good?” He joked, his hand still exploring her body.</p><p>She giggled, pressing herself against his hand as he reached a particularly sensitive spot.</p><p>“If it was only pretty good, I’ll have to make it up to you, won’t I?” He whispered into her ear, his hand exactly where she wanted it.</p><p>"I won't object..."</p><p>Charlie kissed her, “I love it when I make you come,” He whispered.</p><p>"So do I." She grinned.</p><p>He began kissing her all over, his fingers and lips teasing her.</p><p>"You're definitely making the most of it tonight." She smiled.</p><p>“I don’t think you’ve always been satisfied recently, with us trying so hard. I hate to think that.”</p><p>"I'm sorry if I've made you feel bad."</p><p>“No, I’m sorry you haven’t always enjoyed it as much as you should.”</p><p>"Are we just gunna keep apologising to each other?" She giggled.</p><p>“Nope,” He grinned, continuing with his mission.</p><p>"Good! Ooh!"</p><p>Charlie knew exactly what she liked and how she needed to be touched.</p><p>For a couple who had been struggling to get on the same page emotionally recently it came as a relief that they seemed to be back in sync.</p><p>Duffy relaxed, as Charlie kissed and licked every part of her. He enjoyed hearing her breathing get heavier.</p><p>She lay back enjoying the sensations, her whole body melting under his touch.</p><p>Charlie didn’t stop.</p><p>Her moans echoed off the walls as she came for a second and then a third time that night.</p><p>He watched her as her breathing slowed, her cheeks flushed.</p><p>"Fucking hell!" She gasped.</p><p>He kissed her and laughed at her reaction.</p><p>"Today has certainly improved in the last hour or so."</p><p>“I’m glad you think so love!”</p><p>"I could be pessimistic and say it couldn't get any worse but I'm gunna try to be optimistic instead."</p><p>“It can only get better?”</p><p>"Exactly."</p><p>Charlie pulled the blanket over them both, enjoying their time together.</p><p>Duffy shuffled slightly so that their positions were reversed and she snuggled into him.</p><p>He rested his hands on her tummy. “I love you and what we have.”</p><p>"I love you too." She smiled sleepily.</p><p>“If a baby comes then great but if not, let’s not let it ruin us...” He whispered.</p><p>"We've sacrificed too much to just throw this away."</p><p>“We have, let’s just see what happens, not make it the be all and end all. I want you to be happy and us to be happy and not having a quickie that you don’t enjoy because we have to.”</p><p>"I enjoyed tonight." She whispered, fighting to stay awake.</p><p>He kissed her cheek. “Want to go to bed darling?”</p><p>She nodded.</p><p>He wrapped her in the blanket, grabbed their clothes off the floor and walked with her up the stairs to their bedroom.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charlie tried to hide his sigh as Duffy walked over towards him, her arms laden with yet more clothes to try on.</p><p>After their evening together, Charlie had wanted to continue to help Duffy feel better and so had suggested a shopping trip. He hadn’t anticipated how much she would want to try on! </p><p>“More?”</p><p>"Only a couple more bits..." She fluttered her eyelashes.</p><p>“Okay...” He tried not to sigh, sitting down on the chair outside the changing room.</p><p>After a few minutes he heard his name being loudly whispered from the changing room behind him.</p><p>Charlie looked around, the shop assistants were not around. “Yeah?” He whispered.</p><p>"Come here..!"</p><p>“What’s up?” He whispered, pushing the cubicle door.</p><p>"Nothing... Yet..!" She giggled, reaching out to pull him into the cubicle.</p><p>Charlie stumbled into the cubicle, looking like a rabbit caught in headlights. “Duffy!” He hissed.</p><p>"What..?" She asked with wide-eyed innocence.</p><p>“There’s people around!” He whispered.</p><p>"Since when did that bother you..?" She teased.</p><p>Charlie smiled and put his finger to her lips.</p><p>She flicked out her tongue to lick it.</p><p>He stood mesmerised, his heart pounding!</p><p>She pulled him closer. "I've never made out in a public changing room before." She whispered.</p><p>He shook his head, hovering inches away from her, in anticipation.</p><p>She closed the gap between them, pressing her lips against his.</p><p>He kissed her back, their union fiery and demanding.</p><p>She let out a gasp against his lips as she found herself being pressed up against the mirror.</p><p>Charlie pushed his body against hers, noticing a mixture of lust and desire in her eyes.</p><p>Their hands grabbed frantically at each other's clothes as their tongues dueled.</p><p>His hands were everywhere, up her back, down her sides, cupping her breasts. Kissing her harder, deeper, and with an urgent need.</p><p>She moaned into his mouth, feeling his hardness pressed against her.</p><p>He groaned, low and deep in his throat, his hand slipped under her shirt.</p><p>His fingers had just reached her nipple when they heard voices entering the changing rooms.</p><p>Charlie froze.</p><p>'What do we do?' She mouthed, trying hard not to giggle.</p><p>Charlie shrugged and continued to play with her nipple.</p><p>"Charlie!" She whispered.</p><p>“What?” He mouthed.</p><p>"You're going to get us in trouble!"</p><p>He stepped back from her, lifting his hands up in innocence.</p><p>Eventually the voices became more distant.</p><p>Charlie laughed, Duffy looked so worried, but she was the one who had initiated all of this.</p><p>"Take this." She thrust a random item of clothing at him.</p><p>Charlie looked confused, she’d passed him a skimpy looking dress. “What am I do with this?” He held it up.</p><p>"Oh actually, no!" She took it back and swapped it for a tshirt.</p><p>He laughed, “Shall I go out first?”</p><p>"If anyone asks I needed a different size."</p><p>“Okay.” He kissed her again before leaving the cubicle.</p><p>Moments after he left the cubicle she burst into giggles.</p><p>Charlie was on the other side, trying to explain to the young shop assistant why he was in the ladies fitting room. His face bright red.</p><p>Several minutes passed whilst Duffy continued trying on clothes before joining him outside.</p><p>He grinned at her, shaking his head.</p><p>She smiled sweetly at him whilst handing some of the items back to the assistant. He couldn't help noticing that the dress she'd thrown at him earlier was on the pile she kept hold of.</p><p>Walking over to the cash desk, Charlie looped his arm in hers. “You’re so naughty!” He whispered.</p><p>"Me?!" She gasped, giggling.</p><p>“Did you choose some nice things?” He asked, glancing the pile in her hands, including that dress!</p><p>"A few bits and pieces." She grinned.</p><p>He grinned back. “Good to see that dress is coming home with us!”</p><p>"You might even get to see it on if you're a very good boy..!"</p><p>“I hope so!” When they got to the counter, Charlie got his card out to pay.</p><p>"You're not really going to buy me a whole new wardrobe of clothes are you?"</p><p>“Yup,” He nodded.</p><p>"But..."</p><p>“No buts, you deserve this and it’s nice for me to be able to treat you!”</p><p>"Yes boss!" She giggled.</p><p>Charlie rolled his eyes, “Only at work!”</p><p>"Does that make me the boss outside of work?" She grinned mischievously.</p><p>“Well you did just almost get me into trouble!” He laughed.</p><p>"I would never get you into trouble!" She gasped playfully.</p><p>“Err... I think you just did!” He teased.</p><p>"You didn't exactly object..!" She grinned as she took hold of the shopping bags.</p><p>“But you know I can’t resist you!” He whispered.</p><p>"Its always something you've struggled with..!" She teased.</p><p>Charlie flushed red and nodded.</p><p>"Well you don't have to resist any longer." She smiled.</p><p>Charlie wrapped his arm around her. “Only sometimes!”</p><p>"Like in women's changing rooms..?" She giggled.</p><p>“Exactly and when the kids are around or we’re at work.”</p><p>"You do not resist at work!" She snorted.</p><p>“I try really hard!” He laughed.</p><p>"Hard being the operative word!" She giggled, sneaking a cheeky grope.</p><p>“Duffy!”</p><p>"What?" She giggled, giving him an innocent look.</p><p>“You know what that look does to me!”</p><p>She fluttered her eyelashes at him as she dragged him towards yet another shop.</p><p>“Duffy? Do you think we could maybe have a break soon?” He asked tentatively.</p><p>"So you are getting bored..?"</p><p>“No, I mean, maybe a little, I thought a little break might get me back on track with the shopping...”</p><p>"It was your idea to come with me..."</p><p>“Oh I know and I’m enjoying it! It was a silly suggestion, forget I said anything, let’s go!”</p><p>"You're a poor liar Charlie Fairhead! Shall we break for lunch?"</p><p>“One more shop, then lunch?” He grinned.</p><p>"I'm not going to say no." She grinned, tugging his arm once more.</p><p>Charlie’s eyes widened, when he realised she was pulling him towards a lingerie shop.</p><p>"I need something to go under my new dress."</p><p>“Now we’re talking!” He laughed.</p><p>"I thought that might perk you up!" She giggled.</p><p>He became a little overwhelmed as he walked into the shop with her. There was so much to look at! </p><p>Duffy reached for his hand. "You're not going to have a heart attack on me are you?" She giggled.</p><p>“I’ll try not to! Where do you even begin!?”</p><p>"Don't tell me you've never been in a lingerie shop before?!"</p><p>“Of course I have, but not this one and not with you!”</p><p>"Outside of your dirty little dreams of course..!" She teased.</p><p>“Well... That’s normally about what happens when you wear what you bought from said shop.” He joked.</p><p>"Well tonight you get the reality rather than just the fantasy." She winked. "So what do you want me to try on?" She asked, gesturing to the rails.</p><p>“I want whatever you want,” He smiled, not used to someone wanting his opinion on it.</p><p>She raised her eyebrow at his answer. "Do you want me to give you a moment to look around first?"</p><p>Charlie nodded. He looked around carefully, feeling her gaze on him the whole time.</p><p>She was curious to see what kind of things he would be drawn to when left to his own devices.</p><p>Charlie pointed at a few things, “I think you’d look incredible in this and this.” He whispered.</p><p>"I'll check if they have my size coz no way am I trusting you to get that right..!" She teased.</p><p>“I’d know your breasts anywhere.” He whispered.</p><p>"Yes but 'the size of my hands' isn't a recognised sizing technique Charlie..." She smirked.</p><p>“Oh really? I wouldn’t have a clue then!” He laughed. “Honestly though, if you like something else, I’m happy to go with your choice.” He smiled. </p><p>"You just want to eat lunch..."</p><p>“I do want lunch, but I mean it. I want you to be happy and feel sexy and not just be doing it for me.” He smiled, he really cared for her.</p><p>"Hmm... I think that and that..." She declared, reaching out to grab the items. "Ooh and this!" She giggled, taking a third item.</p><p>He grinned, she’d picked the items he’d suggested and something else. “I like that one too!” He said excitedly.</p><p>"I'll be back in a moment." She winked.</p><p>Charlie waited awkwardly, while Duffy went to try on the underwear. He looked a little embarrassed in the lingerie shop.</p><p>She could see him as she peeked around the changing room curtain so she purposefully took longer than was necessary.</p><p>A sales assistant came over to him to ask if he needed a hand, Charlie went bright red and explained he was waiting for his partner.</p><p>The young sales assistant gave him a cheeky wink and left him alone.</p><p>After what seemed like forever, he saw Duffy leaving the changing room.</p><p>"I'm going to take them." She smiled, picking up some matching items from the adjoining rails.</p><p>Charlie followed her to the counter and paid for her choices.</p><p>"Will you at least let me pay for lunch?" She asked as they left the shop.</p><p>“If you’d like to?” He agreed.</p><p>"Well you've paid for everything else and I do have a job you know!" She giggled.</p><p>“I like treating you,” he grinned.</p><p>"I've noticed." She smiled, snuggling into his side.</p><p>“You’re worth it!” He pulled her into him. “Do you fancy trying that new tapas place?”</p><p>"Ooh yes!"</p><p>Charlie squeezed her bum discreetly.</p><p>"Do we want to drop these off to the car first?" She asked, gesturing to the bags they held.</p><p>“Yeah, let’s do that.” He reached to intertwined his fingers with hers.</p><p>The car was only a short walk away so it wasn't long before they were settling into their table at the restaurant.</p><p>Sitting opposite her, Charlie pushed out his leg so it touched hers.</p><p>She smiled shyly over her menu at him.</p><p>“Shall we get a few different things to try?”</p><p>"That's a good idea." She smiled.</p><p>“What do you fancy?”</p><p>"I can't decide."</p><p>“We could try the tasting board, bit of everything to share?”</p><p>"I think that's the best idea. All of this looks good."</p><p>Before long, they had ordered and were waiting for their food.</p><p>"I've always wanted to learn Spanish, I've just never had the time." Duffy mused aloud</p><p>“I did an evening class years ago, can’t remember much. I’ve often fancied a city break to see if I can remember it.”</p><p>"I can't imagine you doing evening classes..!"</p><p>“I was trying to impress someone at the time, didn’t work, she quit after lesson two but I kept going.”</p><p>"Of course there was a woman involved!" Duffy giggled, rolling her eyes.</p><p>“I hadn’t met you then...” He smiled.</p><p>"Women were still your biggest motivating factor even after we met." She teased.</p><p>He reached across the table for her hand. “Maybe then, but not now.”</p><p>"I should hope not!" She giggled, intertwining her fingers with his.</p><p>He rubbed her hand with his thumb. “Are you feeling better?”</p><p>"A little yes. I can't believe how much money you've spent today though!"</p><p>“You said that you didn’t like your clothes and wanted a fresh start, I want to support you in that.”</p><p>"I presume I'm paying for the next lot of clothes if they're needed..?" She asked before being distracted by their food arriving.</p><p>“What do you mean?” He asked, looking excitedly at the food.</p><p>"Well if I fall pregnant then none of what we bought today will fit me for long..." She seized one of the dishes in particular. "That's mine!" She grinned.</p><p>“Duffy, if you fall pregnant, we’re in it together, I would absolutely buy you some new clothes if you needed them. Are you not sharing?” He teased.</p><p>"Not this no!" She grinned mischievously.</p><p>“And there was I thinking we share everything!” He joked.</p><p>"I might let you have a tiny little piece..."</p><p>He grinned, “Very kind of you!”</p><p>She stuck her tongue out at him before digging into the food.</p><p>The food was good and they became silent as they enjoyed it.</p><p>Duffy held out her fork towards Charlie. On it was the final mouthful of the dish she'd nabbed at the start of the meal.</p><p>He smiled and lent forward, after eating the food of her fork, he winked at her flirtatiously.</p><p>"We should book that holiday."</p><p>“Really?” Charlie asked excitedly.</p><p>"Yeh, you can teach me some Spanish whilst we're there." She grinned.</p><p>“I’d like that,” He grinned. “So which shop next?”</p><p>"I think a new pair of shoes and then I'm done."</p><p>Charlie tried not to look too happy about it. “Sounds good!”</p><p>"Is there anything you want to buy whilst we're in town?"</p><p>“I’m all good, I got those new shirts a few weeks ago and I haven’t worn them yet.”</p><p>"Maybe you can wear one of them later?"</p><p>He nodded, “May as well make the most of the time before the kids are back!”</p><p>"Yeh." She chewed her lip. "I hope they're having a good time." She added anxiously.</p><p>He squeezed her hand reassuringly.</p><p>"Have you managed to make any progress with seeing Louis?" She asked hesitantly.</p><p>“Trying...” He looked down, it clearly upset him.</p><p>She squeezed his hand. "I really wish she'd stop using Louis to punish you." She sighed.</p><p>Charlie nodded, “I might be able to have him in a couple of weekends, when she has plans.” It broke his heart, not seeing his son.</p><p>"She's being utterly unreasonable! What does your solicitor say about it?"</p><p>“There’s not much we can do until we get to court, it’s just so unfair.” His voice faltered.</p><p>"Its a shame you can't just work it out between the two of you rather than dragging it through the courts." She sighed.</p><p>“Oh believe me, I’d happily work it out, she just won’t entertain that idea!” He rubbed his neck, this issue clearly upset and angered him.</p><p>"She'll regret it when it comes to court." Duffy attempted to soothe him.</p><p>“I just feel I’m missing out on now, what if he forgets me or doesn’t want to see me?”</p><p>"That won't happen. I'm sure he misses you terribly and will be so happy to see you again."</p><p>Tears were threatening Charlie’s eyes. “I hope so, I want to be a good father, I miss him.”</p><p>"You are a good father."</p><p>Charlie shrugged, he didn’t really believe her.</p><p>"You're brilliant with my boys."</p><p>“Thank you,” He said softly.</p><p>"Its true."</p><p>Charlie smiled, “They’re lovely boys, you all make it so easy.”</p><p>"They like you."</p><p>“I like them,” He grinned.</p><p>"That's more like it! You look so much more handsome when you smile."</p><p>“Sorry,” He apologised. “I just find it really tough sometimes, not seeing Louis.”</p><p>"I know. I didn't mean to upset you."</p><p>“You haven’t upset me,” He smiled. “Shall we get the bill and see about these shoes?”</p><p>"Good idea."</p><p>Charlie let an insistent Duffy pay for the tapas and they left for the last shop.</p><p>Picking shoes didn't take as long as she knew what she liked and was looking for a pair to go with her new dress.</p><p>Charlie commented that the shoes looked “sexy” before paying the final bill.</p><p>When they arrived back at the car Duffy grimaced as she saw the sheer number of shopping bags in the boot.</p><p>“Why the face?” He asked her.</p><p>"I didn't realise there was so much!"</p><p>Charlie wrapped his arms around her, kissing her cheek. “It’s okay, you deserve it.”</p><p>"I'm just not used to it without the person wanting something from me in exchange." She admitted quietly.</p><p>“What do you mean? I promise you that I want nothing other than you to feel happy.” He wrapped his arms around her.</p><p>"So you're not doing this so I'll have sex with you later?"</p><p>“Duffy!” He exclaimed, shocked that she’d think that. “Of course not! This isn’t a ploy to get you to sleep with me. I would never expect that.”</p><p>"It makes a nice change." She sighed.</p><p>He used his thumb to lift her chin. “I’m sorry to hear that you were made to do that love. I promise I would never expect that. I love you and I love sleeping with you but it’s never something I would want to force, I wouldn’t enjoy it if you’re weren't.”</p><p>"That means a lot."</p><p>“He makes me so angry!”</p><p>"Why do you think he started sleeping with someone else..?"</p><p>“Because you stood up to him?”</p><p>"Pretty much."</p><p>“Did he ever force you...?” Charlie lowered his voice, not sure if he wanted to know.</p><p>"No. Just complained repeatedly that he was married to a frigid old bore." She sighed.</p><p>Charlie closed his eyes and swallowed hard. It was difficult to hear anyone describe her like that. “You’re not any of those things,” He whispered.</p><p>"Peter says his dad's 'new' girlfriend is 'really stupid and annoying'..." Duffy pulled a face at the fact that Andrew had told the boys that he'd begun dating his girlfriend after he'd split up with her, which was a total lie.</p><p>Charlie rolled his eyes in agreement.</p><p>"Anyway... Shall we go home?"</p><p>Charlie kissed the top of her head. “Let’s!”</p><p>Once they arrived home Duffy disappeared upstairs to clear out the items in her wardrobe that she wanted to get rid of ready to add in the clothes she'd just bought which she'd thrown into the washing machine when they'd arrived back.</p><p>Charlie settled on the sofa, finding his eyes closing.</p><p>Duffy left him to doze on the sofa as she took the bagged up clothes out to her car and hung up the washed new clothes on the line in the garden.</p><p>All the shopping had made him sleepy.</p><p>Duffy made herself a cup of tea and sat in the armchair, flicking on the TV.</p><p>The noise woke him up. He reached his hand over to her. “Sorry, I must have fallen asleep!”</p><p>"Its ok, you looked so peaceful - I didn't want to wake you up."</p><p>She held his hand, which was stretched across the gap between the sofa and the armchair. “You okay?” He asked.</p><p>"Yeh, I just need to drop my old clothes off at the charity shop next time I'm passing that way and then it's all done."</p><p>“Do you feel better having done it?”</p><p>"Yes." She smiled broadly.</p><p>“New happy memories now,” He grinned.</p><p>"Sounds good to me."</p><p>He patted the seat beside him, “Come here darling.”</p><p>She moved over to sit beside him, resting her head against his shoulder.</p><p>He wrapped his arm around her and held her close to him.</p><p>"I should have a similar sort through the boys' clothes sometime." She mused.</p><p>He kissed her forehead.</p><p>"I would suggest that Louis could have some of Jake's outgrown stuff but I imagine Baz would throw a fit at that idea."</p><p>“Probably,” Charlie sighed.</p><p>"Its so silly given we all used to be friends." She sighed. "And we didn't get together til after your marriage ended."</p><p>“Maybe things will improve?”</p><p>"Maybe. Its not like we're going anywhere so she'll have to get used to it eventually."</p><p>“It’s a lovely idea to give Louis some of Jake’s old clothes, especially if he might stay here some day.”</p><p>"It would be lovely for all three boys to be able to play together." She smiled.</p><p>“That would be the best,” He smiled at her, rubbing her arm.</p><p>"Maybe she'll come around to the idea... Do you think it would help if I tried speaking to her?"</p><p>Charlie grimaced, “I’m not sure? Possibly?”</p><p>"I'll try if you want me to?"</p><p>“Worth a shot?” He replied.</p><p>"OK, I'll call her in the week." Duffy smiled.</p><p>“Thank you,” He said softly.</p><p>"I just want to make things better if I can." She shrugged, snuggling into his arms.</p><p>“I love you so much for that.” He kissed the top of her head, squeezing her to him.</p><p>"I like it when you're happy."</p><p>“I like it when you are too!”</p><p>She smiled and sighed contentedly.</p><p>“How are you feeling about the getting pregnant stuff?”</p><p>"I feel calmer about it. What about you?"</p><p>“I think we shouldn’t lose us in the process, what we have is so special.”</p><p>"I agree. Fancy a lazy afternoon in front of the TV?"</p><p>“Sounds perfect!” He grinned at her, reaching for the blanket to pull over them.</p><p>"You're so going to fall asleep again!" She giggled.</p><p>“You might too!” He smiled.</p><p>"Probably..!" She chuckled.</p><p>They cuddled each other contentedly and as it turned out they both fell asleep pretty quickly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With work and the kids schedules it was a couple of months before they got another weekend to themselves. Charlie had decided to book one of the most exclusive restaurants in town as a surprise for Duffy.</p><p>She’d been getting ready for the last hour, Charlie was waiting for her in the lounge.</p><p>He'd decided it was best to stay downstairs as he'd heard her cursing and crashing around.</p><p>Despite having the tv on in the background, he could finally hear the sound of her footsteps on the stairs.</p><p>"Sorry I took so long, I got into a fight with one of the drawers..." She explained sheepishly, blushing profusely under her make up.</p><p>“Don’t worry love,” He replied before turning to look at her. Charlie stood up, “Wow you look incredible!” He embraced her, kissing her cheek.</p><p>"Do you really think so?" She asked, she was a little apprehensive now she had the outfit on.</p><p>“I know so!” He grinned. “You look absolutely stunning!”</p><p>She was still pulling at her dress as they headed out to the taxi.</p><p>Charlie held her hand to stop her from pulling at it. “It’s lovely.” He tried to reassure her.</p><p>She smiled though her eyes showed she wasn't entirely convinced. She thought it felt tighter than when she'd bought it but worried that was just paranoia or possibly wishful thinking on her part.</p><p>Charlie picked up on her unease and held her hand for most of the journey.</p><p>Even when they arrived at the restaurant Duffy still couldn't believe they had a table booked.</p><p>They entered the restaurant holding hands.</p><p>"How did you manage this?!" She gasped.</p><p>“Pulled a few strings.” He grinned.</p><p>Her eyes widened as she looked around the room.</p><p>The banqueting suite was incredible, candles on every table and silver service.</p><p>"Are we eating in here?!"</p><p>Charlie nodded, “Is it okay?”</p><p>"I... Wow!"</p><p>“Think we have some things to celebrate!” He grinned.</p><p>"Do you now?" She asked, her eyebrow raised.</p><p>They were accompanied to their seats and napkins were placed on their laps.</p><p>A waiter then came over and offered Charlie a selection of wines to choose from.</p><p>“Any preference?” He asked Duffy first.</p><p>"I've always preferred white..."</p><p>He grinned, “I knew it would be white, I just wondered about the type.” He whispered.</p><p>"You chose." She smiled.</p><p>Charlie felt as equally out of his depth as she did and pointed to one of bottles on the list.</p><p>After the waiter left Duffy caught Charlie's eye. "You didn't answer my question..." She prompted.</p><p>Charlie looked confused, “Question?”</p><p>"You said that you think we have things to celebrate..."</p><p>“Oh yes! Well there’s been quite a few things recently to celebrate with you moving in, a new start for us, me getting to see Louis next weekend, having some time to ourselves...”</p><p>"Oh I see... Of course!"</p><p>“What did you think I meant?”</p><p>"I wasn't sure, that's why I asked."</p><p>“We’ve had a really good month or two haven’t we!?”</p><p>"We have." She smiled broadly.</p><p>“Let’s toast to that.”</p><p>She smiled as their wine arrived, raising her glass to his. "Cheers!"</p><p>“Cheers!” He replied. “I don’t understand half the things on this menu!” He laughed.</p><p>Her eyes widened as she swallowed a mouthful of wine. "Wow that's strong!" She gasped. "Neither do I." She admitted.</p><p>“I think I need a bloody dictionary!” He laughed again.</p><p>"Shall we ask the waiter what he recommends?"</p><p>“Good plan!” Charlie began to relax into his surroundings, the candle lighting up Duffy’s face and the wine going to his head.</p><p>"Its a good job we took a taxi here..!" She giggled.</p><p>Charlie nodded, reaching across the table for her hands.</p><p>She raised her eyebrow as their meals arrived a short while later.</p><p>“This tastes so good!” Charlie declared after a few mouthfuls.</p><p>"Its, um, very garlicky..." Duffy replied.</p><p>“Not good? Want to swap?” He asked her.</p><p>"But you like yours..."</p><p>“It’s okay, try it!” He pushes his plate towards hers and she gave him hers.</p><p>She took a mouthful of his meal and found the same issue.</p><p>“I don’t think it’s that garlicky, is it?”</p><p>"It'll be fine." She insisted.</p><p>“We can order something else?”</p><p>"I don't want to make a fuss..!"</p><p>“Okay,” He felt bad that she wasn’t enjoying it at all. He watched her struggle to eat it, as she pushed the food around her plate.</p><p>She'd also barely touched her wine.</p><p>“You not feeling well? We can go home?”</p><p>"I'm fine." She forced down a couple of mouthfuls. "Maybe we'll have more luck with dessert?"</p><p>Charlie could tell she wasn’t herself. He felt bad that she wasn’t enjoying it. “Maybe...” He sighed.</p><p>Duffy smiled as she perused the dessert menu. "This is much more like it!"</p><p>He smiled at her over the top of the menu.</p><p>"I'm spoilt for choice!" She giggled.</p><p>“Your favourite’s on there!”</p><p>"But there's so many other lovely things on there too!"</p><p>He smiled, “I think I’ll have the brownie.”</p><p>"Well in that case do I have the profiteroles or the cheesecake?"</p><p>“You love cheesecake!”</p><p>"I do but the profiteroles are calling to me too..!" She pouted playfully.</p><p>“How about I get the profiteroles and you get the cheesecake and we can share?” He smiled.</p><p>"But what about the brownie..?"</p><p>“I don’t mind the 'rolls instead.”</p><p>"But I want some of the brownie..." She pouted.</p><p>“Shall we just get all three?” He shrugged.</p><p>"Isn't that a bit naughty?" She asked, though her eyes sparkled at the idea.</p><p>“It’s a treat, we can always ask for a doggy bag to take the leftovers home!” He laughed.</p><p>"I'm not sure somewhere this fancy offers that service but ok."</p><p>“Probably!” Charlie agreed and ordered all three of the desserts.</p><p>Whilst they were waiting for their food Duffy went back to gazing around the room in wonderment.</p><p>“Are you people watching?” Charlie asked.</p><p>"Maybe... Don't you find it fascinating?"</p><p>“Yeah, I like trying to work out how they’re related or what their story is. Don’t think people would guess ours!”</p><p>"Probably not..!" She giggled. "I wonder what they think when they look at us..."</p><p>“Ahh, two soulmates I reckon!”</p><p>"You soppy romantic!" She teased.</p><p>“True though.” He grinned. “What about that pair over there, they don’t look like they’re getting on so well!”</p><p>"No they don't, I can feel the icy atmosphere between them from here!" She grinned wickedly.</p><p>“And there - they have to be on a first date, look how awkward it is!”</p><p>"He's clearly trying to impress if he's brought her here on a first date!"</p><p>“Definitely, she looks like she’s so uncomfortable though! And that has to be mother and daughter over there - they look identical!”</p><p>"Too grand a gesture, he's spooked her!" Duffy agreed. "I think you might be right. They clearly eat here a lot too, they're not even looking at the menus."</p><p>“Oh, you’re right! Have I spooked you?”</p><p>"No, I'm not easily spooked." She chuckled.</p><p>“That’s another reason why I love you!” He kissed her hand.</p><p>"You making declarations like that a couple of years ago might have spooked me a little..!" She giggled.</p><p>“Good job we’ve moved past that then!” He laughed.</p><p>"Oh my goodness!" Duffy gasped as their desserts arrived at the table.</p><p>Charlie loved seeing her so happy, he watch her excitedly poke the desserts with a spoon.</p><p>“Any good?” He asked, he hadn’t touched any of them, he was enjoying watching her.</p><p>"Delicious!" She declared.</p><p>He smiled, “Can I try?”</p><p>She blushed as she realised she'd already eaten over half the food in front of them. "Sorry!"</p><p>“Don’t apologise, I’m glad you’re enjoying it!”</p><p>"I dread to think what people must thinking! They must think I'm a right pig!" Her blush deepened as she placed her spoon down.</p><p>“Duffy, no one’s looking, it’s okay!”</p><p>"Hmm... You're looking." She pointed out.</p><p>“And I don’t mind,” He reassured her.</p><p>"Will you at least have some so it doesn't look like we ordered all this just for me?"</p><p>“Course.” He grinned and tucked in. “Hmm so good!”</p><p>"It really is, isn't it?"</p><p>He nodded, getting chocolate on his lips.</p><p>"You messy pup! It's like eating with the boys!" She teased, giggling.</p><p>He laughed, wiping his mouth with his napkin. “Oops! Sorry!”</p><p>"You missed a bit..." She reached out a finger to remove a blob of chocolate from his cheek.</p><p>“Thank you!” He smiled.</p><p>"Mmm..!" She giggled, sucking her finger clean.</p><p>His eyes widened, watching her do that, made his heart race.</p><p>She winked watching his face.</p><p>He didn’t break eye contact with her, his leg brushing hers under the table.</p><p>She uncrossed and recrossed her legs slowly.</p><p>The tension between them was building, Charlie wanted to touch her but the table was blocking him. He offered her the remaining dessert.</p><p>She grinned before leaning forwards in her chair, deliberately running a finger slowly across the neckline of her dress as she did so, to wrap her lips around the spoon.</p><p>Charlie suddenly felt very warm, he fanned his face and adjusted his collar.</p><p>She looked up and caught his eye, grinning mischievously.</p><p>He shook his head at her playfully.</p><p>"So what do you want to do now?"</p><p>“Take you home,” He whispered. “What about you?”</p><p>"Sounds good to me." She smiled.</p><p>After paying for the meal and ordering a taxi, they waited by the door.</p><p>Duffy lent against the wall, her eyes closed as she breathed in the cool evening air whilst absentmindedly rubbing at her stomach.</p><p>Charlie stood next to her, looking out at the twinkly lights of the city.</p><p>She shifted slightly to rest her head on his shoulder.</p><p>He wrapped one arm around her shoulders and he placed the other hand on top of hers, which were still on her stomach.</p><p>She opened her eyes slightly, shooting him an anxious look. She couldn't move away due to his arm around her shoulders.</p><p>Charlie noticed her shift slightly, she looked worried. “You okay?”</p><p>"I'm ok, I just feel tired and bloated." She grimaced.</p><p>He raised his eyebrow at her, they both knew what they were symptoms of. “Could you be...?” He started.</p><p>"Its probably nothing." She quickly cut him off, her tone anxious.</p><p>He didn’t push her any further. “It’s okay,” he hugged her tighter. “I’m here whatever.”</p><p>He could tell that she was holding herself awkwardly stiff but that didn't hide the fact that her stomach was definitely more rounded, even disregarding the meal they'd just eaten.</p><p>“Do you want to check when we get home?” He whispered.</p><p>"That would well and truly ruin the night when it comes back negative again." She sighed.</p><p>“Okay.” He sighed, he didn’t know what to suggest.</p><p>"I refuse to get my hopes up again."</p><p>“I know it breaks your heart, maybe this time is different?”</p><p>"You really think that's likely?"</p><p>“Are you late?”</p><p>"Yes but I've been late before..."</p><p>“Take your time, we don’t have to do anything until you’re ready.”</p><p>"I'm scared of it being negative again." She sighed.</p><p>“I know.” He wrapped his arms around her.</p><p>She rested her head against his chest, breathing in his aftershave.</p><p>He rested his head on top of hers, his arms wrapped around her. “It’s okay.”</p><p>"Do you want me to take a test?"</p><p>“Not until you want to,” He kissed her head. “But when you do, can we do it together?”</p><p>"OK. I'm not sure if that'll make me more or less likely to burst into tears when the inevitable happens."</p><p>“It might be happy tears this time... Don’t give up hope.”</p><p>"As apposed to getting ever closer to just being fat and forty?" She chuckled darkly.</p><p>Charlie rolled his eyes and was about to respond when the taxi arrived.</p><p>"You know it's true." She added as she got into the taxi.</p><p>Charlie climbed in after her, “It’s not true at all!” He patted her thigh.</p><p>"Says the man who sat back and let me eat three desserts in one sitting..!"</p><p>“I helped! And you barely touched the main!”</p><p>"It tasted weird!" She retorted.</p><p>“Sorry you didn’t like it.”</p><p>"Its not that."</p><p>“Feeling nauseous?”</p><p>"It smelt fine and then tasted odd. I can't really explain it."</p><p>Charlie smiled at her, “I think you might be, you know.”</p><p>"I've not been sick though. I was horribly sick with the boys."</p><p>He held her hand, grinning at her.</p><p>"You look like a little boy at Christmas when you grin like that..!" She teased.</p><p>He leaned over to kiss her.</p><p>She giggled against his lips as she felt his hand slide up her thigh.</p><p>He continued to kiss her gently, his hand under her dress. “Can’t wait to get you home,” He whispered into her ear.</p><p>"How much of that wine did you have?" She giggled.</p><p>“Well you didn’t help me much!” He laughed.</p><p>"Sorry!" She grinned mischievously.</p><p>“Trying to get me drunk?” He teased.</p><p>"Would I do such a thing..?"</p><p>“Probably!”</p><p>"Ah, home sweet home!" She declared with a grin as they turned into their road.</p><p>Helping her out of the taxi, he paid the driver and they walked up to the door.</p><p>Duffy attempted to get out her keys to open the door but Charlie's wandering hands were distracting her focus.</p><p>Charlie stood right behind her, his hands moving over her bum, tummy and thighs. “Are you having trouble?” He whispered into his ear.</p><p>"I wouldn't be if you kept your hands to yourself for a moment..!" She chided playfully, leaning back into his touch.</p><p>“Am I distracting you?” He nibbled her ear.</p><p>"Mmhmm..." She squealed as his left hand squeezed her bum, rolling her eyes at him as she realised that his right hand was stroking her stomach.</p><p>He removed his left hand from her bum and took the keys from her to unlock the door, he kept his hand on her stomach.</p><p>"I would have gotten there eventually..." She pouted playfully.</p><p>“Just helping you out!” He laughed.</p><p>"Of course you were." She smirked.</p><p>He pushed the door open.</p><p>They'd barely gotten in the hallway and the door closed behind them when he wrapped both his arms around her waist.</p><p>Kissing her passionately, his hands roamed over her body.</p><p>It didn't take long before they were heading up the stairs.</p><p>When Charlie arrived in their bedroom, he sat down on the bed to take his shoes off.</p><p>Duffy stepped out of her shoes and lay back on the bed, her head propped up on her hand so she could watch him.</p><p>He undid the top two buttons of his shirt, before he turned to her, placing his hand on her thigh.</p><p>She blushed as she watched his gaze travel down her body, from her hair cascading over her hand, down past her breasts and hips, eventually stopping at where his hand rested on her thigh.</p><p>“You’re beautiful,” He smiled, moving himself to lie next to her, facing her.</p><p>She reached out to grasp the buttons of his shirt, her fingers playing with them.</p><p>His hand found itself playing with the hem of her dress, he stared at her intently.</p><p>"What..?" She giggled.</p><p>“Nothing,” He smiled, his hand moving up under her dress.</p><p>She shifted her legs as his hands moved higher, rolling onto her back.</p><p>He moved closer to her, propping himself up on his elbow, he watched as he moved his hands higher.</p><p>She parted her legs, encouraging him to keep going.</p><p>He smiled as he reached her knickers, some of the new ones she had bought on their shopping trip. He brushed his fingers over the lace.</p><p>Her head rested back against the pillows as his fingers slowly teased her.</p><p>He moved the silky fabric of the dress up, so he could see her knickers and slipped his fingers underneath the lace.</p><p>She let out a small moan as his fingers made contact, she was already damp.</p><p>“You’re so wet,” He commented, surprised but turned on himself. He removed her knickers, and began to kiss her thighs.</p><p>Her moans grew more insistent as he moved higher.</p><p>Charlie teased her with kisses.</p><p>She got goosebumps as his alternated his kisses with licks.</p><p>He cupped her bum with his hands and began to lick and kiss her. She held his hair and he moved to exactly where she wanted him to.</p><p>"Oh fuck!" She moaned.</p><p>He added his fingers and kept a steady pace with his tongue.</p><p>She gripped his hair tighter.</p><p>Charlie could tell she was close.</p><p>He sped up his movements until moments later her orgasm crashed over her.</p><p>He was well accustomed with how to make her come, but even so, he was surprised at how easy it had been tonight.</p><p>"Wow..!" She breathed.</p><p>He giggled. She’d almost caught her breath before he resumed his previous movements.</p><p>"Oh shit! Charlie!" She gasped.</p><p>Her face was flushed and her breathing quick again.</p><p>She was completely at his mercy as she rode wave after wave.</p><p>After a few moments, he moving himself back up, so that he was lying facing her once again.</p><p>She pulled him closer, kissing him passionately.</p><p>His hand squeezed her bum as their kisses deepened.</p><p>Their clothes were quickly discarded to the floor.</p><p>“You’re so horny tonight,” He grinned, she was hungry for him.</p><p>"We've not had any chances all week, a girl has needs..!" She giggled.</p><p>“I’m not complaining, I just haven’t seen you like this before.” He kissed down her neck.</p><p>She let out a moan as he reached her collar bone.</p><p>His hands moved to her breasts, he squeezed them.</p><p>What started as a moan of pleasure morphed into a yelp of discomfort.</p><p>Charlie stopped and looked confused. “Sorry...” He apologised, moving his hands to her waist.</p><p>"It's OK, just not so rough with them."</p><p>He looked puzzled, that had never been an issue before! She moved his hands back to her breasts and kissed him again. Charlie was really gentle this time, brushing his fingers over her nipples carefully.</p><p>"Yes, like that..!" She moaned in his ear.</p><p>He kissed her collar bone before moving his head to her breasts, circling one nipple with his tongue and the other with his hand. Gentle and soft.</p><p>Her moans rapidly grew louder once more. "I want you now!" She gasped out.</p><p>His erection was already straining against his boxers, as she reached for him.</p><p>She rolled him over so she was on top.</p><p>Watching her position herself above him, he winked at her.</p><p>She let out a moan as his cock filled her. It felt so good!</p><p>Charlie moaned softly. Duffy was in control, with an almost insatiable hunger, she began riding him. He reached up to touch her body above him.</p><p>She ran her hands through her hair, brushing it back from her face.</p><p>With her cheeks flushed red, her hair falling in lose waves around her face, Charlie thought she looked gorgeous. “You’re so sexy tonight,” He held her thighs as she moved herself.</p><p>She leaned forwards slightly so she could feel him even deeper.</p><p>He grabbed her bum and lifted it as she moved. “You’re so good at that.”</p><p>Noticing his hands she smirked. "You want it faster?"</p><p>He nodded, wide eyed.</p><p>She shifted her legs so she could use them to propel her motions faster.</p><p>Charlie thrusted upwards to match her movements.</p><p>Their lovemaking became increasingly frantic and frenzied.</p><p>She held his hands above his head, interlocked with her own, as she moved faster and faster. “Fuck! Duffy!” He murmured.</p><p>"Come for me..!" She demanded.</p><p>He nodded, as she changed her movements, she was now grinding her hips. Watching her move in circles above him, his breathing quickened.</p><p>She locked her gaze on his, she knew he was close.</p><p>She released his hands and he reached up to touch her breasts. “Fuck, I’m gonna come Duffy.”</p><p>She clenched tightly with her thighs.</p><p>He looked straight into her eyes, as he came hard.</p><p>Totally spent they curled up in each other's arms.</p><p>“Love you,” He whispered, kissing her forehead.</p><p>"Love you too."</p><p>He wrapped her in his arms, sleepy.</p><p>"I think we'll both sleep well tonight!" She giggled sleepily.</p><p>“Me too,” He smiled, his eyes already closed.</p><p>She rested her head on his chest and they were both quickly fast asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Duffy awoke she was surprised to find herself alone in the bed, they both had the day off. Then she remembered that today was Louis' first weekend visit. Charlie had been getting increasingly anxious about it. She glanced over at the clock, blinking twice at what it said. 10am?! It couldn't be! Louis was due to arrive at 11am, why had Charlie let her sleep so late?! As she pushed herself up from the bed she felt her stomach lurch. Not now! She barely made it to the bathroom before she was sick. She sighed. Despite Charlie being convinced she was pregnant she had continued to put off taking a test, too anxious that she'd end up disappointed again despite the symptoms increasingly stacking up with each passing day.</p><p>Charlie was in the kitchen, watching Peter and Jake play out in the garden. He had been up for hours, he couldn’t settle. So he’d made them breakfast. Duffy had seemed so tired this week so he’d let her sleep.</p><p>It was quite some time before Duffy was able to drag herself downstairs, still clad in her pjs and a dressing gown.</p><p>Charlie looked up when she walked in, she was incredibly pale and she went straight to sit down at the table. “Morning love, are you not well?”</p><p>"I'll be OK." She mumbled, trying to ignore the smell of coffee that filled the kitchen.</p><p>He walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders from behind.</p><p>"Why didn't you wake me?" She grumbled.</p><p>“Sorry love, you’ve just been so tired this week, thought you could do with the rest.”</p><p>"But Baz will be here any moment and I look like shit!" Duffy whined, resting her head on her arms on the table.</p><p>“There’s still time, you have time for a shower or a bath and time to get dressed.” He reassured her.</p><p>"Hmm..." She wasn't convinced.</p><p>“Why don’t you go now?”</p><p>"You trying to get rid of me before she arrives?"</p><p>“Not at all, I just thought you wanted to freshen up before she arrives?”</p><p>"Oh so you think I look gross and smell?! Thanks!" She bit back, pushing herself up from the table and storming out the kitchen.</p><p>“That’s not what I meant.” He shouted after her. Charlie rubbed his neck anxiously, he was so desperate for the weekend to go well and it already seemed to be heading for disaster. He didn’t have time to go and check on her, he needed to finish tidying.</p><p>When the doorbell rang about half an hour later Charlie had just finished tidying and Duffy was at the top of the stairs about to head down after her shower. She still didn't feel great but at least felt a little more human.</p><p>Charlie opened the door and Louis ran at him and hugged him tight. Lifting him up in his arms, Charlie turned to Baz. “Thank you for dropping him over, would you like to come in?”</p><p>Baz nodded and stepped into the hallway.</p><p>Duffy arrived at the bottom of the stairs, trying her best to disguise how ill she felt though she knew it was pointless. "Hi Baz." She greeted the other woman.</p><p>“Duffy,” Baz nodded. “You okay? You look very pale.”</p><p>"Fine." Duffy replied defensively, feeling Baz's professional gaze sweep over her, taking in every detail.</p><p>Baz didn’t believe her but didn’t push it. </p><p>Charlie set to making drinks for them all.</p><p>"Louis, wanna play football?" Jake called from the backdoor.</p><p>Louis looked to his mum and dad uncertain.</p><p>“Go for it, if you’d like?” Charlie suggested and Louis jumped at the chance.</p><p>Duffy pulled a face as she took a mouthful of her coffee.</p><p>Charlie noticed but ignored it. “How have you been?” He asked Baz.</p><p>"Busy. Things are very hectic at work and Louis has a lot of activities that he enjoys."</p><p>“What’s he been up to?”</p><p>"He does swimming lessons and an activity group twice a week."</p><p>“Sounds good. What are your plans for the weekend?”</p><p>"Working an early shift tomorrow. How about you?"</p><p>“Thought we could maybe take them all to the park or something. They’re loving the football.” Charlie smiled, watching them play outside together.</p><p>"The boys have been so excited about Louis coming to stay." Duffy added.</p><p>Baz didn’t respond. </p><p>“Do you want me to drop him back on Sunday?” Charlie asked.</p><p>"If you want to."</p><p>“What time is best for you?”</p><p>"I finish at 4pm so should be back home by 5pm." Baz replied.</p><p>"Excuse me a minute." Duffy mumbled before quickly leaving the room and heading upstairs.</p><p>“That’s fine, we’ll drop him back then.”</p><p>"Are you sure Duffy is well enough for Louis to be here? She looks awful." Baz remarked.</p><p>“Yeah, she’s okay. Just tired. I’ll take the boys out for a bit and she can rest.”</p><p>"She's more than tired." Baz remarked with a smirk.</p><p>Charlie knew what she was insinuating, but didn’t want to go into it with her. “She’s fine.” He said adamantly.</p><p>"Yeh she looks really fine." Baz retorted sarcastically.</p><p>“I don’t think we need to have this conversation.”</p><p>"Fine. Whatever you want." Baz replied before heading outside to say goodbye to Louis. As she walked back towards the front door the sound of violent vomiting could be heard from upstairs. Baz turned to Charlie, a smug look on her face. "One of these days you'll learn to be more careful..!" She smirked, though her eyes revealed her anger.</p><p>Charlie rubbed his forehead, this was far from ideal. “See you Sunday Baz.”</p><p>When Duffy returned downstairs she was surprised to see Charlie sat at the kitchen table with his head resting on his hand.</p><p>He looked up, opening his arm to her. “You okay?”</p><p>"Bit better now." Duffy sighed resting against him.</p><p>He wrapped his arm around her legs as she stood next to him. “Morning sickness?” He asked softly.</p><p>"Urgh!" Duffy groaned.</p><p>He looked up at her, questioning.</p><p>"You're convinced aren't you?"</p><p>“Well if it’s not that, why have you thrown up so much?”</p><p>"I ate something dodgy?" She shrugged.</p><p>“Okay, well maybe you should go back to bed then?” He started to move.</p><p>"Did Baz upset you whilst I was upstairs?"</p><p>He rubbed his neck anxiously, “It’s fine, she’s just being Baz.”</p><p>"What did she say?"</p><p>“She thinks you’re pregnant.”</p><p>"Does she now?" Duffy rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Did she say anything in front of the boys?"</p><p>“No, she just heard you being very sick! I guess doctor’s intuition.”</p><p>"Perfect! Just what I need!" She grumbled.</p><p>Charlie stood up to look at the boys outside the window.</p><p>"They having fun?" She asked softly as she sat down in the seat he'd just vacated.</p><p>“Yeah, they’re getting on really well.” He smiled. “I’ll make them some food soon.”</p><p>"Please don't mention food..!" Duffy cringed.</p><p>“Maybe you should go rest love, I can sort the boys out.”</p><p>"I'm not tired!" She snapped.</p><p>“I’m trying to help - I need to make them some food and you feel sick.”</p><p>"Fine! I know when I'm not wanted!" She retorted before storming out the room for the second time that morning.</p><p>“Duffy!” He sighed exasperated.</p><p>Her reply was to slam their bedroom door.</p><p>Charlie knew she’d be upset but decided he needed to focus on the boys. He prepared a pasta bake and shoved it in the oven, before heading outside to play football with them. Louis was having a great time with the other two, they were all getting on so well.</p><p>"Charlie, is mum ok? She's been right moody recently." Peter asked as he practised some keepy-uppies with the ball.</p><p>“Yeah, I think she’ll be okay.” Charlie tried to reassure him. “Try not to worry.”</p><p>"You sure?" Peter pressed.</p><p>Jake and Louis had invented a game together that involved chasing each other around the garden screaming.</p><p>“Yeah, trust me.” Charlie smiled. “Right boys, anyone fancy some pasta?”</p><p>That caught Jake and Louis' attention. "Yeh!" They yelled, turning to run inside.</p><p>Peter followed too and Charlie served the food. He was in two minds whether to go and see if Duffy wanted any, but decided to just save her some in case she did later.</p><p>"Where's mum Charlie?" Jake piped up. "Want me to go tell her it's lunchtime?"</p><p>“I think she’s having a nap, she can eat hers later.”</p><p>"How come she gets naps but won't let me have naps?" Jake complained.</p><p>Charlie laughed. “I think she’s feeling a bit poorly today, that’s all. She’ll be okay after a big sleep.”</p><p>"She still spewing? Eww!" Jake pulled a face.</p><p>"Mum's sick?! You said she was OK!" Peter interjected angrily before Charlie could reply to Jake.</p><p>“I said I think she’ll be okay. She’s been a bit sick this morning but she’ll be okay, she thinks she ate something funny.” Charlie tried to calm them down, but was mentally cursing Duffy that he was having to do this alone.</p><p>"My mum's not sick." Louis added with a shrug.</p><p>"We all ate the same thing and we're not sick." Peter pointed out.</p><p>“I’m just telling you what she said. Anyway, eat up before it gets cold!” They soon became silent, tucking into their food. Charlie was relieved for the momentary peace.</p><p>As he finished his food Louis looked over at his dad. "Why do you live here? Why can't you live at home with me and mum?"</p><p>Charlie closed his eyes briefly. “Your mum and I love you very much Louis, but we didn’t always get on. So we separated and now I live with Duffy.”</p><p>"What if you and Duffy don't get on?"</p><p>“We get on well, we talk lots.” Charlie mentally added, apart from the last few days!</p><p>"Cept when mum yells..." Jake added with a grin.</p><p>Charlie smiled, “Everyone's happy here most of the time.” The children had finished, “How about some ice cream and TV time?”</p><p>"Yes!" All three boys grinned as their mums didn't normally let them have ice cream in front of the TV.</p><p>Once they were settled in the living room, Charlie announced he was going to check on their mum.</p><p>As he reached the top of the stairs the bedroom door was still closed.</p><p>Charlie knocked the door softly, “Duffy?” He whispered as he slowly pushed the door open.</p><p>"Hmm?"</p><p>She was curled up in a ball on the bed, her back to the door. Used tissues were scattered in front of her. Charlie went to sit on the bed next to her.</p><p>"What do you want?" She asked without looking up.</p><p>“To talk to you?” He touched her back.</p><p>"Took your time..." She accused as she rolled over.</p><p>“Duffy, I’ve been trying...” He sighed, there was no point.</p><p>"What are the boys doing?"</p><p>“Well we played some football, I made them some pasta and now they’re eating ice cream in front of the the TV. And I know you hate that but I’m not as good at this as you, and to be honest, they just kept asking about you and why you were poorly and why I wasn’t living with Baz and I didn’t know what else to do.” He rambled.</p><p>"You told the kids I was poorly?!"</p><p>“No Duffy, Jake has obviously heard you throwing up, Peter is worried to death you’re ill.”</p><p>"Let me guess, you want me to take a test and then tell the boys?"</p><p>“What do you want?”</p><p>"I suppose a test would settle the argument..." She sighed.</p><p>“Duffy... I don’t want to fight with you. I’m on your side.”</p><p>"Hmm..." She pushed herself up from the bed, holding her stomach as she made her way to the bathroom.</p><p>“Wait, please.” He stood up in front of her.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>He opened his arms to hug her.</p><p>She sighed as she rested her head against his chest.</p><p>Charlie wrapped his arms around her. “I’m sorry if I’ve upset you,” He whispered.</p><p>She was quiet for several moments. "Shall we get this over with?" She mumbled against his shirt.</p><p>“Will you come and wait with me?” He kissed her head, his hands rubbing her back gently.</p><p>"OK." She smiled weakly before disappearing into the bathroom.</p><p>It seemed like forever until she reappeared. Charlie sat on the bed, wringing his hands when she came back.</p><p>She dropped the test on the bedside table and sat down next to him, drawing her knees up slightly.</p><p>He reached for her hand, she was shaking slightly. Charlie interlocked his fingers with hers. “It’s going to be okay.” He tried to reassure himself as much as her.</p><p>"I'm not sure I can deal with another disappointment..." She sighed.</p><p>“I know, it’s scary love,” He pulled her towards him.</p><p>Neither spoke whilst they waited. Realising it had been five minutes Duffy turned to Charlie. "I can't look at it."</p><p>“Do you want me to?” He offered.</p><p>"Will you?"</p><p>“Of course I will.” He lent in to kiss her. “It’s going to be okay, I promise, whatever this says.”</p><p>Duffy rested her head on her knees, unable to watch.</p><p>He stood up and grabbed the stick, before sitting behind her, wrapping his body around hers.</p><p>The silence was deafening as she waited for him to say something.</p><p>He turned it over and found two bright lines, she was pregnant. “It’s positive, love.” He whispered, kissing her neck.</p><p>"Don't lie, it's not nice." She mumbled, still not looking up.</p><p>“I’m being serious! Look!” He held the test out to her, burying his face in her neck to kiss her again.</p><p>"No."</p><p>“What do you mean?” He pulled away slightly, realising she was crying.</p><p>"It'll be a mistake. A fault with the test." She sighed.</p><p>“Duffy,” He moved to face her, wiping her tears away with his thumb. “It’s positive, love. We can do another test if you’d like.”</p><p>She sighed as she headed back to the bathroom returning a couple of minutes later with two tests in her hand.</p><p>“I should probably go and check on the boys...”</p><p>"You don't want to be here when it all hits the fan then?" She muttered darkly.</p><p>“I can stay? Or you can wait for me?”</p><p>"Whatever, it's up to you." She shrugged.</p><p>“I’ll stay with you, I’m sure they’ll shout if there’s a problem.” He smiled at her.</p><p>"Peter will grass up Jake."</p><p>“What are you so scared of?” He whispered, reaching for her hands.</p><p>"That I've got my hopes up for nothing."</p><p>“Are your hopes up?” He smiled at her, pulling her into a cuddle.</p><p>"I've tried not to let it happen but..." She sighed.</p><p>“You ready to look?”</p><p>"Not really." She sighed, turning round to face him.</p><p>“You’re the bravest person I know, you can do this!” He whispered.</p><p>"This is ridiculous..!" She sighed, rubbing her hands over her face.</p><p>“It’s okay.”</p><p>"Its just a pregnancy test." She sighed.</p><p>“It’s just a pregnancy test. Shall we look together?” He stood behind her, wrapping his arms around her, his hands resting on her tummy.</p><p>"You take one and I take the other?" She suggested.</p><p>“Yeah, do I have to let you go to do this?” He giggled.</p><p>"You have two hands..." She giggled softly.</p><p>“On one, two, three?”</p><p>"Its like being at work..!" She teased.</p><p>He laughed. “Ready?”</p><p>"As I'll ever be..."</p><p>They turned them over. Charlie watching her reaction.</p><p>She blinked slowly, the professional mask had slipped into place over her features. "What does yours say?" She asked.</p><p>“Positive. Yours?”</p><p>"Same." Her voice was neutral.</p><p>“Duffy?”</p><p>"Yeh?"</p><p>“We’re having a baby.” He said excitedly.</p><p>She nodded numbly, it hadn't quite sunk in.</p><p>“You okay?” He hadn’t expected her to be so emotionless.</p><p>"Yeh, I..." She wobbled slightly.</p><p>“You?” He encouraged.</p><p>"Need to sit down..." She mumbled distractedly.</p><p>He supported her as she wobbled again, trying to sit down. “Do you feel lightheaded?”</p><p>"Its a lot to take in..."</p><p>“Do you want to put your head between your legs? Or legs up?” He asked concerned.</p><p>"I'm ok." She muttered, lying down on her side on the bed.</p><p>“What can I do?” He asked.</p><p>"Cuddle?"</p><p>“I can do that,” He got on the bed and snuggled up behind her.</p><p>"So what do we do now?" She asked after several minutes had passed.</p><p>“We should probably book you a GP appointment, but I don’t think we need to tell anyone, unless you want to.”</p><p>"I don't think we'll be able to keep it a secret for long..."</p><p>“Do you want to tell the boys?”</p><p>"Not yet. I'm more concerned about people at work..."</p><p>“We don’t have to say anything until your ready.”</p><p>"Chloe noticed I wasn't wearing the belt of my uniform the other day..."</p><p>“I heard... But you still don’t have to confirm anything until you want to.”</p><p>"She was in a mood coz Colette pulled her up over her footwear." Duffy rolled her eyes.</p><p>“They’ll understand why you aren’t wearing your belt soon enough!” He grinned.</p><p>"It won't fit, even at the widest setting." She grumbled.</p><p>“Because you have a little baby taking up the space!”</p><p>"Little?" She raised an eyebrow at him.</p><p>“Well they’re generally pretty small aren’t they?”</p><p>She shook her head indulgently at him. "It doesn't feel very small right now." She pouted.</p><p>“How many weeks?”</p><p>"My diary is in the drawer."</p><p>“Want me to get it?”</p><p>"Please."</p><p>Charlie reached over and pulled the drawer, getting her diary out for her.</p><p>She sat up slightly as he gave her the diary and began to flick through the pages.</p><p>“Eight weeks?” He guessed.</p><p>"I think maybe nearer ten or even eleven weeks."</p><p>He grinned at her, “Come here you!”</p><p>She squealed, giggling, as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back down to lay on the bed.</p><p>“We’re having a baby!” He whispered. “Are you feeling better now?”</p><p>"I still feel sick as a parrot but calmer."</p><p>“Fancy some ginger biscuits and hot water?”</p><p>She wrinkled her nose. "Sounds so appetising!"</p><p>“Well I saved you some pasta but I’m not sure you’ll cope with that?”</p><p>"That sounds nicer."</p><p>“As much as I want to lie with you here all day, I think I better go see the boys...”</p><p>"Yeh, they've probably wrecked the downstairs by now." She grimaced.</p><p>“Shall I heat the pasta up for you?”</p><p>"Thanks." She smiled, squeezing his hand.</p><p>“Take your time, I’ll go see how they’re doing.”</p><p>"OK."</p><p>Charlie headed downstairs and, despite initial worries, found the boys engrossed in the TV and no disasters had occurred.</p><p>"Mum ok?" Peter asked.</p><p>“Yeah, she’s feeling a bit better. She’ll be down in a bit.”</p><p>"That's good. I don't like it when she's sick." Peter admitted with a frown.</p><p>“I know, me neither kiddo.” Charlie ruffled his hair.</p><p>"Charlie!" Peter grumbled, smoothing his hair back down, but there was a hint of a smile on his face.</p><p>Charlie settled himself on the armchair next to the sofa, as all three boys took up all the room. He soon began engrossed in the TV too, giggling along with the boys.</p><p>About an hour later Duffy returned downstairs, having nodded off on the bed for a bit, her stomach was now growling with hunger. "Cartoons?" She chuckled from the lounge doorway. "I should have known!"</p><p>The boys jumped up, running over to see her excitedly.</p><p>"Oh, wow!" She gasped, smiling as she founded herself being enveloped in big hugs.</p><p>Even Louis went over to hug her, joining in with the others. Charlie looked over at her and grinned.</p><p>"What did I do to deserve this?" She asked.</p><p>“We missed you Duffy,” Louis explained. </p><p>“Are you okay mum?” asked Peter.</p><p>"Yeh, I'm ok. It's nothing to worry about." She smiled.</p><p>Peter hugged her even tighter. </p><p>Charlie stood up, “Why don’t you sit down love? I’ll heat some food.”</p><p>"Are you just gunna continually fuss from now on?" She teased Charlie.</p><p>Charlie leaned over the boys to kiss her cheek.</p><p>"So something is wrong?" Peter pressed anxiously.</p><p>Duffy's eyes widened as she looked over at Charlie in a panic.</p><p>“No nothing’s wrong, your mum just thinks I fuss too much. It’s only because we care isn’t it Peter?”</p><p>Peter didn't look convinced but let it drop for the moment.</p><p>After the boys went back to their cartoon Duffy sank onto the sofa with a sigh.</p><p>Charlie brought her pasta through in a bowl.</p><p>"Thanks." She smiled. "Come sit with me?"</p><p>Charlie smiled, pleased that she wanted him near again. He sat down next to her.</p><p>She lent back against his shoulder, her legs up on the sofa, holding the bowl up so she didn't end up covered in the sauce.</p><p>He wrapped his arm around her, his hand resting on her thigh. Charlie looked over at the boys, Louis was sat in the middle of them and looked genuinely happy.</p><p>"Urgh! It's so much easier to eat like this when you get to the stage where you can just rest the bowl on top." She muttered.</p><p>“It won’t be long,” He whispered.</p><p>"Are you calling me fat?!" She gasped, a little louder than she intended.</p><p>“No! Not at all!” Charlie panicked as all of the boys looked around.</p><p>Duffy blushed bright red.</p><p>Charlie looked awkward. Fortunately the boys soon turned back to their cartoon.</p><p>'Your fault!' She mouthed at him before going back to her food.</p><p>'How?' He mouthed, he couldn’t win!</p><p>"Because I said so!" She smirked triumphantly.</p><p>He rolled his eyes playfully. “I can’t win!” He muttered.</p><p>"Nope! Get used to it." She giggled before shooting him a look. "Charlie! Behave!" His hand had moved from her thigh and was now caressing her stomach.</p><p>He held his hands up proclaiming his innocence and moving slightly away from her on the sofa.</p><p>Duffy pouted at the distance Charlie had put between them.</p><p>He placed his hand in the gap between them, his fingers just touching her leg.</p><p>"Can we go to the park?" Louis asked as the cartoon finished.</p><p>Charlie looked at Duffy.</p><p>"It'd be nice for us all to get some fresh air."</p><p>“Then, I shall be back in a minute.” </p><p>By the time Charlie had returned, Duffy had all three boys lined up by the door itching to go.</p><p>She laughed at the expression on his face. "Its called practice and experience." She grinned.</p><p>He grinned back, “What did I do to deserve you?”</p><p>"Something bad in a previous life?" She teased.</p><p>“Don’t be hard on yourself!” The boys rushed out of the house, giving Charlie enough chance to feel her bum, before he locked the door.</p><p>"Boys! Wait! I'm not going to chase you!" Duffy called up the street.</p><p>They waited as Charlie and Duffy caught them up.</p><p>The park was only a short walk from the house.</p><p>Once there, the boys ran over to the equipment, climbing up the tower and sliding back down.</p><p>Duffy sat down on one of the swings to watch them.</p><p>Charlie initially stood closer to the boys and then came and stood next to her.</p><p>"Fancy giving me a push on this?" She giggled mischievously.</p><p>Charlie raised his eyebrow, “But what if you fall off?”</p><p>"You're kidding right?!"</p><p>“Sorry.” He began to push her on the swing.</p><p>"This is like being fifteen again." She chuckled.</p><p>He laughed, waving over at Louis as he played with Peter and Jake.</p><p>"Jake and Louis seem to have become firm friends." Duffy smiled.</p><p>“It’s lovely to see, I’m so relieved.”</p><p>"They're a similar age, it's nice for them both."</p><p>Charlie nodded. “I was still a bit worried. I really want this weekend to go well, she might let me see him a bit more then...”</p><p>"It has gone well." Duffy smiled before turning more serous. "I just hope she doesn't throw a tantrum over the baby."</p><p>“She didn’t look particularly happy earlier, something about me being more careful or making the same mistake.”</p><p>"She said what?!"</p><p>“She was angry with me.”</p><p>"That's still no excuse!"</p><p>“I know...”</p><p>"She'll just have to accept it." Duffy shrugged.</p><p>“She will,” be agreed.</p><p>"It'll be nice for Louis to have a sibling."</p><p>“He’ll have three!” Charlie grinned.</p><p>Duffy's head shot up, her eyes wide. "Oh, you mean..?" She visibly relaxed. "You panicked me for a moment there!" She chuckled.</p><p>Charlie laughed, “No hidden children here - I meant Peter and Jake! Although twins do run in my family...”</p><p>"Please tell me you're joking..?"</p><p>“Nope!” He grinned.</p><p>"You git! You should have warned me!" She mock glared at him.</p><p>“Why? Would you have refused to sleep with me?” He teased her.</p><p>"Its not funny!" She pouted, trying not to giggle.</p><p>“Come here you,” He stopped the swing and hugged and kissed her from behind.</p><p>She giggled loudly as he began to tickle her.</p><p>“It’s very funny really,” He teased.</p><p>"For you maybe..!"</p><p>“You’re a fantastic mum, the more the merrier I think!”</p><p>"Now you really must be joking..!"</p><p>“Maybe?” He teased. “But you are the best mum!”</p><p>"Buttering me up isn't going to work..!" She giggled.</p><p>“I’m being honest!”</p><p>"I think we're grossing Peter out..." She giggled, tilting her head towards her eldest son who was pulling a face.</p><p>“I think so!” Charlie smiled and moved slightly away from her.</p><p>"He'll be even more horrified when he finds out we're having a baby."</p><p>“He’ll get used to it... Eventually!” Charlie grimaced, not looking forward to people finding out.</p><p>"You've not changed your mind have you?" She asked anxiously, catching the look on his face.</p><p>Charlie noticed how scared she looked, “Of course not love, what makes you think that?”</p><p>"You looked like you didn't want to tell them."</p><p>“I’m nervous of their reaction, especially when it’s all going so well. But they’ll get used to it!”</p><p>"They'll have to." Duffy pointed out.</p><p>He smiled at her reassuringly.</p><p>"No going back now." She smiled.</p><p>“No going back!” He smiled, squeezing her hand.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The weekend visit had gone well and seemed to open the conversation towards further visits in the future.</p><p>This plus the discovery of their impending joint parenthood had lifted both their spirits and it had been difficult to keep their secret in the week and a half that passed before Duffy's first scan date arrived - typically on a day they were both working...</p><p>This led to them both having to use their lunch break to attend the appointment, their nerves building as the morning progressed.</p><p>Charlie was shuffling some patient notes at the reception desk, when he dropped them all over the floor. His nerves were getting the better of him!</p><p>"Here let me help you with that..." Colette smiled. "You're very jumpy today." She added.</p><p>“Sorry, I don’t know what’s wrong with me!” He laughed, reaching down to pick them all up!</p><p>"I have a fair idea..." Colette smiled knowingly, her voice purposefully soft.</p><p>Charlie frowned, then relaxed when he saw her smile.</p><p>"She's really struggling to hide it. I've had to pull up a few staff I've caught gossiping so it doesn't get back to her."</p><p>Charlie grimaced, they’d decided to hold off telling people until they’d had their twelve week scan but it was getting more obvious in her uniform. “Thanks Colette,” He smiled, grateful that she had their back.</p><p>"That's OK, it's what friends are for." Colette smiled. "Was she quite big with the boys too?"</p><p>“Not that I can remember... She’s showing a lot earlier this time.” He pondered, filing the notes into the pigeon holes on the desk.</p><p>"Hmm... Don't tell her I said this but she does look a lot further along than twelve weeks."</p><p>Charlie had started to wonder if the dates were wrong, but she was already stressed about the scan, so he hadn’t mentioned it. “We’re going to have a scan at lunch today.” He explained.</p><p>"Ah, so only a few more hours til the cat can be let out of the bag once and for all?" Colette teased gently. "I guess she'll want to tell the boys first though."</p><p>“Maybe?” He shrugged. He was in uncharted territory and he didn’t quite know what she would do.</p><p>"Well, whatever she decides, it's very exciting."</p><p>Charlie smiled at her, “Thanks.” He called the name of the next waiting patient and tried hard to focus on the job at hand.</p><p>The morning seemed to drag on and on.</p><p>They barely saw each other, until they ended up working on the same patient.</p><p>The patient had come in with a query dislocated shoulder. After assessing the patient and looking over the xrays Patrick decided to reset the shoulder. He turned to Duffy and asked her to provide the counter-force whilst he pulled the shoulder back into place.</p><p>Before she had chance to reply Charlie jumped in.</p><p>Patrick raised his eyebrows, but continued with the relocation. Charlie looked over at Duffy.</p><p>"You're supposed to appreciate special treatment." Patrick remarked sarcastically noticing the dirty look Duffy had thrown Charlie's way.</p><p>'I’m sorry,' Charlie mouthed. He was only following the book, there were certain procedures she would need to step down from now she was pregnant.</p><p>Once Patrick had left the cubicle Duffy turned on Charlie. "Could you have made that any more obvious?!"</p><p>“What did you want me to do? Let you get knocked over?”</p><p>"Don't be ridiculous! I'm fully capable."</p><p>“It’s my job to keep you safe.” He snapped.</p><p>"I don't need a babysitter!" She shot back.</p><p>“I’m not babysitting you, there are health and safety procedures we have to follow now.”</p><p>"You might as well paint a huge sign on my back!"</p><p>“I think people already have their suspicions anyway.”</p><p>"Have you been telling people?!" She accused angrily. "We had a deal!"</p><p>“No I haven’t, I’m on your side Duffy!”</p><p>"Well I haven't told anyone so how else could it have gotten out other than you blabbing your big mouth?!"</p><p>“People have noticed your bump, the fact you're not wearing your belt. It’s nothing to do with me having said anything!”</p><p>"Oh that's charming that is! So everyone's talking behind my back about how fat I am? Great!"</p><p>“You have a bump, it’s gorgeous, it’s our baby. People don’t think you’re fat, they think you’re pregnant.”</p><p>"I don't like being talked about." Duffy sulked.</p><p>Charlie sighed, “It’s a nice talked about, they think we have some exciting news and we do!”</p><p>After their conversation Duffy became increasingly paranoid until it was time for her break to start. She hadn't noticed though as she had her head down in paperwork at the admin desk.</p><p>“Ready?” Charlie asked.</p><p>"I'm busy right now..." She replied without looking up.</p><p>“Duffy? It’s time to go,” He reminded her, placing his hand on her arm.</p><p>"Whatever it is it'll have to wait, I need to finish this."</p><p>He lowered his voice, “Duffy, we have your appointment in ten minutes.”</p><p>"Oh shit!" She gasped, looking down at her fob watch.</p><p>“We have time, but we need to go now.”</p><p>"Erm... OK. Er..." She scooped up the paperwork, briefly at a loss as to what to do with it.</p><p>Charlie rested his hand on hers, “It’s okay.”</p><p>"Am I OK to leave this on your desk? I promise I'll have it cleared by end of shift."</p><p>“Of course, you don’t need to ask love.” Charlie could see how incredibly nervous she was, he watched as she took the paperwork to his office.</p><p>It was as she did so that she spotted the half drunk bottle of water on his desk. "Shit! I'm supposed to have drunk all of that! Why didn't you remind me?!"</p><p>Charlie apologised again, it seemed to him that he couldn’t get anything right.</p><p>"Well it's too late now anyway." She sighed as she walked past him out the office and over to the lift.</p><p>Entering the empty lift, Charlie felt there was such an emotional distance between them. He tried to reach for her hand.</p><p>"I swear I've had enough of today already..!" Duffy grumbled.</p><p>Squeezing her hand, he moved to wrap his arm around her. “I know.”</p><p>"So long as the baby is healthy... Then I'll start to feel calmer."</p><p>“I know you’re scared, it’s okay, I am too. Us against the world though, remember!?”</p><p>"Its all so different this time around. I'm scared that means something is wrong."</p><p>“There are so many reasons why it could be different and most we don’t need to worry about. We get to see our baby today!” He nerves were turning to excitement.</p><p>"So long as it is just the one baby..!" She shot a glare at him.</p><p>He grimaced, “Hopefully one!”</p><p>"I still can't believe you didn't warn me sooner about twins running in your family..!" She grumbled, leaning back against the wall of the lift.</p><p>“Would it have changed anything?” He asked tentatively.</p><p>"It would have given me a bit more time to get used to the idea of it being a possibility."</p><p>“Sorry, I didn’t really think of it...” He looked down, he hadn’t meant to annoy her.</p><p>"What's the nearest set of twins to you?" She asked, trying to be logical.</p><p>“My auntie and uncle were twins...” He explained.</p><p>"OK, that's not so bad. It's not like you're a twin or either of your parents are twins. It'll be fine..." Her tone suggested she was trying to convince herself more than him.</p><p>“More to the point do you have twins in your family?”</p><p>"Um... No twins in mum's family no."</p><p>“Your dad's?”</p><p>She shrugged, an awkward expression washing over her features.</p><p>“There’s twins!! You have twins then too!!”</p><p>"No! I mean... I don't know..." She sighed.</p><p>“Okay...” The lift opened, as they arrived on the correct floor.</p><p>"I never really knew him." She mumbled by way of explanation as she stepped out of the lift.</p><p>Charlie walked just behind her as she entered the waiting room.</p><p>Sitting down in one of the chairs, Duffy began to fiddle with the hem of her uniform.</p><p>Charlie sat as close as he could to her, their bodies touching.</p><p>The next few minutes passed in a blur of form filling before it was time to go in for the scan.</p><p>Both of them aware of the procedure from their work in the ED, yet it was still nerve wracking. The midwife welcomed them into the room.</p><p>After confirming a few details the scan commenced, a nervous hush settling over the room.</p><p>Charlie watched as Duffy looked over at the scan picture.</p><p>Duffy's eyes widened and she blinked repeatedly. "Am I counting that right?!" She gasped.</p><p>“Well, well, well,” The midwife said. </p><p>“What’s up?” Charlie asked worried.</p><p>"Take a look, things are going to get rather busy in your house very soon."</p><p>Charlie struggled to see the screen, his face soon turning white. “Three!?”</p><p>"Yes. Three." Duffy repeated, her glare conveying her plans for Charlie's imminent demise as soon as they left the room.</p><p>Charlie felt very faint. “Six children, shit.” He sat back down, the colour draining completely from his face.</p><p>"This is all your fault!" Duffy accused, her hand running through the strands of hair that had come loose from her braid.</p><p>Charlie put his head between his legs, he thought he might actually pass out. </p><p>“I’m surprised to see an ED nurse who's a fainter!?” The midwife remarked.</p><p>"Its only because he knows what I'm going to do to him as soon as we get outside..!" Duffy muttered. "You're certain it's three?"</p><p>The midwife nodded, “Yeah, three strong heartbeats there.” She pointed to the screen.</p><p>"How many weeks?"</p><p>“Thirteen weeks.”</p><p>"Well that certainly explains a lot." Duffy mumbled, her head was spinning.</p><p>“How have you been feeling?”</p><p>"Very little sickness until about a week ago. My sense of taste has been weird for weeks and, well, I've gained quite a bit of weight..." Duffy sighed. "I've also been utterly exhausted and I'm sure Charlie would probably accuse me of being moody." She added with a glare.</p><p>Charlie lifted his head up, some colour returning to his face. He remained silent. </p><p>The midwife nodded supportively.  “Well it’s certainly very unusual to conceive triplets naturally. Mothers often notice that early pregnancy symptoms start sooner or are more severe than with one baby. I’m sure you are aware that you will need extra medical care throughout this pregnancy.” The midwife explained.</p><p>"Yeh..." Duffy sighed. "He told me twins was a possibility but triplets..." She ran a hand over her face.</p><p>“You know if it’s down to genes, it will be from your side!” The midwife smirked.</p><p>"Not a word..!" Duffy warned Charlie.</p><p>He was still in shock, it was a lot to take in. </p><p>“So we need to book you in for frequent ultrasounds. For now you need to eat more, take iron and folic acid supplements. Obviously the most common complication is premature birth but we will monitor you closely throughout.”</p><p>"But everything is OK?" Duffy asked anxiously.</p><p>“Yeah, all looking great. You’re doing really well! You must be feeling pretty tired being on your feet all day as well!”</p><p>"I'm used to working long hours on my feet." Duffy shrugged. She was starting to become concerned by Charlie's lack of verbal response.</p><p>The midwife smiled and turned to Charlie, “You look after this one, she’s got a big job ahead of her!” </p><p>Charlie nodded, “Promise!” He looked terrified.</p><p>"Are we able to get some photos to show the boys?" Duffy asked.</p><p>“Sure, I’ll just print some off.” The midwife handed some paper to Duffy to wipe the gel off and stood to get the pictures from the printer.</p><p>After getting cleaned up and redressed Duffy headed over to the desk to book her next appointment and pick up the photos before joining Charlie who was lingering awkwardly by the main doors.</p><p>He was rubbing his neck and looking around anxiously.</p><p>"I don't know why you're looking so worried..." Duffy muttered as she pushed the door open, placing the photos and appointment card in her pocket.</p><p>“You don’t know why?” He hissed.</p><p>"You're not the one who's just found out they're carrying triplets!" She retorted sarcastically.</p><p>“Then you will understand why I’m worried then won’t you? I’m terrified Duffy, that something is going to happen to you or to our three babies. It’s a high risk pregnancy. It wasn’t an hour ago. Not only that but we have the financial side to consider, going from a family of five to a family of eight. And telling everyone. I think I’m allowed to feel a little bit terrified right now.”</p><p>"Well according to you earlier everyone knows anyway..!" She remarked. "You're not the one who's got to carry these babies and give birth to them."</p><p>“I mean the boys, our exes - the tricky people.”</p><p>"I'm pretty sure Andrew has figured it out anyway." Duffy sighed.</p><p>“Have we got time to go for a walk? Just you and me?”</p><p>"You're my boss, if I'm late back you're the one who would be dealing with it."</p><p>“You know what, it doesn’t matter.” Charlie was stressed, it didn’t feel like she was in the mood to talk or understand.</p><p>"Don't you dare start sulking with me Charlie Fairhead!" Her voice began to rise despite the fact they were stood in the middle of the corridor.</p><p>Charlie was embarrassed, he lowered his voice “I’m not, I just don’t think we’re getting on very well right now.”</p><p>"Oh sorry am I showing you up?!" She continued to shout.</p><p>“No, I’m sorry.”</p><p>"What could possibly make you think we're not getting on? I'd imagine everyone thinks we're getting on really well!" She retorted sarcastically, her hands coming to rest on her bump.</p><p>Charlie ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. “You just seem very angry with me.”</p><p>"I've just found out that I'm pregnant with triplets! Were you expecting a calm reaction?!"</p><p>“I know, I... I just want to go home and cuddle with you.”</p><p>"Well unfortunately we need to go back to work before much longer..." She sighed, her voice lowering slightly.</p><p>“I know,” He looked down, genuinely lost.</p><p>"I'm sorry for yelling..." She mumbled, her expression contrite.</p><p>“I’m sorry for being rubbish,” He responded, pressing the lift button.</p><p>"You're not rubbish." She reached out to squeeze his arm.</p><p>“I’ve hardly been supportive today, have I..?” He mumbled, angry with himself. The lift arrived.</p><p>"We both got a shock."</p><p>Charlie nodded as the lift doors closed. “You know I love you more than anything.” He bent down to kiss her.</p><p>She wrapped her arms around his neck as he did so.</p><p>He kissed her again. “Even when I’m being rubbish and I drive you mad.”</p><p>"You drive me mad most of the time..!" She giggled.</p><p>“I know...” He looked down, reaching for her hands.</p><p>She laced her fingers through his.</p><p>He moved their hands onto her bump. “Can we keep it to ourselves just for a bit longer?”</p><p>"How long for?" She asked, her eyebrow raised.</p><p>“Just today?” He pleaded.</p><p>"That's fine with me. At least I now know why I resemble a blimp already." She groaned playfully.</p><p>“I think you look beautiful.” He smiled.</p><p>"I dread to think how massive I'll be by the end."</p><p>“Pretty big! But beautiful!”</p><p>"I'll be relying on you to hoist me up when I get stuck. Which I fear will be a lot." She grimaced.</p><p>“And I will be there!” He kissed her again, as the lift doors opened.</p><p>"You better be - this is half your doing!" She giggled.</p><p>“Charged as guilty!” He laughed.</p><p>"You two look like you've had a fun lunch break." Max teased as he waited for them to leave the lift so he could get inside.</p><p>Duffy blushed as she realised her and Charlie's hands were still resting on her rounded stomach.</p><p>Charlie removed his hands and blushed too. “See you in four hours!” He kissed Duffy’s cheek.</p><p>Duffy awkwardly straightened her uniform and stepped out of the lift, turning to head in the opposite direction to where Charlie had headed.</p><p>Their shift passed reasonably quickly, neither of them able to focus on the job as much as usual.</p><p>Just before the end of the shift Colette managed to corner Charlie by himself. "Is everything OK? It's just you seem more jumpy this afternoon than you did this morning."</p><p>“Yeah, everything’s fine.” He reassured her.</p><p>"So how many weeks is she?"</p><p>“I don’t mean to be rude Collette, but can we have this conversation in a few days?”</p><p>She raised her hands and eyebrow. "OK..."</p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p>Colette excused herself, her suspicions sky high.</p><p>Towards the end of their shift, Charlie was doing some admin in his office, he’d lost all sense of time.</p><p>About half an hour after her shift had finished Duffy finally got to the bottom of the paperwork she'd started that morning. Getting up from the chair at admin she groaned as she rubbed her aching back.</p><p>Charlie looked up when he heard a knock at his office door.</p><p>Duffy opened the door and stepped into the office, flopping into the nearest chair with a sigh.</p><p>“Hey you!”</p><p>"Hi." She replied, her eyes closed as she rested her head back against the chair.</p><p>“How are you?”</p><p>"Shattered." She yawned.</p><p>“Shall I take you home? Bath, Food, Sofa, Bed?”</p><p>"That sounds good."</p><p>Charlie shut the folder and stood up. He went over to her, crouching in front of her, his hands on her thighs. “Come on then darling, let’s get you home.”</p><p>"Does that mean I have to get up?" She grumbled.</p><p>“Yeah, unless you want me to get you a wheelchair?” He grinned.</p><p>"You wouldn't dare..!"</p><p>He raised his eyebrow (he probably would!) “Of course not...”</p><p>"Hmm..!" She didn't sound convinced.</p><p>He stood up and reached out his arms.</p><p>She let out a groan as he helped her up.</p><p>He passed her her coat and they started to walk out of the ED.</p><p>"So do you want to tell the boys tonight or wait til Louis' next visit this coming weekend?"</p><p>“What would you rather do love?” He placed his hand at the small of her back and guided her towards the exit.</p><p>"I don't mind. I think the boys are already suspicious as Andrew's girlfriend has apparently been making snide comments..."</p><p>“Let’s do it tonight. Would you rather speak to them alone?”</p><p>"OK. I think we should tell them together."</p><p>“Okay,” Charlie agreed, unlocking the car.</p><p>"I'm not sure how they'll take the news." Duffy sighed as she got into the car.</p><p>“Me neither...” Charlie was also worried.</p><p>"Its Peter's reaction I worry about most." She admitted.</p><p>“Yeah, he’s going to find it tough... They'll get used to it, it’s just going to take a little while!”</p><p>"Well they've got a few months to get used to it." She shrugged, her hands resting on her rounded stomach.</p><p>Charlie reached for her hand, squeezing it tight.</p><p>"I'm not sure I've gotten used to yet myself if I'm honest."</p><p>“There was a lot to take in today...”</p><p>"Yeh, I honestly thought you were going to faint at one point!"</p><p>“Me too... Triplets, that was a shock!”</p><p>"Just a bit..!"</p><p>“Maybe we can get some takeaway pizza or something afterwards? Peter’s favourite?”</p><p>"He'll like that." She smiled.</p><p>“It’s a plan!” Charlie turned into their road.</p><p>When they arrived in the house Kate was sat reading a book with Jake whilst Peter was doing some writing at the table.</p><p>Jake jumped up and ran and wrapped his arms around Duffy’s waist. Peter was less effusive, but still smiled and waved.</p><p>"You boys had a good day?" Duffy asked, avoiding the look her mum gave her as Jake rested his head on her belly.</p><p>“Yeah!” They both echoed.</p><p>“And you?” Kate raised her eyebrow suspiciously.</p><p>"Its been ok, lots going on." Duffy smiled. "Charlie thought you boys might like pizza for tea..?"</p><p>They fist pumped the air excitedly and began jumping around the kitchen. </p><p>Kate stood up, “I better be going.”</p><p>"You're welcome to stay for tea with us." Duffy offered.</p><p>“It’s alright, I’ll leave you to it.” Kate stood up and gathered her coat.</p><p>"Well, erm, we wanted to, um, share some news with you..." Duffy stumbled over her words slightly.</p><p>“I think I can already guess what that might be!” Kate wasn’t making it easy.</p><p>"Mum..." Duffy sighed. "Can we all just sit down and talk about this?"</p><p>“Fine,” Kate sat back down. Duffy and Charlie pulled up some chairs.</p><p>"So what do you think it is that we want to tell you?" Duffy asked.</p><p>“I think it’s right that the boys hear it coming from you!” Kate remarked. </p><p>“Mum?” Peter asked anxiously.</p><p>"Come join us, we've something to tell you both." Duffy smiled.</p><p>Jake sat on Charlie’s lap and Duffy wrapped her arm around Peter.</p><p>"We have something exciting to show you." Duffy reached into her pocket and took out the scan photos. "You both know I've been a bit poorly recently. Well, today at work I went for a scan to check everything..."</p><p>Kate was unsurprised and sat back her in chair. The boys looked confused. </p><p>“Our family is going to get bigger soon.” Charlie piped up.</p><p>"It certainly is." Duffy chuckled softly. "We thought we were going to see one baby on the screen but we got a bit of a shock..!" She lay the scan photos down on the table.</p><p>Kate leaned in to look more closely at the picture. “Three? Jesus Christ!”</p><p>"Yeh, that's right." Duffy smiled softly, rubbing her tummy gently.</p><p>“I know it’s a lot to take in, but we want you to know that we love you lots and this doesn’t change that.” Charlie hugged Jake.</p><p>"How are they all going to fit in mummy's tummy?" Jake asked, clearly confused.</p><p>“Well, as they grow bigger, mummy’s tummy will too to fit them in there.” Charlie tried to explain.</p><p>"But if it gets really big it'll pop like a balloon!" Jake gasped, giggling.</p><p>Duffy grimaced. </p><p>“Hopefully not!” Charlie smiled.</p><p>"Where will the babies sleep once they're here?" Peter asked.</p><p>"We haven't quite figured that out yet." Duffy replied.</p><p>“I don’t want them in my room.” Peter sulked. “They’ll have to go in yours Jake.” </p><p>Jake pulled a face, “No way!”</p><p>"Boys..." Duffy sighed.</p><p>“We can figure out logistics, that’s where they will go, nearer to the time. But they’ll be with us first of all.” Charlie reassured the boys.</p><p>"Timmy just got a baby sister and he says she's really noisy." Jake complained.</p><p>“They’ll really look up to you two,” Charlie explained.</p><p>"Babies stink too." Peter pointed out to Jake. "You were so smelly!"</p><p>“You’ve got quite the challenge ahead!” Kate stated.</p><p>Duffy's eyes flared at the smug note she detected in her mother's tone. She took a breath to attempt to stop herself losing her temper in front of the boys.</p><p>“Congratulations.” Kate said unconvincingly. “If that’s all, I’ll be going now.” Kate stood up.</p><p>Duffy sighed before getting up and following her mum into the hallway, closing the door behind her. "Come on, out with it..!"</p><p>“I have nothing to say.” Kate sighed.</p><p>"Like hell you don't!" Duffy retorted sarcastically.</p><p>“I just hope you’ve thought about what you’re doing.”</p><p>"This pregnancy was planned mum. We wanted to have a baby together."</p><p>“Three though!? That’s six children between you! How will you manage and afford that?”</p><p>"Well obviously that wasn't quite the plan but it's not like we can do anything about it now."</p><p>“I’m not looking after six kids while you’re at work.”</p><p>"Did I ask you to?!"</p><p>“Well I look after two.”</p><p>"Is this the part where I'm supposed to get down on my hands and knees and grovel?"</p><p>“No and anyway I don’t think you’d be able to get back up again if you did.”</p><p>"You're doing wonders for my self esteem right now!"</p><p>“I’ll leave you to your perfect family.” Kate said sarcastically before opening the front door.</p><p>"I was hoping you'd be happy for us." Duffy sighed, becoming upset.</p><p>“I hope it all works out for you.” Kate attempted.</p><p>"I tell you that you're going to be a grandmother again and you can't even bring yourself to congratulate us properly, or ask how I am, or offer any attempt at support..!"</p><p>Kate shrugged. “Congratulations” She said, although it didn’t sound very sincere.</p><p>"Why can't you be a normal mother?!" Duffy's voice was rising again.</p><p>“I could ask you the same question.” Kate returned a parting blow and with it, opened the door and left.</p><p>Duffy was so wound up that she burst into floods of angry tears.</p><p>Charlie had heard the front door slam, the boys were now playing outside. He walked into the hallway, to find Duffy gripping the cabinet, her upset overflowing.</p><p>The tears were pouring down her cheeks as she looked up slightly in his direction.</p><p>Charlie stepped towards her, holding his arms open.</p><p>Duffy lent against his chest sobbing incoherently.</p><p>Charlie rubbed her back, “Deep breaths love.” He was worried about the stress.</p><p>It took her several minutes to calm down enough to speak. "Are the boys still arguing about how much they hate babies?"</p><p>“Nope they’re more excited about pizza and football,” He grinned.</p><p>"That's something." She sighed. "I hope they come around to the idea."</p><p>“They will!” He smiled, holding her tight.</p><p>"Mum thinks we're crazy."</p><p>“We may be, but we know love...” He smiled</p><p>"And not to expect any help from her." Duffy sighed.</p><p>“I think she’ll come round, she loves the boys...”</p><p>"I just wanted one person to be happy for us..."</p><p>“I know...” She was so sad, Charlie tried to wipe her tears.</p><p>"I know it's unexpected but it's still something to celebrate."</p><p>“It absolutely is and that is why we’re going to wipe these tears and have pizza with your lovely boys!”</p><p>"Because high calorie food is exactly what I need right now..!" She muttered sarcastically.</p><p>“You heard the midwife - you need to eat more when you’re carrying triplets!”</p><p>"I'll remind you of that when I'm struggling to lose the weight afterwards." She grumbled.</p><p>“Duffy...”</p><p>"What?" She asked with fake innocence.</p><p>“You are not fat, you are pregnant.”</p><p>"Hmm... But I'll be fat afterwards if I keep eating so much." She countered.</p><p>“This really worries you doesn’t it...”</p><p>"I've worked hard to get my figure how I like it." She shrugged.</p><p>“You look gorgeous, curves and baby bump included.”</p><p>She smiled softly, her cheeks colouring slightly.</p><p>“That’s better, I love it when you smile!” He grinned.</p><p>"You soppy sod!" She giggled. "Right, let's feed these kids..!"</p><p>“Before we do that...” He kissed her tenderly. “I love you and I promise we’ll face all of this together.”</p><p>"You better!" She grinned.</p><p>“I will!” He kissed her again. Wiping her mascara marked cheeks with his thumbs, he held her hand and lead her into the kitchen.</p><p>"I'm going to speak to the boys. Can you order the pizza?" She asked.</p><p>“Of course, same as last time?”</p><p>"Yes, thanks." She smiled before heading into the garden. "Boys?"</p><p>They turned to face her. “Yes mum?”</p><p>"You both OK?" Duffy sat down on the bench and motioned for them to come and sit next to her. </p><p>“We’re okay mum.” Peter tried to reassure her.</p><p>"I know it probably wasn't the news you were anticipating..."</p><p>Jake snuggled into his mum and Duffy put her arm around Peter’s shoulders. </p><p>“It will be good to have some more brothers to play with.” Jake explained. </p><p>“Or sisters!” Peter added.</p><p>"Ah so girls wouldn't be a total deal breaker then?" Duffy chuckled.</p><p>“I think I’d be a good brother, I’d keep a sister safe.” Peter explained seriously.</p><p>"You're a very good brother. You both are."</p><p>“Does it hurt having three babies in there?” Jake poked her bump.</p><p>"Not unless cheeky little boys poke me!" She tickled him.</p><p>“Hey! Mum!” Jake giggled, trying to move away from her.</p><p>"I've got you now!" She laughed as she continued to tickle him.</p><p>Jake giggled and giggled, before settling in for a hug. </p><p>Peter turned seriously to Duffy. “Mum... Charlie said that no matter what happens, you’ll always love us. Even if there’s loads of babies around. Is that true?” Peter asked, uncertain of himself.</p><p>"Of course I will. That's the great thing about love - the more people you love, the more love grows in your heart to share around."</p><p>Peter smiled, “I hope so. I don’t mind you and Charlie having more kids, I just don’t want you to forget about us.”</p><p>"We could never forget about you." She promised, pulling him into a hug too.</p><p>They sat quietly, just the three of them for a bit, until Charlie poked his head out of the back door. He watched them sitting together, it made his heart melt. “Pizza’s here!” He smiled, holding the pizza boxes.</p><p>Jake jumped up. "Best day ever!" He declared, racing over to get some food.</p><p>“Love you mum,” Peter said, standing and offering her a hand to get up. They followed Jake inside.</p><p>"I love you too." Duffy replied, chuckling as she heard Jake quizzing Charlie about whether babies liked pizza.</p><p>Once inside, the boys excitedly opened the boxes and Charlie turned to Duffy. “I love you!” He mouthed, wrapping an arm around her.</p><p>"I love you too, despite the chaos!" She giggled.</p><p>“Embrace the chaos!” Charlie grinned.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had taken a while but everyone was beginning to adjust to the idea that their family would soon be expanding not just by one new member but by three.</p><p>Duffy was struggling most with the restrictions which had been placed upon her at work. She understood why Charlie had insisted on them but it made her feel like she was being viewed by her colleagues as more of a hindrance than an active member of the team.</p><p>It had lead to many disagreements between them; Duffy frustrated and emotional and Charlie trying desperately to keep her safe. Today had been no different, when she had been kept in cubicles rather than allowed to help in resus.</p><p>The latest disagreement led to Colette ending up caught in the middle as she spotted Charlie walking into admin behind Duffy as she was mid rant.</p><p>“It’s high risk Duffy, I can’t have you in there with that kind of case.” Charlie tried again.</p><p>Duffy let out a squeal, she hadn't realised he was there. She threw a glare at Colette.</p><p>Colette looked awkwardly at them both.</p><p>"I'm sick of being treated like a spare part round here. I'm a highly experienced nurse, what's the point of me even being here if you won't let me do anything?!" Duffy turned her rant on its target. </p><p>“Duffy...” Charlie knew how she felt and he hated that she was upset but he couldn’t risk anything happening to her.</p><p>"Don't 'Duffy...' me! I'm not putting up with another three and a half months of this!" She retorted angrily.</p><p>“Well if I let you go in there, then you might not make it another three and a half months!” He snapped.</p><p>"This isn't the first time you've restricted my movements though." Duffy pointed out.</p><p>“Yes! I’ve been trying to keep you safe!”</p><p>"I don't need a babysitter!" Duffy yelled.</p><p>Colette was aware there were lots of people watching them. “Maybe you should talk about this in your office?” She said softly.</p><p>"I'm not in the mood!" Duffy retorted before turning and leaving in the direction of reception.</p><p>Collette grimaced, she was unsure what to suggest. </p><p>“I think I need to give her some space...” Charlie thought out loud.</p><p>"I'm not sure she'll calm down any time soon..."</p><p>“What do I do?” He asked her.</p><p>"Accept your fate and keep your head down as much as possible for the next few months til she gives birth..?"</p><p>He exhaled loudly. “I’m not trying to upset her...”</p><p>"Yes but she's high on hormones and likely increasingly uncomfortable with each passing day."</p><p>“I’m doing all this because I love her.”</p><p>"I know you are and deep down so does she. Its a big transition for both of you in a very short period of time. It probably doesn't help that most people react like she's practically full term already. That's got to be frustrating for her."</p><p>“I know... Do you think I’m doing the right thing not letting her into resus?” He asked softly.</p><p>"I absolutely do. Putting aside the risks associated with that room there's the fact that much as she'd get mad at me for saying this she can't physically carry out the procedures required of a nurse in resus. I don't say that to be cruel, from a purely practical perspective speed and agility just aren't two of her strongest assets right now."</p><p>“Thanks Collette. I keep trying to think of things she can do instead. If you think of anything, please let me know!”</p><p>"I will do." She smiled.</p><p>“Will you check on her for me in a bit? I hate to see upset. And I don’t think she wants to see me at the moment.”</p><p>"OK. I'll give it half an hour and then go find her. I'd rather not risk her taking my head off either..."</p><p>“Yeah, probably best. Thanks again Collette.” Charlie really appreciated her support. He set off towards resus.</p><p>As was often the case in A&amp;E things immediately got insanely busy in the department so it was almost two hours later before Colette had chance to try and collar Duffy for a chat.</p><p>Duffy had just finished suturing a man’s arm, when Collette found her. </p><p>“Ahh there you are,” Collette announced, when she had finally located her in one of the cubicles.</p><p>"If Charlie has sent you..."</p><p>“Before you start, let’s go get a cuppa, yes?” Collette persuaded her.</p><p>"So he has sent you... One of these days he'll do his own dirty work!" Duffy grumbled as they headed to the staffroom.</p><p>“Duffy, even if Charlie had sent me, I’m your friend and I actually wanted to see how you were doing as you seemed upset earlier. Regardless of what he suggests.”</p><p>"Of course I was upset! He treats me like I'm a junior nurse who isn't allowed to do anything. I'm department sister. This..." Duffy gestured to her uniform. "...means something to me even if it doesn't mean anything to him!" She complained as she sat down on the sofa.</p><p>Collette just listened. “Just because you’re doing slightly different tasks at the moment, doesn’t mean you're redundant. You’re still a sister and a highly valued member of staff.”</p><p>"Slightly different tasks?!" Duffy echoed. "I've spent my shift stitching minor lacerations. Is that all I'm deemed capable of now? Being pregnant doesn't suddenly zap me of all my nursing knowledge and expertise."</p><p>“No one thinks you aren’t capable, we miss you in there you know. There are times when you would instinctively know what to do, the equipment needed, procedures required, words spoken. Charlie misses you every day in there, and I do too. It’s harder with the other nurses, you’re bloody good you know. But... We also care about you and want to keep you and your little ones safe.”</p><p>"I'm so ready for this to be over!" Duffy sighed, her hands rubbing her bump. "I'm bored of being tired, achy and moody all the time. I'd also like to be able to see my feet again!" She rolled her eyes.</p><p>Collette gave Duffy a cup of tea and sat down next to her. “I know, it’s tough being pregnant and you know what’s even tougher - working in the ED whilst being pregnant!”</p><p>"I just wish everyone didn't keep tiptoeing around me, treating me like I'm suddenly super fragile." Duffy sighed.</p><p>“We can try harder with that, but there are still going to be things that you can’t do right now. And it’s not because we’re tiptoeing, it’s because there are health and safety rules Charlie has to follow and on top of that we care. We’re not taking any risks with you, you’re one of us!”</p><p>"Oh Charlie is by far the worst offender! It feels like he no longer sees me as his girlfriend, now I seem to just be this delicate incubator of his children."</p><p>“Oh Duffy...” Collette reached for her arm. “I’m sure he’s just scared, he loves you to bits you know.”</p><p>"I knew things would change but I didn't expect them to be this different."</p><p>"Different how?" </p><p>"At work. At home." Duffy sighed. "He just seems so distant lately."</p><p>“Have you told him..? I imagine there’s not so much time for just you two?”</p><p>Duffy shook her head sadly.</p><p>Collette rested the side of her head on the back of the sofa, looking at Duffy. “Sounds like you might need some time. Why do you think he’s being distant?” She asked softly.</p><p>"Maybe you're right about him being scared." Duffy mused.</p><p>Collette nodded. “He’s not all bad, that chap of yours you know.” She teased.</p><p>"He has his moments."</p><p>“Would it help if I looked after the boys? Give you two some time?”</p><p>"Are you sure? They can be quite a handful..!"</p><p>“I’m sure I can manage,” Colette smiled. “Think about it!”</p><p>"I will, thanks." Duffy smiled.</p><p>A comfortable silence fell over the women as they sipped their tea. A silence that was broken by Duffy groaning as she pushed herself up from the sofa.</p><p>“You okay?” Collette checked as Duffy righted herself.</p><p>"Yeh, I just need to use the bathroom for about the thirtieth time today." Duffy sighed, rolling her eyes. "I shouldn't be too long."</p><p>Collette smiled sympathetically. After Duffy left, she cleared their cups away and headed back out into the department.</p><p>Twenty minutes later Duffy hadn't reappeared in the department and Colette began to get concerned.</p><p>Heading into the staff toilets, she called Duffy’s name.</p><p>Duffy groaned softly in response.</p><p>“Duffy?” Collette was getting increasingly concerned, she moved along the cubicles. “Are you okay?”</p><p>"It hurts..."</p><p>“Where does it hurt? Can you open the door?” Colette placed her hands on the other side of the door, attempting to open it from the outside.</p><p>"I can't... I think I'm bleeding..." Duffy began to cry.</p><p>“Okay Duffy... I need to go and get Charlie.”</p><p>"Don't leave me..!" Duffy begged desperately.</p><p>“I need to get some help Duffy. I’ll be right back.”</p><p>"I'm scared..." Duffy sobbed.</p><p>“I know... I’m just going to shout for some help from the door. I’ll be right back.”</p><p>"Don't let me lose them..." Duffy cried.</p><p>Once Collette had shouted for some help, she managed to unlock the cubicle door from the outside, using her locker key.</p><p>Once the door was unlocked there was still the issue of getting it open enough to get around.</p><p>“Duffy, can you try to move a little bit to the left? I need to get this door open...”</p><p>As Duffy moved the blood that had pooled under her began to trickle across the floor.</p><p>“Okay love. Tell me what’s happening.”</p><p>"It hurts so much..." Duffy began to panic as she spotted the blood on the floor.</p><p>“When did you start cramping?” Collette’s heart broke as she saw Duffy desperately try to stop the bleeding with some tissue - it was completely ineffective.</p><p>"I've had it on and off for a few days. The doctor said it was normal, my muscles stretching and adjusting. Then it suddenly got worse..."</p><p>Just at that moment, Charlie ran in, followed shortly behind by Chloe with a wheelchair and blanket.</p><p>"Charlie..." Duffy whimpered.</p><p>Collette moved out of the way, so Charlie could get close to her. “It’s okay,” He whispered, trying to hide his alarm.</p><p>"I'm sorry I yelled at you..." Duffy sobbed, groaning as another pain stabbed at her abdomen.</p><p>He brushed the hair away from her face. “Don’t worry about that now love. We need to get you examined and we can’t do that in here, so we’ve got a wheelchair and a blanket...”</p><p>"I can't get up..." She mumbled.</p><p>“We can help with that.” He smiled, trying to reassure her, even though he was feeling sick himself.</p><p>"I'm so scared." She mumbled as she pressed her face into his shoulder.</p><p>He kissed the top of her head as she clung to him. “Collette is going to come in behind you and we’ll help you get up and into the chair.”</p><p>She mumbled her understanding.</p><p>Collette managed to climb behind her and when Charlie motioned, they managed to get Duffy standing. She leant forward, her arms wrapped around Charlie’s neck.</p><p>Duffy's grip tightened as she felt her knees giving way under her. Her vision was swimming, she felt lightheaded and dizzy.</p><p>“She’s going,” Charlie announced to the other nurses as they managed to swing the wheelchair behind her.</p><p>The next few minutes were a blur to Duffy.</p><p>They managed to get her into resus and Max was called to take a look at her.</p><p>"Does anyone know how long she's been bleeding for or how much blood she's likely lost?" Max's gaze moved to each of the nurses in turn.</p><p>Charlie realised he didn’t know anything, he rubbed his neck and looked away. </p><p>“I think about half an hour and maybe a quarter to half a pint?” Collette stated.</p><p>"OK. I want obstetrics down here right away. We need to stem the bleeding and then we can ascertain the cause."</p><p>Charlie looked lost. </p><p>“I’ll do that!” Collette offered, placing a hand on Charlie’s back, “Go hold her hand, she needs you.” She whispered.</p><p>Charlie nodded and pulled up a stool by her bed. He used some cotton wool to carefully wipe blood from her hand.</p><p>Duffy's eyes briefly flickered open at the contact.</p><p>Charlie held her hand with his left hand and with his right he stroked her head. “It’s okay, I’m right here.” He whispered.</p><p>"Let them be OK..." Duffy mumbled, her eyes unfocused.</p><p>Charlie kissed her forehead, not able to promise anything. </p><p>Before long obstetrics were down. “First things first, we need to do a scan.” The midwife explained. Charlie nodded, as Duffy was still out of it. He tried to help them remove her uniform and protect her modesty from the rest of the team.</p><p>There was relief as the sound of heartbeats could be heard. Charlie focused hard to try and separate the rhythms so he could count them.</p><p>Duffy began to stir, confused about what was happening. She mumbled incoherently.</p><p>Charlie looked at the midwife intensely, trying to work out what they were seeing.</p><p>"Both sets of amniotic fluid are intact and the cervix isn't dilated. I can detect heartbeats from all three fetuses though I'm a little concerned about the singular fetus, it's heartbeat is a little slower than the other two and it's movements are a little sluggish. It's measuring slightly bigger than the other two but that's to be expected as they're effectively twins and are sharing both a placenta and amniotic sac. The bleeding appears to be slowing so I'd like to admit for close monitoring and complete bed rest."</p><p>Charlie nodded, “Thank you!” His voice full of emotion.</p><p>"This was a warning, if she's not careful next time could be much worse."</p><p>Charlie nodded again. “I keep trying to tell her to slow down.”</p><p>"This might just have given her enough of a shock to listen."</p><p>“I hope so.” He whispered.</p><p>The midwife and Max spoke for several minutes to discuss the treatment plan.</p><p>Before long, a team had come to take Duffy upstairs. Charlie stepped back, completely overwhelmed.</p><p>"She'll be OK." Chloe tried to reassure Charlie.</p><p>He rubbed his head, unsure whether to go with her to stay in the ED.</p><p>"You go Charlie." Colette smiled. "We've got this haven't we Chloe?" She asked as she put her arm around the younger woman's shoulders.</p><p>“Thanks...” Charlie nodded gratefully.</p><p>By the time Charlie arrived upstairs Duffy had been settled into a side room where she lay resting, hooked up to several monitors.</p><p>Charlie entered the room quietly and stood next to her bed.</p><p>The steady thrum and beeps of the machines was somewhat comforting to him.</p><p>Sitting down next to her bed, he rested his hand on the bed and watched her intently.</p><p>She looked so pale. He wondered if she'd looked like that for some time and he just hadn't noticed.</p><p>Even in her sleep, her hand was on her bump, protecting her precious cargo.</p><p>She let out a soft sigh as Charlie moved his hand to place it on top of hers.</p><p>“I’m here.” He whispered, resting his head on the bed next to her.</p><p>Her eyes fluttered open. "What happened?" She mumbled.</p><p>“You had a bleed.” He whispered.</p><p>Panic filled her face.</p><p>“We found you in the toilet.”</p><p>"I had stomachache..." She mumbled, trying to piece everything together.</p><p>“You didn’t tell me you’d been getting cramps...”</p><p>"The doctor said it was nothing. I didn't want to worry you..."</p><p>She looked so tearful, it broke his heart. “It’s okay..." He rubbed her hand. “They did a scan in resus, you haven’t lost any of the babies.”</p><p>"They're OK?"</p><p>“They’re happy in there,” He smiled.</p><p>"You sure? Why did it happen?"</p><p>“Listen...” He pointed out the heartbeat monitor. “I’m not sure...”</p><p>Her eyes flickered to the monitor, her gaze following each of the heatbeat patterns as she gently stroked her stomach.</p><p>“I love you,” Charlie whispered.</p><p>"I love you too. I shouldn't have gotten angry with you. You were just doing your best to protect us."</p><p>He nodded, “It was never meant to hurt you.”</p><p>"I'm just not very good at letting other people look after me." She admitted.</p><p>“Don’t I know it!?” He smiled.</p><p>"I've never had that before. With the boys I just had to get on with it by myself."</p><p>“I know, but I’m here now...”</p><p>"Colette cornered me for a chat..."</p><p>“Oh yeah? What did you talk about?”</p><p>"You." Duffy smiled.</p><p>Charlie’s cheeks flushed red. “Oh dear... Should I be worried?” He joked.</p><p>"She made me realise that we've both not been talking to each other very well lately."</p><p>Charlie cringed, he knew that she was right. “In what way love?”</p><p>"I think we've both been worrying but keeping it to ourselves."</p><p>“I think you’re right. I’m sorry.” He reached for her hand, giving it a squeeze. “What have you been worrying about?” He asked softly.</p><p>"That you've become so focused on the triplets that you've stopped seeing me as a separate person."</p><p>Her words hit him like a tonne of bricks, he hadn’t thought of it like that. He nodded. “I’m so sorry, I’ve just been so worried about the pregnancy. I think I forgot the just you bit and the us bit...”</p><p>"I'm scared too but I just wish people would remember that I'm still me underneath."</p><p>“Duffy is still there.” He smiled.</p><p>"You better believe it!" She grinned.</p><p>He grinned back. “I haven’t forgotten you really!”</p><p>"I was hoping to prove to you that I don't need all this codling but today hasn't done me any favours has it?"</p><p>“Errr not really. You’ll be on bed rest for some time I’m afraid...”</p><p>Duffy sighed. "Can you at least get them to tilt the bed up slightly? Lying flat on my back like this makes my hips and lower back ache as it forces all the extra weight onto that area."</p><p>“I’ll go and find the midwife,” Charlie said.</p><p>Duffy sighed with relief as the midwife came and adjusted the bed, taking obs whilst she was there.</p><p>“That better?” Charlie asked.</p><p>"Much better." Duffy smiled.</p><p>“I’m going to need to go and get the boys shortly, what do you want me to tell them?”</p><p>"I don't know. I don't want them to be frightened and worried."</p><p>“I can try to explain it in a way that they’re not?”</p><p>"I'm sure you'll find the right words." She smiled, yawning.</p><p>“I’m going to leave you to rest love. Is there anything you want me to bring from home tomorrow?”</p><p>"My own pyjamas would be nice."</p><p>“Okay, well if you think of anything else, get them to call me.” He smiled. “Love you,” He leaned over to kiss her forehead.</p><p>"I love you too." She mumbled sleepily.</p><p>Charlie smiled as he watched her eyes shut, before leaving the room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Duffy let out a loud sigh as she flicked channels yet again. She could practically feel her mind rotting from the crap daytime television! Despite only spending three weeks in hospital after the miscarriage scare Charlie had banned her from returning to work, fearing a repeat.</p><p>She looked up as she heard the doorbell ring. She wasn't expecting anyone to visit. She slowly hauled herself up from the sofa, not an easy task now she was thirty weeks pregnant.</p><p>"Alright! Alright! I'm coming! Hold your horses!" Duffy yelled as the doorbell rang a second time.</p><p>Megan’s arms were laden with flowers and food. She’d been under strict instructions from Charlie.</p><p>"Megan? Is that you under there?!" Duffy chuckled.</p><p>“Let me in will you? My arms are about to fall off!” Megan grumbled.</p><p>"OK, you best come in. Head straight down the hall to the kitchen."</p><p>Megan wobbled a little under the weight of the items, dropping them down on the kitchen table with a sigh. She turned around, “Let’s see you then pet...” She said to Duffy who was making her way from the hallway slowly.</p><p>"How much stuff have you brought? Are you planning to move in?!" Duffy chuckled.</p><p>“My, my, my! You look... Wonderful!” Megan’s eyes lit up on seeing Duffy’s bump. “Come here pet, give us a hug, I’ve missed you!” Megan stepped forward, trying to hug Duffy.</p><p>"Well this isn't awkward at all..!" Duffy retorted sarcastically.</p><p>Megan pulled away, “So glad you’re happy to see me!” She laughed.</p><p>"I am, I'm just waiting for you to launch into your patented 'Megan fuss'..!" Duffy teased.</p><p>“Well, I was going to say...” Megan started. “But let’s have a cuppa and a cake first.” She grinned .</p><p>Duffy rolled her eyes as she made her way over to the kettle.</p><p>“I can do that, I’ve heard you’re on resting orders.”</p><p>"I can still make a cup of tea." Duffy grumbled.</p><p>“Orders are orders!” Megan pulled out a chair for Duffy to sit on.</p><p>"Fine!" Duffy grumbled, pushing the chair out slightly further before sitting down and folding her arms across the top of her bump.</p><p>“That’s better!” Megan smiled and finished making the tea.</p><p>"So Charlie sent you to check up on me?" Duffy asked, a slightly petulant tone to her voice.</p><p>“No Charlie said you might like some company. There’s a difference.” Megan responded.</p><p>"OK you're forgiven. Mainly because I'm slowly going out of my mind with boredom..!" Duffy sighed.</p><p>“What have you been doing?”</p><p>"Well I tried to sort out some things for the babies but you'd think I'd tried to scale a skyscraper from the way Charlie reacted..!"</p><p>“What exactly were you sorting...!?” Megan raised her eyebrow.</p><p>"Just a few babygros and bits for my hospital bag. Thought it best to get organised as I'll likely be spending several days in hospital when the time comes."</p><p>“That’s fair, he just worries, especially after what happened. How have you been?”</p><p>"I've been ok. Mostly just sitting around getting fatter and fatter coz I'm not allowed to do anything it seems." Duffy grumbled.</p><p>“You’re growing three babies, there’s no fat on you girl!”</p><p>"Hmm... I feel like a tank!" Duffy complained as Megan placed the mugs on the table. "So go on then, what were you going to say..?"</p><p>“Are you eating well? Are you resting while Charlie’s at work? Are you taking your supplements? Drinking lots of water?”</p><p>"In order? I barely have room to eat more than a few mouthfuls of food at a time, I can't just sit around staring at all the things that need doing, yes and same answer as the first question but with added peeing twenty million times a day!"</p><p>“Good girl!” Megan smiled. “And how are the boys and you and Charlie?”</p><p>"The boys are OK. Well they are when they're here anyway..."</p><p>“When they’re not...?”</p><p>"Apparently they've been causing Andrew increasing problems lately. He, of course, is blaming it all on me." Duffy rolled her eyes.</p><p>“It sounds to me like he might be the problem... I mean if they’re fine when they’re with you and Charlie... Did they mention what the problem is?”</p><p>"No but from what I've overheard between the boys it sounds like his girlfriend has got quite the gob on her and they haven't taken kindly to it." Duffy sighed.</p><p>“Ahh... Well that would explain it. It sounds like they’ve really taken to Charlie being around though?”</p><p>"Yeh, I think it helps that Charlie has always been a part of their lives anyway." Duffy smiled.</p><p>“True... But definitely a father figure now. How’s he feeling about having triplets!?”</p><p>"I suppose. Peter's always been very fond of Charlie since he was tiny. I think he's just about gotten his head around the idea." Duffy chuckled. "He almost fainted in the twelve week scan!"</p><p>“I can imagine!” Megan laughed. “Triplets, that’s quite something!”</p><p>"Its not like he's the only one who got a shock..!" Duffy pouted.</p><p>“I know,” Megan agreed softly. “Shall we go and sit in the lounge? It can’t be comfortable for you here!”</p><p>"Nowhere is comfortable anymore." Duffy muttered, groaning as she attempted to use the table to help haul herself up out of the chair.</p><p>“Are you getting any sleep?” Megan helped her up.</p><p>"Not really. Urgh, this is so undignified!" Duffy sighed.</p><p>“Give yourself some credit, you’re carrying triplets woman!”</p><p>"And yet everyone expects me to be all glowing and loving it." Duffy sighed. "I'm really not." She admitted quietly as they walked slowly through to the lounge.</p><p>“Not loving it?” Megan asked softly, watching Duffy attempt to lower herself onto the sofa.</p><p>"No. I really wanted to but I'm finding myself hating practically every second of it. I knew this pregnancy would be different but I was hoping it would be different in a good way." Duffy sighed angrily as she felt her eyes filling with tears. "Oh for the love of..!"</p><p>Megan reached for her arm, comforting her. “It’s okay. This is just the journey, yours may be full of bumps and potholes but the destination will be worth it. When you have three little ones in your arms.”</p><p>"Yeh, I keep trying to focus on the final result but even that seems so difficult. Trying to turn off my inner nurse isn't going well and that's not helping matters."</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>"Well obviously I'll be having a section. I understand medically why that's the right decision but at the same time... I'm scared..."</p><p>“The downside of nursing, knowing every possibility hey? It’s normal to be scared.”</p><p>"I know that attempting a natural delivery would be even more dangerous..." Duffy sighed.</p><p>“Absolutely, it’s not even a possibility. Charlie will be there with you.”</p><p>"All the things that could possibly go wrong just keep cycling round in my head. Between that and the fact that it seems like at any given time at least one of the babies is awake and in the mood to kick all hell out of me isn't exactly helping me sleep much."</p><p>“What are you most worried about?”</p><p>"That I'll start bleeding again but this time they won't be able to stop it."</p><p>“You’ll have the most experienced team with triplets, they’ll have encountered every possibility before. It will be okay, you’ll see.”</p><p>"I hope you're right."</p><p>“It’s normal to feel scared. Are you and Charlie okay? I mean have you talked about any of this with him?”</p><p>"I don't want to worry him. He's got enough on his plate."</p><p>Megan raised her eyebrows. “Is that a good plan? What’s on this plate of his that’s more important than you and your babies?”</p><p>"Baz is being difficult again."</p><p>“Oh yeah? In what way?”</p><p>"His access to Louis."</p><p>“What a bitch!” Megan paused briefly. “I’m sorry, but what woman doesn’t allow a father access to his own child!?”</p><p>"Apparently she didn't take well to his request for some flexibility."</p><p>“Set times and days I imagine then?”</p><p>"Yeh even though things are constantly up in the air here right now. She says that if Charlie really wanted to see Louis then he'd agree to her terms regardless of any potential clashes."</p><p>“Life doesn’t work like that hey, it needs to be flexible.”</p><p>"She seems to purposefully insist that the only days Charlie can see Louis are days she knows we have appointments."</p><p>“That’s unfair. Are you and Charlie on the same side with this?”</p><p>"I hate that he's missing out on time with his son. I even suggested that I could go to the appointments on my own whilst he sees Louis but he said no."</p><p>“That’s a horrible position to be in! As if she’s making him choose between his son and unborn children!”</p><p>"Seems that way." Duffy sighed. "So, yeh, between that and Andrew's girlfriend calling me every name under the sun within earshot of my sons I'm having a great time..!"</p><p>“That’s a lot to take on right now...”</p><p>"Thankfully most of what she says goes over Jake's head but Peter understands and Jake just copies Peter's reactions."</p><p>“What does she say? Why does she even care?”</p><p>"The usual crap - she says I'm stuck up and rude to her. She's the rude one making comments about my appearance every opportunity she gets. I don't know why, she got what she wanted in the end. For years she'd wanted him to leave me, maybe she's mad that in the end I left him."</p><p>“Mmm” Megan pondered. “Don’t listen to her.”</p><p>"I don't. It's not like she's saying anything I'm not already well aware of. I do own mirrors afterall!"</p><p>“Duffy... You are eating aren’t you?”</p><p>"Yes!" Duffy retorted.</p><p>“Because right now, this isn’t just about you...”</p><p>"I know it isn't."</p><p>“Good!”</p><p>"I'm not stupid Megan."</p><p>“Did I say you were? I know you very well and I know that you’re under a lot of stress right now. I’m trying to look out for you.”</p><p>"I know you are." Duffy sighed.</p><p>“What can I do? Some cleaning? Some cooking?”</p><p>"Oh so that's what's in all the bags you brought with you?"</p><p>Megan grinned, “Thought you could have a rest. I could cook some freezer meals for when you have newborns and no time to cook. And I could do a bit of cleaning, help out a bit...”</p><p>"I see you don't trust Charlie's cooking any more than I do..!" Duffy giggled.</p><p>“Well I did think he might have his hands full too!"</p><p>"That's true but he's still a terrible cook!"</p><p>Megan smiled, “Good job I’m not then hey!” She winked. “So you put your feet up, I’m going to get cooking!”</p><p>"I don't want to sit in here by myself though." Duffy pouted.</p><p>“You are one difficult madam!” Megan laughed. “Do you want me to stay or are you coming?”</p><p>"I'll come with you..." Duffy replied, shifting slightly on the sofa. "...eventually..." She grunted.</p><p>Megan felt a rush of sympathy for Duffy as she struggled once again to do something so simple. “You’re doing amazing, you know that Duffy?”</p><p>"I swear I'll never take getting out of a chair gracefully for granted ever again." Duffy grumbled.</p><p>Megan wrapped her arm around Duffy’s shoulders. “You’ll have six little people to help you up though!”</p><p>"Now that's an image!"</p><p>Megan laughed. “Only you and Charlie would end up with six children unintentionally!”</p><p>"Hey! Jake was planned! And so was this pregnancy, well, sort of..."</p><p>“I imagine triplets wasn’t though hey!” Megan smirked.</p><p>"No, we didn't spend almost a year trying to get pregnant with triplets."</p><p>Megan held her hands up in defence. “Point taken.”</p><p>"I'd pretty much given up." Duffy sighed sadly.</p><p>“Then this must have been a lovely surprise for you both.”</p><p>"He was convinced long before I was. I couldn't bring myself to believe it was true despite having every symptom in the book."</p><p>“Sometimes it’s harder to believe it ourselves, even if everyone else is convinced.”</p><p>"Oh it was pretty obvious but I'd been disappointed one too many times to believe it."</p><p>“Were you really trying for a year?”</p><p>Duffy nodded sadly as they entered the kitchen. "There was no reason why it wasn't happening. It was something we both wanted, a baby together to complete our family."</p><p>“Ah love, sometimes these things happen when the time is right, doesn’t stop your heart aching whilst you're waiting though pet.”</p><p>"Looking back I think the stress we were both under probably didn't help." Duffy sighed as she sat down. "So what are you planning to cook?"</p><p>“You’re probably right! Well I have the ingredients for a few things - was going to start with my Irish Stew!” Megan grinned.</p><p>Duffy's face lit up. "I remember that getting us through more winter nightshifts than I care to count!"</p><p>“I thought so, I trekked to work in the snow with a whole gallon of the stuff, that one time. Can’t beat it!”</p><p>"I still can't believe you did that!" Duffy chuckled. "My fingers were so numb I didn't realise how hot the bowl was til I'd almost scalded them!"</p><p>Megan laughed. “I had to keep us all going, we couldn’t get home between shifts.”</p><p>"Yeh, that was a hell of a storm. Crazy to think that was ten years ago. Let's just hope we don't have a repeat this coming winter."</p><p>“Yeah, let’s hope! Great team though, we got each other through.”</p><p>"We did. A lot's changed since then. I'd only just made sister a couple of months before."</p><p>“Oh it sure has, not to mention you and Charlie!” Megan laughed, making a start on chopping some vegetables.</p><p>"You would have strung him up back then!" Duffy chuckled. "Are you sure I can't help with anything?"</p><p>“It’s okay. Oh I have been tempted numerous times, I was worried he wouldn’t treat you right...”</p><p>"That's sweet of you but you of all people should know that he's a good man."</p><p>“I know that, but he was also a bit of a ladies man back in the day. I’m glad he’s grown up a bit with you.” She smiled.</p><p>"I know, what do you think caught my attention in the first place..?" Duffy winked.</p><p>“The fact he was a ladies man?” Megan laughed.</p><p>"It was that cheeky grin. I just kept hoping he'd turn it my way one day."</p><p>"He certainly did that!" </p><p>"Hmm. This wasn't quite what I had in mind at the time."</p><p>“I bet! Are you and Charlie okay? I mean there’s been a lot of change recently...”</p><p>"We bicker but what couple doesn't?"</p><p>“Exactly, as long as you love him and he loves you, you’ll get through anything.”</p><p>"That's my hope. I think he's just relieved that he hasn't got to worry about something happening at work."</p><p>“Yeah, that must have been stressful. It’s a dangerous place to work at the best of times. Let alone while carrying.”</p><p>"We had a huge fight that day over my working." Duffy admitted.</p><p>“You keeping him on his toes still?”</p><p>"Its an argument I would have won had I not collapsed in the toilets an hour later." Duffy harumphed.</p><p>“Oh Duffy... He’s on your side!”</p><p>"I just don't like sitting around being useless."</p><p>Megan raised her eyebrows, wondering if she was referring to her current situation. “You’re never useless, you can provide support and care in different ways.”</p><p>"He had me suturing minor lacerations all shift." Duffy rolled her eyes.</p><p>“Would you prefer if he didn’t care?”</p><p>"Of course not! It's just... Oh I don't know!"</p><p>Megan smirked at her, adding more vegetables to the pan.</p><p>"I don't think I know what I want right now." Duffy sighed. "Its so frustrating!"</p><p>“Does Charlie know that?”</p><p>"He knows I'm frustrated and bored. But that's not exactly much he can do really."</p><p>Megan nodded, putting a lid on the pan. “That’s got to cook for a few hours now.”</p><p>"So what's next in Megan's kitchen takeover?"</p><p>Megan laughed. “Bolognese sauce!”</p><p>"Oh you will be popular with the boys!"</p><p>“Good! So do you have everything you need for the arrival of the triplets?”</p><p>"We've got most things we need. It's going to be a bit of a tight squeeze in our bedroom but we'll make the best of it. It's been tricky to know what clothes to get as who knows how big they'll be when they're born and they'll no doubt be in hospital for a while anyway."</p><p>“Yeah, I imagine it’s a bit tricky to get your head round needing three of everything. You’ll soon sort it though, I’m sure.”</p><p>"Yeh whilst also balancing out dealing with the boys too."</p><p>“Are you anxious about it all?”</p><p>"Charlie is. Baz has got him so convinced that he's a terrible father."</p><p>“Do you think he’s a terrible father?”</p><p>"If I did I wouldn't be pregnant right now. I'm not subjecting anymore of my kids to the curse of a shit dad."</p><p>“And I presume he knows that you think that? Does it help to reassure him?”</p><p>"I keep telling him but it doesn't seem to sink in."</p><p>“Why does Baz say he’s terrible? He always seems to be great to me.”</p><p>"She says he wasn't there enough but it's not like she made it easy for him to be."</p><p>“Poor guy, I imagine he tried his upmost to be there. How often is he getting to see Louis?” Megan was adding some herbs to the sauce.</p><p>"He gets three or four days a month if he's lucky and she's feeling generous." Duffy replied bitterly.</p><p>Megan shook her head. “What a shame!”</p><p>"The thing is that the one who's being hurt most by it all is Louis. He just wants his parents to get along."</p><p>“Exactly. Does he get on with Peter and Jake?”</p><p>"Yeh he and Jake are so close, they love playing together when he visits."</p><p>Megan smiled and finished making the bolognese. “Can I get you a drink?”</p><p>"I'm ok. The more I drink the more I have to pee." Duffy shook her head.</p><p>“You’ve got to keep hydrated though young lady!” Megan laughed.</p><p>"Yeh, yeh, yeh." Duffy mocked with a grin.</p><p>Megan passed her a glass of water.</p><p>"You just want to see me try and get out this chair again don't you?"</p><p>Megan laughed out loud, “Course not!”</p><p>"I believe you, thousands wouldn't!"</p><p>“While they’re cooking, do you want to show me your baby stuff?”</p><p>"That package of stuff came this morning and I haven't had chance to open it yet." Duffy pointed to a large box sitting next to the back door.</p><p>“Ooh exciting! Shall I bring it upstairs?”</p><p>"No, let's open it in here as most of it will need washing anyway."</p><p>“Ah clothes for the wee ones is it?” Megan hauled the box up onto the kitchen table so Duffy could reach it more easily.</p><p>"And some bits for their cribs."</p><p>Megan used scissors to open the box.</p><p>"Its so tricky trying to decide what colours to pick."</p><p>“What did you go for?” Megan asked, letting Duffy open the box fully.</p><p>"Light yellow and green stripes." Duffy smiled, looking into the box.</p><p>Duffy reached for a tiny baby grow, holding it up to show Megan. “Oh, it’s so tiny, you forget how small they are at first!”</p><p>"Its crazy to think they're actually that small!" Duffy remarked laying the babygro on top of her bump.</p><p>“And you have three in there!” Megan grinned.</p><p>"And they've not even finished growing yet." Duffy cringed.</p><p>“How many weeks is it now?”</p><p>"Thirty as of yesterday."</p><p>“When is your C section booked?”</p><p>"Tentatively for thirty four weeks but they reassess that at my weekly appointments."</p><p>“Well if you need me to have the boys at any point, just let me know.” Megan smiled, as Duffy reached into the box again.</p><p>"Thank you. Mum isn't exactly falling over herself to help us out." Duffy sighed.</p><p>“Oh? What’s happening there?”</p><p>"She didn't exactly take the news well..." Duffy frowned.</p><p>“I would have thought she would be happy, having even more grandchildren on the way!”</p><p>"She thinks it's going to all end in tears again."</p><p>“With Charlie?”</p><p>"Yeh, she thinks I've really landed myself in it this time."</p><p>“Five kids as a single parent type thing?”</p><p>"Yeh. It's nice to know she has such faith in me isn't it?"</p><p>“She’s probably just worried pet, she doesn’t know Charlie like we do. Andrew didn’t exactly fill her with hope!”</p><p>"Hence the reason me and Andrew are now divorced. I don't make the same mistake twice."</p><p>“I know that. Give her time, she’ll come round.”</p><p>"She's had four months so far."</p><p>Megan sighed, “She’s really upset you hasn’t she..?”</p><p>"You think I shouldn't be upset that my own mother thinks I'm incapable of forming a lasting relationship? That she thinks I got pregnant simply to trap Charlie just like I apparently tried to do to Andrew."</p><p>“Oh I think what’s she’s said is very unfair Duffy. It makes me cross that she’s upset you. You deserve love and support during this time, I’m sure it’s already terrifying enough!”</p><p>"She barely speaks to me. She still looks after the boys from time to time but I don't get much more than a cursory greeting out of her."</p><p>Megan rubbed Duffy’s back. “I’m sorry love.”</p><p>"I thought we'd got past all our problems but it seems I was wrong. I don't understand why she's so stubborn and difficult."</p><p>“Probably scared for you, but instead of showing you love, she judges.”</p><p>"I don't need her judgement!"</p><p>“I know, it’s unhelpful and unkind. Have you tried speaking to her again?”</p><p>"There's no point. We just end up rowing."</p><p>“Well I’ll be your honorary mum for a bit, if you’d like.” Megan smiled.</p><p>"You always have been." Duffy smiled.</p><p>“I’m serious though, if you need me to have the boys, cook, clean, help in any way, promise you’ll call!”</p><p>"OK. Thank you, it means a lot." Duffy smiled, her eyes tearing up slightly again.</p><p>“It’s a pleasure!” Megan squeezed Duffy’s shoulder. “So what did you get for their cribs then?” Looking back over at the box.</p><p>Duffy reached back into the box. "A few blankets and some sheets."</p><p>“Lovely! Shall I put them in the washer for you?”</p><p>"You're not going to take no for an answer are you?"</p><p>“I’m glad you’re letting me help, it’s the least I can do!”</p><p>"You didn't really give me much choice..!" Duffy chuckled.</p><p>“Charlie may have had a little to do with it...”</p><p>"Trust you two to conspire against me..!"</p><p>“With the absolutely best intentions at heart!” Megan smiled. “He’s a good egg that Charlie Fairhead you know.”</p><p>"I'll tell him you said that!" Duffy giggled.</p><p>“Good!” Megan smiled, turning the washing machine on after loading the lighter items in. “I’m going to pop these into Tupperware.” Referring to the stew and bolognese which were now done.</p><p>"OK. Thank you for all of this. I keep trying to get stuff done but I'm just so damn tired and sore most of the time..." Duffy sighed.</p><p>“It’s okay, I like to help. Why don’t you go and put your feet up? Charlie will be back soon with the boys.”</p><p>"I'm ok here. I think they might actually all be having a nap at the same time for once."</p><p>“But they have been moving today?” Megan looked a little concerned.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>“That’s good.”</p><p>"Don't worry, I've been keeping track in my head."</p><p>“I knew you would be, it was a silly question!” Megan smiled at her.</p><p>"Not at all. It's nice that you care."</p><p>“Oh I do that! You and Charlie are both very important to me!” Megan turned back to ladling the food into containers.</p><p>"The fact that you've given us your blessing means a lot to both of us."</p><p>“I’ll always be there.” Megan reassured her.</p><p>"And we're here for you if you ever need us too." Duffy smiled.</p><p>“Thanks pet,” Megan smiled.</p><p>"That's what friends are for."</p><p>Just at that moment, the front door opened and in rushed the boys.</p><p>"That's the end of the peace and quiet..!" Duffy chuckled.</p><p>“Hello boys!” Megan smiled at them as they came running into the kitchen, hugging their mum first.</p><p>"Aunty Megan!" Jake grinned, bouncing over to hug her too.</p><p>“How are you Jake?” Megan wrapped her arms around him.</p><p>"I'm gunna be a big brother soon!" Jake's grin widened.</p><p>“I know, you’re going to be a great big brother!” Megan noticed Peter was loitering, a little more apprehensive than Jake. “Come here you!” She wrapped the older boy in a hug.</p><p>Peter patted Megan's back awkwardly.</p><p>Jake was still bouncing exuberantly. "There's gunna be three babies Aunty Megan. That's why mummy's tummy is so huge!" He giggled, gesturing wildly with his arms.</p><p>Megan laughed at Jake’s response just as Charlie arrived into the chaos of the kitchen. He looked very tired after his shift. Leaning in, he kissed Duffy’s cheek and touched her shoulder.</p><p>Duffy rolled her eyes at Jake. "Thank you for that..!" She chuckled dryly. She turned to look up at Charlie. "Tough day?" She whispered sympathetically.</p><p>Charlie nodded, trying to fake a smile to reassure her. “I bought some stuff for dinner.” He placed the bag on the side.</p><p>"Ooh, what did you get?" Duffy smiled. 'We'll talk later...' She mouthed.</p><p>He smiled appreciatively at her, he loved how she always had his back, no matter what she was dealing with herself. </p><p>“Some stuff to make a salad and some chicken. Hope that’s okay.”</p><p>"Sounds lovely. Nice and light."</p><p>“I know heavy isn’t great at the moment,” He smiled at her. “Lovely to see you Megan!” Charlie went over and leant over Jake to kiss her cheek.</p><p>"Give that food here and sit down." Megan instructed.</p><p>“It’s okay, you’re enjoying your catch up - I can make it.”</p><p>"Sit yourself down, I can chat and cook at the same time - how do you think all this got done?" Megan gestured to the boxed up meals on the counter.</p><p>Charlie sighed, he constantly felt as if he couldn’t keep on top of it all or do enough at the moment. It worried him. “Thank you so much Megan, I’m just going to get changed.”</p><p>"Take your time, we've got a handle on things down here." Megan smiled.</p><p>He smiled gratefully at her. 'You okay?' He mouthed at Duffy as he made his way to the door.</p><p>Duffy nodded, rubbing her bump gently. "All this noise has woken them up again!"</p><p>Charlie placed his hand on hers, 'Love you' He mouthed, before leaving the room.</p><p>The boys had wandered out into the garden leaving the two women alone once more.</p><p>Megan had noticed the spice rack and was beginning to select a few for the chicken.</p><p>"Charlie would never have thought of that." Duffy chuckled softly.</p><p>“The spices?” Megan smiled.</p><p>"Yeh we would have gotten plain roast chicken most likely."</p><p>“Ahh you need some spices to liven it up!” Megan grinned. “We’ll show him!” She winked at Duffy.</p><p>"Yeh, then he'll see why I made him put that rack up."</p><p>Megan laughed. She turned her attention to concentraing on seasoning the chicken.</p><p>"I'm worried about him. Does he look unwell to you? Or am I just overly fussing?"</p><p>Megan paused, she had thought he looked tired but she didn’t want Duffy to worry. “I don’t think he’s unwell, tired maybe - a tough shift?”</p><p>"I hope that's all it is. Don't tell him that I told you this but he wasn't too well a few months back. He claims he's all better from that after a couple of weeks off work but I'm not entirely convinced. I think he's playing it down so I don't worry." Duffy confided.</p><p>“What was wrong?” Megan asked softly.</p><p>"He collapsed. They say it was stress but I fear it was a warning of something more serious on the horizon."</p><p>“Okay... Keep talking to him, he’d hopefully open up to you if it was something to worry about.”</p><p>"I hope you're right." Duffy sighed.</p><p>“You two are a right pair you know - you spend so much time worrying about each other!” Megan laughed.</p><p>"I worry because he needs someone to. He worries because he's a total fusspot!" Duffy retorted.</p><p>“Would he not worry about you because someone needs to?” Megan raised her eyebrows, smirking at her.</p><p>"I'm perfectly capable of looking after myself thank you very much!"</p><p>“Oh Duffy, it’s normal for people to care for you...”</p><p>"There's a difference between caring and acting like I'm an incompetent child..!"</p><p>“Woah love, where has this come from?”</p><p>"None of you let me do anything!" Duffy sulked, clearly in the grips of another hormonal mood swing.</p><p>“We’re just trying to help. Do you want to make the salad?”</p><p>"You mean you actually trust me with a knife? I am honoured!" Duffy retorted sarcastically.</p><p>“Don’t be silly!” Megan passed her some of the salad materials and a knife.</p><p>Duffy shifted awkwardly and muttered under her breath as she attempted to find a comfortable position to carry out the task. She was determined not to be defeated by the tricky logistics of the situation.</p><p>Megan could see she was going to struggle to reach the board with her bump. “You’re capable, strong and determined, nothing has changed, we’re just trying to help,” She whispered softly.</p><p>"I don't need help!" Duffy muttered, slightly breathless as she attempted to reach over.</p><p>“Okay...” Megan popped the chicken into the oven and began to clear up, putting most of the things she had used in the dishwasher. Glancing over at Duffy, she could tell that she was becoming more and more frustrated.</p><p>After yet another failed attempt Duffy threw down the items in her hands and promptly burst into floods of tears.</p><p>Megan looked over at her, “Oh love.”</p><p>"I can't even make a salad for goodness sakes!"</p><p>Megan went over to hug her. “But you know what you can do?”</p><p>"Absolutely bugger all it seems." Duffy sighed.</p><p>“Love your family with all you heart and that’s what you are doing. Who needs salad anyway?” Megan joked.</p><p>Any chance Duffy had to reply was cut off as Charlie reentered the kitchen.</p><p>He could tell that she’d been crying, he went to stand next to her and reached for her hand. “Love?”</p><p>"I'm fine."</p><p>He didn’t believe her but didn’t want to cause a fuss in front of Megan. Squeezing her hand, he moved behind her to massage her shoulders.</p><p>Duffy leant her head back against Charlie, a sigh escaping her lips. "You smell nice." She mumbled.</p><p>He smiled and kissed her head, feeling her slowly relax under his fingertips.</p><p>"I'm going to check on the boys." Megan smiled, heading out into the garden before either could object.</p><p>“Oops did I make it awkward?” Charlie giggled.</p><p>"I think she wants us to talk." Duffy sighed, rolling her eyes.</p><p>“Do you want to talk?” He continued to massage her shoulders and neck.</p><p>"I'd like to know what happened today."</p><p>“Just a tough shift, it’s all better now I’m home with you.” He smiled.</p><p>"Charlie..."</p><p>“What?” He said softly.</p><p>"I wish you'd confide in me what's wrong. Not just today either."</p><p>“We lost three today in resus... Mother and two children.” He whispered, playing with her hair with his fingers.</p><p>"Oh sweetheart..!" She reached up to squeeze his hand with hers.</p><p>“We tried everything, it was horrendous.” His voice faltered.</p><p>She twisted slightly to try and hug him.</p><p>Charlie closed his eyes briefly, trying to take the images away.</p><p>"I'm sure you did your very best."</p><p>He opened his eyes again, “We did.” He smiled, moving so that she could reach him.</p><p>"It never gets any easier though does it?"</p><p>“No, especially not when it’s a family.”</p><p>"Were there any survivers?"</p><p>Charlie shook his head and then brushed her hair back tenderly.</p><p>She pulled him closer so his head was resting on her shoulder.</p><p>“Thank you.” He whispered.</p><p>"I just wish I was there to help you more."</p><p>“You did just help, you listened when I’m tired and sad. When I should be the one listening to you!”</p><p>"I should be at your side at work though."</p><p>Charlie smiled, “But you’re cooking us some babies..!”</p><p>"Yeh... I'd probably just get in the way at work wouldn't I?" She sighed sadly.</p><p>“Hey, you’re never in the way. I miss you at work.” He lifted her chin, she looked so sad.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I'm not helping cheer you up am I?"</p><p>He reached down to kiss her softly, as way of an answer.</p><p>She rested her forehead against his as they parted. "I know something that'll cheer you up..."</p><p>“What’s that love?”</p><p>"The stuff we ordered came." She smiled, reaching out towards the box that was still sat on the table.</p><p>He smiled, “Any good?”</p><p>"I told you the stripes would look better than plain cream." She smiled, holding one of the blankets up.</p><p>“And you were right!” He grinned. “You have a better eye for this stuff.” He paused momentarily “Duffy, why were you upset before?”</p><p>"Oh I was just having a hormonal tantrum." She replied dismissively.</p><p>He smirked, not wanting to push any further. Picking up a tiny babygro, “Can you believe that soon they’ll be three little people here!?”</p><p>"I keep thinking I've wrapped my head around the idea but then it'll pop up and floor me again."</p><p>“We’re a good team!”</p><p>"We'll have to be!" She chuckled. "I've been meaning to ask - how good are your nappy changing skills?" She smirked.</p><p>“Ten out of ten, I’d say!” He grinned, leaning in to kiss her again, just as the oven timer went off and Megan came in.</p><p>"Its just constant interruptions round here..!" Duffy giggled.</p><p>Megan laughed, “Good to see you both smiling!”</p><p>"Are the boys playing nicely out there?" Duffy asked.</p><p>“Yeah, they’re created some kind of obstacle course with the footballs...” Megan laughed.</p><p>"Right... Remind me not to go out in the garden then..!" Duffy chuckled lightly as the final preparations for dinner were completed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charlie called the boys in from the garden to eat dinner.</p><p>"I don't like vegetables." Jake complained, spotting the food on the table as he came inside.</p><p>“Just try a bit,” Megan attempted.</p><p>"Jake you know the rules." Duffy added.</p><p>Jake looked annoyed but did attempt to eat the food on his plate without too much fuss.</p><p>"This is delicious Megan." Duffy smiled.</p><p>“Thanks for cooking for us,” Charlie added.</p><p>"My pleasure." Megan smiled. "It makes a change to be cooking for more than just myself."</p><p>Before long, they’d finished dinner.</p><p>"Can we have ice cream now?" Jake begged.</p><p>Charlie laughed, “Meet Jake, world’s biggest ice cream fan!”</p><p>"Please! I ate my vegetables!" Jake pleaded.</p><p>“Of course you can buddy!” Charlie stood up to get him some ice cream out of the freezer.</p><p>"Yes! You're the best Charlie!" Jake grinned. "Imogen doesn't let us have ice cream." He added bitterly.</p><p>Charlie raised his eyebrows, “She doesn’t?” He looked over at Duffy.</p><p>Duffy rolled her eyes. "What does your dad say about that?"</p><p>“He says she’s right and that we don’t want to get fat.” Peter piped up.</p><p>Duffy's eyes narrowed as she attempted to hold her temper. "He said that?"</p><p>Peter nodded. </p><p>Charlie interrupted, “You eat a balanced diet, you can have some ice cream.”</p><p>"She said that mummy clearly likes ice cream, didn't she Peter?" Jake added.</p><p>“Jake!” Peter was old enough to know that some things you didn’t repeat.</p><p>"Mummy said we should always tell the truth!" Jake whined.</p><p>“It’s okay but Imogen’s wrong, mummy doesn’t eat that much ice cream. She’s having three babies!” Charlie tried to explain.</p><p>"I know that!" Jake replied flippantly. "She said that daddy left mummy coz mummy is old and fat and ugly and mean."</p><p>Peter put his head in his hands, unable to look at his mum and willing his little brother to shut up.</p><p>Charlie looked over at Duffy who was visibly upset, she was avoiding everyone’s eye contact. </p><p>“That woman is wrong, we all know that your mummy is none of those things. It’s unkind what she said.” Megan explained to Jake.</p><p>"Then why does daddy laugh when she says those things?" Jake looked genuinely baffled.</p><p>Duffy looked as if she wanted the ground to swallow her up, she brushed a few tears away, unable to speak. </p><p>Megan continued, “Maybe he wasn’t being very kind either?”</p><p>"That's why I don't want to go there anymore!" Peter declared and stomped out the room.</p><p>Duffy held her head in her hands. Jake looked confused and Megan and Charlie looked awkwardly at each other.</p><p>Megan was the first to recover her composure. "Maybe let him calm down a bit and then work it out?" She suggested softly. "Why don't we eat some of that yummy ice cream Jake?" She encouraged the youngster.</p><p>Jake nodded, walking over to wrap his arms around Duffy.</p><p>"Don't worry. I'll have a chat with Peter and daddy ok?" Duffy reassured.</p><p>Jake nodded. “Megan, are going to come and eat ice cream outside with me?”</p><p>"Of course I will. Its been a very long time since a handsome young man asked me to eat with him!" Megan smiled broadly.</p><p>Jake smiled widely, skipping outside. Before she went, Megan turned to Duffy “Those people are speaking complete tosh, don’t you get believing any of it, you hear me!?”</p><p>Duffy sighed.</p><p>Megan left them inside. Charlie was clearing the table. “Megan’s right.”</p><p>"Oh don't you start as well..!" Duffy grumbled. "Its not like I didn't already know that skinny little witch was saying things about me!"</p><p>Charlie carried on tidying up. “Do you want me to go and see Peter?”</p><p>"OK. He might be more willing to talk to you." Duffy sighed.</p><p>Charlie kissed her forehead and went to speak to Peter.</p><p>Though Peter's bedroom door was closed Charlie could hear the sound of sniffles and crying from the room.</p><p>Charlie knocked softly, “Can I come in Peter?”</p><p>"Just a minute..." Peter replied, wiping furiously at his damp cheeks. Drying his hands on the duvet he sat up straight. "OK. You can come in."</p><p>Charlie opened the door slowly, Peter looked very sad but was trying to pretend he wasn’t. “Can I sit down with you?” Charlie asked him.</p><p>"OK."</p><p>“You okay?” Charlie started, settling himself on the bed next to Peter.</p><p>"Fine." Peter mumbled.</p><p>“It’s okay for you to be upset about this. We both know that your mum is none of the things they said...”</p><p>"Why does dad have to be so mean about mum? You're not mean about Louis' mum."</p><p>“Hmm I don’t know, maybe he’s trying to convince Imogen or maybe he’s not being very nice...”</p><p>"She isn't very nice. She yells at Jake all the time."</p><p>“I think that tells you why then maybe? What does she say to Jake?”</p><p>"She says he's stupid and can't get anything right. She makes him cry. I tried to tell dad but he just said that Jake needed to stop being such a crybaby."</p><p>Charlie exhaled loudly. “I can understand why you feel like that. That’s not fair, Jake’s only little. What does she say to you?”</p><p>"She said I was rude coz I stopped doing what she told me to." Peter shrugged.</p><p>“What did she want you to do?”</p><p>"Anything. If she tells me to turn the TV off I ignore her and turn it up instead."</p><p>Charlie smirked but tried to remain serious. “Why don’t you want to go there any more?”</p><p>"Coz I don't like how she makes Jake cry and says horrible things about mum. Dad does nothing about it. He encourages her."</p><p>“Would it help if your mum has a word with him about it?”</p><p>"I don't want mum getting upset. I told Jake not to say anything but he's got a big gob!" Peter grumbled.</p><p>“Your mum wouldn’t want you to feel worried about going there though... So if it might help?”</p><p>"Maybe you could talk to him instead? I'm worried about mum and dad getting into an argument and it being bad for mum and the babies."</p><p>“That’s a very grown up thing to think about. I’m happy to do that but I will need to check your mum’s okay with it.”</p><p>"Do you have to tell her? I know secrets are bad but what if its better for the person not to know? Does that make it kinda OK?" Peter asked, trying to grapple with concepts beyond his young age.</p><p>“I can’t promise not to tell her, but I can promise that I will try not to worry her. I can’t speak to your dad without her approval and your dad might not want to even speak to me!”</p><p>"Does dad not like you either?" Peter asked.</p><p>“I don’t think so... I guess he thinks I stole your mum away?”</p><p>"But you make mum happier than he did."</p><p>Charlie smiled, “I try.”</p><p>"I know she's grumpy a lot at the moment but we learned at school that's because of hormones." Peter replied matter of factly.</p><p>Charlie laughed, “You’re very mature Peter. One thing they probably didn’t tell you is not to tell her that!”</p><p>"Will that make her yell more?"</p><p>“It’s sometimes best not to remind her.” Charlie grinned.</p><p>"OK. She's really loud when she yells."</p><p>“She’s going through a lot at the moment, but she loves you to bits. She’ll be worried you're sad.”</p><p>"Yeh I know that..!" Peter rolled his eyes shooting Charlie a disgruntled look. "I'm not a little kid like Jake. I know stuff!" He declared proudly.</p><p>“I know, you’re a lot more grown up than Jake. That’s why we let you stay up later, why you have certain privileges and why I can talk to you about this.”</p><p>"Coz I'm almost a grown up?" Peter asked with a hint of childish glee.</p><p>“Absolutely!” Charlie grinned. “You know you can talk to me anytime about anything that upsets you, right?”</p><p>"Yeh. Thanks." Peter replied bashfully.</p><p>“I’m going to go and see you mum now. Are you going to come back down too?”</p><p>"Is there still ice cream left?"</p><p>“Of course, I bought two new tubs the other day.” Charlie smiled.</p><p>"Yes!" Peter's face lit up and he did a fist pump before jumping up and dashing to the stairs. "You snooze, you lose!" He called back over his shoulder at Charlie.</p><p>Charlie shook his head, listening to Peter thunder down the stairs. He followed down behind him.</p><p>By the time he reached the kitchen Charlie caught a brief glimpse of Peter's back as he ran into the garden with his ice cream to join his brother.</p><p>"I don't know what you said but it seems to have worked." Duffy chuckled, leaning slightly against the worktop as she tidied.</p><p>Charlie wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck. “I have skills!” He joked.</p><p>"Oh I'm well aware of that..!" She smirked, her hand rubbing her belly gently.</p><p>He grinned, placing his own hands on her belly. “I didn’t mean those skills!” He smirked, kissing her neck again.</p><p>"I meant your skills as a father, it was your dirty mind that subverted it..!" She giggled.</p><p>“Oops!” He joked before becoming more serious. “You okay?” He held both of her hands.</p><p>She rolled her eyes, sighing dramatically. "Why does everyone keep asking me that?"</p><p>“Because we love you and because what you just heard was horrible and so untrue. So before you start getting cross, just let me look after you.” He smirked, his hands reached around and squeezing her bottom.</p><p>"You 'looking after' me like that was how I ended up in this condition in the first place!" She giggled, leaning into him.</p><p>“It made you smile though, it’s not my fault you’re so damn irresistible!”</p><p>"Even now?" She snorted.</p><p>“Even now! I happen to find your extra curves very distracting!” He grinned.</p><p>"I find them very distracting too when they start wriggling around as I'm trying to enjoy your company." She tilted her head back and kissed his neck just below his jaw.</p><p>“I love it when they do that,” He whispered into her ear, his hands roaming over her body.</p><p>"You just like to wind them up... Ow!" She pouted.</p><p>“Hey, you be nice to mummy in there!” He laughed.</p><p>"Great! Now they're ganging up on me!" She sulked playfully.</p><p>His fingers played with the hair at the nape of her neck, before he kissed her lips softly. “Not old. Not fat. Not ugly. Not mean.” He kissed her in between each phrase.</p><p>"So what am I then? You've listed all the things I'm not..."</p><p>“You’re kind. You’re sexy. You’re lovely. You’re the best mum and the best partner.” He carried on kissing her after each word.</p><p>"Keep going..." She giggled.</p><p>"You have that look..."</p><p>"What look?"</p><p>“The come here one, it makes my heart go faster.”</p><p>"Not just your heart either..!" She purred, reaching her hand between them to give him a cheeky squeeze.</p><p>He smirked, “True! And sometimes when I glance at you, if we’re both busy, I can see the love in your eyes.”</p><p>"Only sometimes..?"</p><p>“I mean, when you see me sometimes, not I only feel that sometimes. Don’t worry.” He kissed her again.</p><p>"OK." She giggled as one of the babies kicked out against Charlie.</p><p>“Do they have it in for me already!?” He pretended to be sad.</p><p>"Aww, poor boy..!" She teased with mock sympathy.</p><p>“Are you not on my side anymore?” He pouted.</p><p>"Of course I am."</p><p>“Good,” He smiled, he seemed genuinely relieved.</p><p>"I would show you just how much but I think we'd end up in trouble with my doctor..!" She giggled mischievously.</p><p>“That sounds just what I need,” He pressed himself up against her side. “But you’re right...” He exhaled.</p><p>"Unless you fancy playing emergency midwife afterwards..." She sniggered.</p><p>Charlie sighed, “I’m looking forward to some fun in a few months time! Show you how much I’ve missed you!”</p><p>"I look forward to that! There's some fun and games we can indulge in later if you're a good boy..!" She winked.</p><p>“Oh yeah?” He grinned. Just as Megan returned to the kitchen.</p><p>"What are you doing up out of that chair?!" Megan tutted.</p><p>Duffy rolled her eyes. "I'm fine..!"</p><p>“Don’t worry, I’m looking after her,” Charlie smiled.</p><p>"Yeh he's very good at looking after me!" Duffy giggled.</p><p>Megan rolled her eyes, “I’m going to make tracks now.”</p><p>"Thank you for today Megan." Duffy smiled.</p><p>“Yeah, thank you so much, you’re a god send!” Charlie smiled, giving Megan a hug.</p><p>"You're welcome, I've had a lovely time." Megan gathered up her belongings, “You take it easy missy!” She said to Duffy, kissing her on the cheek. “You need anything, call!”</p><p>"We will do." Duffy smiled.</p><p>Charlie walked Megan to the door.</p><p>"You look after yourself and her." Megan told him.</p><p>“Promise,” He smiled.</p><p>"And no funny business, you hear me?"</p><p>Charlie laughed, “I have no idea what you mean!”</p><p>"I know what you're like Charlie Fairhead and she's no better!"</p><p>Charlie flushed red, “I’ll be on my best behaviour, I promise!”</p><p>"That's what worries me!" Megan chuckled.</p><p>Charlie laughed, “Thanks so much for today, I mean it.”</p><p>"Any time."</p><p>Charlie watched as she drove off, before shutting the front door and returning to the kitchen.</p><p>"Now where were we..?" Duffy smirked.</p><p>“Megan’s given me my orders, I can’t come near you!” Charlie smirked.</p><p>"Party pooper!" Duffy pouted.</p><p>“Oh believe me, I wish I could...”</p><p>"Since when were you so scared of Megan..?" She teased.</p><p>“I just don’t trust myself!”</p><p>"Can I at least get a back rub after we go to bed later?"</p><p>“Of course love,” He walked closer to her and wrapped his arms around her.</p><p>"I might just give you a little rub in return..."</p><p>He laughed, “I think this is what Megan was referring too! Can I run you a bath?”</p><p>"What do you mean? Has she been slandering my good name again?" Duffy giggled. "I won't turn down a bath so long as you promise to haul me out afterwards."</p><p>“I think she thinks we are both a bad influence on each other... I’ll go run you that bath.” Charlie turned to go.</p><p>"What could possibly give her that impression..?"</p><p>“I think she might have seen how attracted we are to each other...”</p><p>"I suppose we may have made it a little obvious..."</p><p>“I try really hard in public...”</p><p>"Really hard..!"</p><p>He smirked, before leaving to fill her bath.</p><p>By the time he came back downstairs the kitchen was tidied and the boys were sat watching TV in the lounge.</p><p>He wondered into the lounge to find her sitting on the sofa, her boys either side of her. “Bath’s poured.” He smiled.</p><p>"Mmm, thank you." She smiled, letting out a groan as she slowly got up.</p><p>Charlie helped her up. “I put bubbles in,” He grinned.</p><p>"You spoil me..!" She teased, giggling.</p><p>He laughed, going to sit down where she had been sitting.</p><p>She shook her head indulgently as she headed upstairs for a bath.</p><p>Charlie settled himself down in between the boys, both of them instinctively curling into him.</p><p>"Aunty Megan talked to me about Imogen when we was in the garden." Jake told Charlie.</p><p>“Oh yeah? What did she say?”</p><p>"That Imogen is mean and tells lies." Jake replied nodding firmly. "Its naughty to tell lies." He added.</p><p>“Megan is right,” Peter interrupted. </p><p>“I think she is too,” Charlie smiled at them both. “We know your mum is lovely and pretty and she loves you to bits.”</p><p>"Daddy told mummy lies too." Jake replied.</p><p>“What do you mean?” Charlie asked.</p><p>"I heard Imogen telling her friend that she and daddy had been together for nearly four years but daddy and mummy only broke up two years ago. Four is bigger than two. I learned that in maths!"</p><p>Charlie remained silent for a minute or two. “Hmm” he pondered.</p><p>"Imogen wouldn't lie to her friend. Friends don't lie coz it's not nice. But it's not nice for daddy to lie to mummy either." Jake was clearly becoming more and more confused as he tried to work out what was going on with the adults around him.</p><p>“It’s not very nice, sometimes people don’t do very nice things. All we can focus on is being the nicest we can be. Shall we make mummy a surprise?”</p><p>"A surprise?" Jake's eyes instantly lit up.</p><p>"I think she'd like that." Peter agreed.</p><p>“We could make her a cake, or a card or any other ideas you might have?”</p><p>"Cake!" Jake replied excitedly.</p><p>"Um... Charlie... Last time you made cake you burnt it..." Peter reminded him.</p><p>“You’re right... Any other ideas?”</p><p>"We could make her a card but she'll probably cry." Peter shrugged.</p><p>“Crying doesn’t always mean she’s sad you know, she could be really touched by the thought you had.”</p><p>"Its hard to tell what's gunna set her off."</p><p>“Does it make you sad when she’s crying?”</p><p>"It does if I've made her cry." Peter replied sadly. </p><p>“But if you gave her a card, do you think she would be sad?”</p><p>"No. But she'll still cry." Peter suddenly had a thought. "Its that hormone thingy again right?"</p><p>Charlie smiled and nodded.</p><p>"Girls are weird!" Peter grumbled.</p><p>Charlie laughed. “Shall I go find some of your art stuff? You can make a start while she’s in the bath?”</p><p>"OK."</p><p>"She'll be in there for ages!" Jake giggled.</p><p>Charlie left the boys in front of the tv and climbed the stairs to Jake’s room, to find the arts and craft stuff they needed.</p><p>As he passed the bathroom door he could hear humming from inside the bathroom.</p><p>Charlie listened for a moment and then carried on to Jake’s room, finding some card, pens and stickers.</p><p>By the time he made it back downstairs the boys were arguing over what pictures to do on the card.</p><p>“Hey boys, you can make your own card each - we have enough stuff!”</p><p>"Yeh, Peter's ideas are rubbish!" Jake stuck his tongue out at his older brother.</p><p>“Be kind Jake... You both have good but different ideas!”</p><p>"You're such a baby!" Peter grumbled at Jake as he grabbed some paper and pens.</p><p>They separated out in the living room, so that neither could see each other’s design.</p><p>Jake sat crouched on the chair, his body wrapped around his card, so determined was he to shield his artwork from his brother!</p><p>“I’m going to see if your mum needs a hand getting out of the bath, while you’re doing that!” Charlie smiled.</p><p>The boys couldn't help but giggle at Charlie's statement.</p><p>Charlie smiled too. “No more arguing!”</p><p>"Remember not to laugh if mum gets stuck in the bath." Peter called out cheekily.</p><p>Charlie rolled his eyes, “She won’t!”</p><p>"She'll get mad if you do." Jake added.</p><p>“I think you're right!” Charlie agreed, climbing the stairs to the bathroom.</p><p>Pushing open the bathroom door he found Duffy lightly snoozing, her eyes closed, her head resting against the side of the bath.</p><p>He watched her for a moment, smiling, before he knelt down beside her and brushed her hair away from her eyes.</p><p>She wrinkled her nose slightly but her eyes stayed closed.</p><p>Charlie leant forward to kiss her softly. “Shall we get you to bed?”</p><p>"I'm comfy here." She mumbled.</p><p>“Not for the whole night,” He whispered.</p><p>"I'll move when it stops being comfy." She countered.</p><p>“Okay,” He rested his arm on the edge of the bath.</p><p>"If only I could just stay like this for the next month..."</p><p>He smiled, “It’s nice to see you so relaxed.”</p><p>"I'm just enjoying the break from everything hurting and aching. Even if it's only just for a few minutes."</p><p>“I’m going to leave you rest some more.” He smiled.</p><p>"Don't go..!" She pouted.</p><p>“You want me to sit here and watch you sleep?” He smiled.</p><p>"I'm not sleeping..."</p><p>“Your eyes are closed,” He laughed.</p><p>"I'm resting them..." Her lips twitched into a brief grin.</p><p>He traced her face with his fingers.</p><p>"That tickles." She giggled.</p><p>He leant forward to kiss her gently. “Does that?”</p><p>"That feels nice..."</p><p>He rested his forehead against hers.</p><p>"How you feeling now?" She asked softly.</p><p>“Better,” He smiled, dipping his finger in the bubbly water. “You?”</p><p>"I'm ok. I abandoned any last shreds of vanity I may have had a long time ago."</p><p>“I think you’re beautiful,” He ran his finger up her arm.</p><p>"And that's all that really matters."</p><p>He kissed her again, his hand brushing the back of her neck.</p><p>She ran the tip of her tongue against his lips.</p><p>Their kiss deepened, as his hand ran down her back.</p><p>"Mmm..." She moaned against his lips as she pulled him closer.</p><p>He laughed, “I’m covered in bubbles!”</p><p>"Oh how did that happen?" She giggled, her face a mask of fake innocence.</p><p>He raised an eyebrow, “I think you may have had something to do with it!”</p><p>"Would I do such a thing?" She gasped, flicking bubbles at him.</p><p>“You absolutely would!” He joked before pushing his sleeve up and returning his hand to her body.</p><p>Her moans encouraged him to continue.</p><p>He kissed her again, before stopping. “I’m not sure this is a good idea.”</p><p>"We're not doing anything wrong." She pouted.</p><p>“But the doctor? Megan?” He worried.</p><p>"I'm not asking you climb in here and fuck my brains out Charlie. Mainly because I doubt we'd both fit..!" She giggled.</p><p>“Okay...” He chuckled. “Is this okay then?” He ran his fingers along her thigh.</p><p>"Keep going..." She urged, her grin mischievous.</p><p>He made eye contact with her as his fingers tiptoed up her legs.</p><p>She shifted her leg slightly, causing the water to lap against the edge of the bath.</p><p>Reaching the top of her legs, his fingers moved over her, under the bubbles.</p><p>"Much better..." She murmured.</p><p>He watched as she gripped the side of the bath, he reached in to kiss her again, her breathing becoming faster.</p><p>"Oh..! Yes..!" She gasped, her eyes closed once more as her head rested back against the edge of the bath.</p><p>Charlie carried on, the water smacking against the sides of the bath. “That’s it baby,” He encouraged her.</p><p>"Oh shit!" She moaned, her hips bucking against his hand.</p><p>He kissed her neck, as he brought her to her climax.</p><p>"Oh wow!" She sighed breathlessly.</p><p>Kissing her lips, Charlie laughed.</p><p>"You laughing at me?" She pouted, her eyes remaining closed.</p><p>“It was the wow!” He smiled, “I’m glad you still enjoy me touching you.”</p><p>"I always have and I always will."</p><p>“I hope so,” He kissed her forehead.</p><p>"You'll have to budge over if you want me to return the favour though..."</p><p>“It’s okay,” He smiled. “The water’s getting cold and the boys are waiting.”</p><p>"Later then?" She winked.</p><p>“Maybe,” He smiled. </p><p>Reaching for her arms to help her out of the bath.</p><p>She wobbled slightly as she stood.</p><p>Charlie steadied her, “You alright?”</p><p>"Yeh, sat down too long." She replied dismissively.</p><p>He wasn’t convinced but left it. Wrapping a towel around her, he left her to go to their bedroom, while he drained the bath.</p><p>When he joined her in the bedroom she was laid on her side on the bed.</p><p>“I think the boys wanted to speak to you, shall I send them up now?” Charlie asked, standing by the door.</p><p>"Oh? Are they OK?"</p><p>“Yeah, they’re okay,” he smiled.</p><p>"You had me worried there for a moment." She replied, slowly pushing herself up so she was sat up more.</p><p>He sat on the edge of the bed close to her. “Sorry, we’ve had a few chats today and I think they wanted to do something nice for you.”</p><p>"This whole thing hasn't been easy for them." She sighed.</p><p>“Maybe not, but they’re doing okay. Might need to cover you up before they come up though, Peter’s at the embarrassed age,” Charlie laughed, touching her hip.</p><p>"Yeh and I'm at the 'beached whale' stage..." Duffy grumbled sarcastically as she attempted to reach for her dressing gown.</p><p>Charlie got it for her and helped her into it. Before tying it, he reached down to touch her breasts, “I think you look sexy,” He whispered.</p><p>"Well you always have been strange..!" She teased, giggling.</p><p>“Hey!” He pretended to take mock offence. “Shall I go get them?”</p><p>"Yeh, I'm curious what they've been up to."</p><p>Charlie went to find the boys, he found them in the living room, their cards all finished.</p><p>"Is mum ok? You were up there ages..!" Peter fretted.</p><p>“Yeah, she was just enjoying her bath.” Charlie smiled. “She’d love to see you and your cards. Go show her - in her bedroom.”</p><p>The boys smiled and headed upstairs.</p><p>Charlie tidied the lounge, before heading upstairs too, he stood in the doorway not wanting to intrude.</p><p>Peter was the first to notice Charlie. "She cried again." He rolled his eyes.</p><p>Charlie smiled, “Happy tears?”</p><p>"Yeh." Peter chuckled.</p><p>Duffy held her hand out towards Charlie with a smile.</p><p>He walked towards her. The boys were snuggled up next to her on the bed.</p><p>'Come sit down' She mouthed.</p><p>He smiled at her and did what she said. She’d put their cards up on the bedside table, they looked really sweet - lots of hearts.</p><p>"Mummy likes the cards." Jake grinned.</p><p>“They look lovely boys, you did a great job!”</p><p>"I'm gunna make a card when the babies are born." Jake declared.</p><p>Charlie smiled, he was sat on the bed but couldn’t get close to Duffy as the boys were either side of her, he put his hand on her calf instead.</p><p>Duffy looked away briefly as she attempted to smother a yawn.</p><p>“Right boys, shall we let mummy rest? We can go play downstairs.”</p><p>"OK. Night mum!" The boys each gave her a hug before bounding downstairs.</p><p>Charlie stood up to follow them.</p><p>"Stay for a little bit whilst I get comfy?"</p><p>“If you want me to,” He smiled.</p><p>"I do." She smiled.</p><p>He moved to stand next to her side of the bed. “Do you need a hand getting under the covers? Shall we take this off?” He referred to the robe.</p><p>"Can you hang it back up?" She asked as she slowly took the robe off.</p><p>“Of course,” He waited as she got out of it and passed it to him.</p><p>She wriggled to get the duvet out from underneath her.</p><p>He helped her get comfy and then sat on his side of the bed.</p><p>"Cuddles?" She whispered.</p><p>He attempted to wrap his arms around her, but it was a bit tricky given that she was underneath and he was on top of the covers.</p><p>"Might be easier if you get into bed too?" She suggested.</p><p>He laughed, “Anyone would think this was a ploy!” He got under the covers with her, his arms wrapping around her body.</p><p>"I wouldn't do anything of the sort, I'm a good girl!" </p><p>He laughed, stroking her hair with his free hand.</p><p>"Ask anyone, you corrupted me!"</p><p>“I think you’re the one doing the corrupting today!”</p><p>"You love it really!" She giggled, wiggling against him.</p><p>“Of course I do!” He grinned, stroking her arm gently.</p><p>"Your cuddles always make things better." She whispered.</p><p>“Good!” He watched as her eyes began to close, her hand resting protectively on her bump.</p><p>It didn't take long before she was asleep again, the exhaustion enveloping her.</p><p>He kissed her softly, before he left her to sleep, returning downstairs to take care of her boys.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thursday was a very busy day. Duffy and Charlie had her thirty one week hospital appointment in the morning and then Baz was dropping off Louis to stay for a few days later that afternoon.</p><p>Charlie drove them to the hospital for their appointment, Duffy was becoming more exhausted by the day, Charlie had taken on even more at home to support her. Pulling into the space, he noticed she’d fallen asleep on the journey.</p><p>He felt bad waking her but their appointment was starting shortly. Leaning over, he kissed her cheek. “We’re here love.”</p><p>She jolted awake. "Oof! Urgh!" She groaned.</p><p>He put his hand on her thigh, “Sorry I had to wake you up.”</p><p>"We're not late are we?"</p><p>“No, perfect timing if we go in now.” He got out of his side and went to open the door for her.</p><p>Much as she wanted to refuse his help, determined to manage on her own, she was begrudgingly beginning to accept that this wasn't possible. As she took hold of his hands she sighed as she noticed it wasn't just her ankles that were now swelling up.</p><p>Charlie helped her to stand. He knew she hated the loss of her independence and increasing reliance on him.</p><p>She attempted to lean against him slightly without making it too obvious that standing up had made her dizzy again.</p><p>Charlie had noticed she was having more dizzy spells, he watched as she exhaled loudly and closed her eyes briefly, gripping his arm for a moment.</p><p>It was taking longer each time for everything to calm down.</p><p>He waited silently, until she opened her eyes again, still gripping his arm. “Dizzy?” He asked.</p><p>"I'm fine. I just got up to quickly." She looked away slightly, a clear sign she wasn't being entirely truthful.</p><p>“Please don’t lie to me...” Charlie said softly, shutting the car door and reaching for her hand.</p><p>"Let's just get this over with..!" She sighed, not looking forward to being poked and prodded again.</p><p>Charlie sighed as well, wishing she would be honest with him, she seemed to forget he was a nurse too - he noticed things. Walking inside to the waiting room, they waited for her name to be called.</p><p>It wasn't long before they were called through and her attempts to play down how unwell she felt quickly fell apart when the midwife took her blood pressure and found it to be dangerously high.</p><p>“How long have you been feeling unwell?” The midwife asked her.</p><p>"Its just tiredness and dizziness - that's normal at this point though." Duffy attempted to deflect.</p><p>“This isn’t normal- your blood pressure is 160/110. You’re in the severe category Lisa. I’m surprised you haven’t felt a lot worse.” The midwife continued.</p><p>"But..." Duffy sighed, she knew what was coming next.</p><p>"Add to that the fact your urine tests are positive for protein and you're showing signs of oedema... We're going to have to admit you."</p><p>Charlie rubbed his neck and looked over at her.</p><p>"I can't, not now!" Duffy sighed, starting to get upset. "Can't I just go on bed rest at home? See if it'll settle down?" She asked, knowing it was out of the question, no way would they let her go home with suspected pre-eclampsia.</p><p>“I’m afraid you don’t have a choice. You really should have come in sooner.” The midwife explained coldly.</p><p>Duffy looked down, unable to meet the eyes of either the midwife or Charlie.</p><p>Charlie put aside his own frustrations and stood up next to her, taking her hand. “It’s okay love, it will be okay.”</p><p>"What about the boys?!"</p><p>“I’ll take care of them, we can ask Megan to help too.” He kissed her forehead.</p><p>The midwife asked Duffy to pull her top up so she could commence the scan.</p><p>The midwive didn't speak as she concentrated on the screen, noting down various measurements and readings on Duffy's notes.</p><p>"But Louis is coming to stay for a few days." Duffy sighed.</p><p>“It’s okay,” Charlie tried to reassure her. “I can do it.”</p><p>"I want the consultant to take a look as we may need to perform the c section this afternoon." The midwife interrupted.</p><p>Duffy looked panicked. Charlie tried his best to remain calm.</p><p>"I'll be back in a moment." The midwife smiled before nipping out the room.</p><p>“It’s okay,” Charlie said repeatedly.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I was hoping things would settle down, I didn't want to worry you." Duffy mumbled as she started to cry.</p><p>“I wish you felt you could tell me these things...” He whispered.</p><p>"You were so stressed with work. I didn't want to add to it."</p><p>“I keep telling you, you’re more important than work. Stop hiding from me.”</p><p>"You need to call Baz and let her know what's going on."</p><p>Charlie sighed, he was reluctant to do what she had said.</p><p>Duffy winced, rubbing her stomach.</p><p>Out the corner of his eye Charlie could see one of the babies wriggling on the screen.</p><p>He placed his hand on her stomach.</p><p>"Won't be long til we meet them properly..." Duffy murmured, still trying to wrap her head around it all.</p><p>Charlie looked a tad overwhelmed. “I better go make that call.”</p><p>"OK."</p><p>Charlie got up to leave but then the door reopened to reveal the midwife and the consultant.</p><p>“Leaving already?” The consultant joked. </p><p>“Err no, I was just going to make a call.” Charlie stammered, turning back to look at Duffy.</p><p>"Let's take a look at the state of play and then you'll have a better idea what to tell the person you're calling." The consultant remarked as he moved to pick up the scanner to make a better assessment.</p><p>Charlie nodded, feeling stupid. He remained silent, trying to glean some information from the screen.</p><p>"You were right to be concerned." The consultant remarked to the midwife. He flicked through Duffy's notes. "I'm going to book you into theatre for 3pm." He informed them both.</p><p>“We’ll take you up to the ward now, I suggest you go and get anything she might need and sort out your children.” The midwife turned to Charlie.</p><p>"Charlie..." Duffy's voice was small, she looked very scared.</p><p>“It’s okay, I’ll be back soon, it’s okay.”</p><p>"Mum is gunna be so cross..." Duffy sighed.</p><p>“This is not your fault. I’ll get your hospital bag, is there anything else you need? Shall I phone your mum? I can ask Megan to look after the boys? And I’ll phone Baz.” His head was racing.</p><p>"Call Megan. Mum has plans for today." Duffy sighed.</p><p>“Okay, I’ll go now so I can be back quicker.”</p><p>"I love you." Duffy whispered as she lay her head back on the bed.</p><p>“I love you more.” He kissed her, before leaving in a rush.</p><p>Whilst he was gone Duffy was admitted and transferred up to the antenatal ward.</p><p>Charlie arrived home, trying to remain calm. He first called Megan to ask her to look after the boys and pick them up from school, that they’d give her a spare key. Then he called Kate, who was cold but thanked him for letting her know. Finally he rang Baz.</p><p>After the third ring Baz picked up the phone. "Hello?"</p><p>“Hi, it’s Charlie. Duffy’s been admitted, she’s having a C-section this afternoon. I was wondering if you could keep Louis? I know it’s not what we planned, I’m sorry.”</p><p>"I see. Good to know where your priorities lie."</p><p>“That’s not fair. I really wanted to see Louis, he can still come but Megan is looking after the boys, so I thought he might prefer to stay with you?”</p><p>"He's all ready to see you. Sat with his bag packed and everything. I'll just go tell him that daddy doesn't want him, that's he's an inconvenience shall I?"</p><p>“That’s not fair, you know that I want to see him. Funnily enough I didn’t plan a C section for my afternoon either. I’d be grateful if you could explain to him.”</p><p>"I will not do your dirty work for you so you can play happy families with your tart Charlie!"</p><p>Charlie felt as if he had been slapped. “Can I speak to him then?”</p><p>"You can speak to him when I drop him off at your house in three hours time. If you're not there then you won't get to see him ever again!"</p><p>“Baz... Are you seriously threatening me? You know I have to be at the C section, you know I love Louis. Be reasonable!”</p><p>"Its not a threat, its a promise."</p><p>Charlie sighed audibly. “You can’t do this...”</p><p>"Oh I think you'll find I can. I have majority custody."</p><p>“I’m allowed to see my son, this is extenuating circumstances. I’m happy for you to drop him off but Megan will be looking after them until I get home.”</p><p>"I will only hand him over to you. I will be at your house at 2.30pm."</p><p>“Baz, why are you being like this?”</p><p>"We had an agreement. I should have known you'd back out of it. You're not very good at keeping promises to me afterall." She replied bitterly. "I seem to recall one about 'to death us do part' for a start..!"</p><p>“I’m sorry, we’ve been through this, I’m sorry. I’m not purposely backing out of anything, my partner is about to have a risky medical procedure, I don’t have any other choice. I’m begging you.”</p><p>"Well maybe you should have thought about that a few months ago when you were getting your couple of minutes of pleasure!" She shot back snidely.</p><p>“Please Baz, don’t be like this. I have to go. Please don’t let your hate for me, stop our son from seeing his father.”</p><p>"2.30." She repeated before hanging up the phone.</p><p>Charlie exhaled, he could cry, instead he rang Megan back.</p><p>"Hello?" Megan answered quickly.</p><p>“Hi, it’s me again. I’ve spoken to Baz, she said she’s dropping Louis off at 2:30 but if I’m not here then I’m not seeing him again...”</p><p>"What?! Duffy is going into theatre at 3pm!" Megan gasped.</p><p>“I know... I have to be with her. I don’t think I’m going to be able to see Louis again.” Charlie’s voice wobbled.</p><p>"Where is she planning to drop him off?" Megan asked, attempting to formulate a plan.</p><p>“Here.”</p><p>"OK. I can meet you there and as soon as Baz drops Louis off I'll take him and go to the school whilst you head straight to the hospital?"</p><p>“But Duffy... I might not make it in time...”</p><p>"Leave that to me Charlie boy."</p><p>“Okay, thanks.” He ended the call, completely panicked. Running upstairs he went to find Duffy’s bag and tried to think of anything else she might need.</p><p>He then dashed back to the hospital to drop the bag off and spend some time with Duffy, practically sprinted onto her ward.</p><p>She raised an eyebrow as she saw him hurtle through the door. "Where's the fire?"</p><p>“It’s all fine, it’s all going to be fine.” He placed her bag on the cabinet, trying to catch his breath.</p><p>"Sit down before you give yourself a heart attack!"</p><p>He did as she said. “Sorry, I...”</p><p>"Breathe, then speak." She reminded him gently.</p><p>Charlie took a few deep breaths. “I did everything I said I’d do - Kate, Megan, boys, Baz.”</p><p>"And its all sorted?"</p><p>“Almost. I have to go back and meet Louis, then Megan will take over and I’ll come here.”</p><p>"And Baz was OK with that..?"</p><p>Charlie sat back in the chair, he didn’t want to worry her.</p><p>"Charlie..." Duffy sighed, attempting to sit up slightly.</p><p>“I’ll tell you about it later,” He smiled, but the smile was forced.</p><p>"She said something didn't she?" Duffy asked, her movements awkward as she tried to reach out to him.</p><p>“It doesn’t matter, we have bigger things to think about today.” He feigned a smile.</p><p>"She just can't resist can she?"</p><p>“Don’t worry about it today love.”</p><p>"I don't like her upsetting you."</p><p>“I’m okay,” He smiled, despite his eyes watering.</p><p>She tried to reach out for his hand but he was too far away.</p><p>She clearly wanted to reach him and was getting frustrated. He moved to hold her hand.</p><p>"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner that I wasn't feeling well." She winced as he took hold of her hand, the swelling had clearly gotten worse even in the hour or so he'd been away from her.</p><p>“Sorry, I can’t even touch you without hurting you...”</p><p>"Its ok. It'll hopefully ease after the babies are born."</p><p>“I’m scared I’m going to lose everything...” He whispered.</p><p>"I should have seen it coming really."</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>"I'm having triplets and my blood pressure has never been great when I'm pregnant."</p><p>“Why didn’t you say? How can we do this if you don’t talk to me?”</p><p>"Because you've been so stressed lately."</p><p>“So it’s my fault.” He let go of her hand.</p><p>"Charlie! If you're going to be like that then just go away!" She snapped.</p><p>“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean that. I feel like I’m losing everything - Louis, you, the babies... Baz said if I don’t have Louis today, she won’t ever let me see him again.”</p><p>"She said what?!" Duffy's voice rose rapidly.</p><p>Charlie looked at her desperately.</p><p>"How could she been such a..? Ow!" Duffy gasped, clutching the side of her heavily swollen belly.</p><p>“Oh god, what is it? Should I press the button?”</p><p>"I'm fine, don't fuss!"</p><p>“That’s what you’ve said for weeks!”</p><p>"And?!"</p><p>Charlie put his head in his hands, he was getting it all wrong.</p><p>"Urgh! How much longer til this is all over?!" Duffy groaned, she was tired, uncomfortable and increasingly irritable.</p><p>“Not long now love.” He lay his hand on the bed next to her.</p><p>"I swear the medication they gave me to try and settle my blood pressure has made the pains worse!"</p><p>“Should we check?”</p><p>"If we must..!" She sighed.</p><p>Charlie stood up, and cupped her face. “I need you to know that I love you, not even Baz can keep me away today.”</p><p>"If Louis needs you then I understand."</p><p>“I can’t, I need to be here.”</p><p>"You can't let her stop you seeing him though. That's the most important thing."</p><p>“I will try, but not today. I’ll go and speak to the midwife.”</p><p>"OK." Duffy groaned again, her back was really hurting now.</p><p>Charlie rushed to find the midwife.</p><p>Once he arrived back the midwife checked Duffy over and smiled reassuringly. "Everything is as it should be. The pains are likely because the babies are very active right now but that's a good thing. Won't be too much longer before we'll be getting you prepped for theatre."</p><p>Charlie exhaled a sigh of relief.</p><p>"Will you be joining us in theatre sir?" She asked Charlie.</p><p>“Absolutely, I have to pop home to sort my son but I will be back.”</p><p>"OK. We'll be taking her down to theatre two. There'll be scrubs waiting for you in to change into before you go inside sir."</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>"I'll be back in a short while to get you all ready." She smiled at Duffy before leaving.</p><p>“I promise I’ll be back.”</p><p>"OK." Duffy smiled, attempting to put on a brave face.</p><p>“It’s going to be okay.” He squeezed her hand.</p><p>She nodded softly. "You need to go."</p><p>“I’m sorry, I don’t want to go but I will be back as soon as I can.”</p><p>"Its ok."</p><p>Charlie felt horrendous but had to leave to meet Louis.</p><p>He arrived back at the house with ten minutes to spare to find Megan waiting for him outside.</p><p>“Sorry Megan.”</p><p>"Don't worry, she's not here yet. How's Duffy?"</p><p>“She’s in quite a bit of pain, wants it all over with now. I made such a mess of things with her just now.”</p><p>"She was struggling a lot already when I saw her last week, I can only imagine how much worse it's gotten since then." Megan paused. "I'm sure whatever it was will be all forgotten about once the babies are safely here and she's had a good sleep."</p><p>“I should be supporting her today...”</p><p>"And you will be when she really needs you. There's not a lot you can do for her right now. I know it tears you up seeing her in pain and discomfort. It's not surprising though - she's a wee slip of a lass normally afterall."</p><p>“I’m terrified about losing her, the babies, Louis, my life.”</p><p>"Ah well that's where you need to remember that though she may not look it that girl is made of strong stuff!"</p><p>Charlie smiled, “I forget that too much don’t I!?”</p><p>"I'm sure she'll see fit to remind you. Around about the time she gives you a bloody good hiding I hope!"</p><p>Charlie rolled his eyes at Megan, smiling. Just then the doorbell rang.</p><p>"I would have maimed you long before now if I was her!" Megan added as she sat down at the kitchen table.</p><p>Charlie opened the door to find Baz and Louis on the other side.</p><p>"Daddy!" Louis squealed excitedly, throwing himself at his father.</p><p>“Hey buddy,” Charlie crouched down and wrapped his arms around the little boy.</p><p>"Are Peter and Jake back from school? I want to show them my new toy."</p><p>“Not yet but they will be soon!”</p><p>"Yay! Bye mummy!" Louis called out over his shoulder as he ran into the house.</p><p>“Thanks for dropping him off.”</p><p>"I expect him back at mine at 5pm on Sunday."</p><p>“I’ll make sure he is.” Charlie watched Baz walk back to her car.</p><p>As he arrived back in the kitchen Louis was chatting animatedly with Megan.</p><p>Charlie sat down next to him, “Louis, I need to go and be with Duffy at the hospital - the babies are coming. But Megan is going to look after you until I’m back.”</p><p>"Yeh. Megan sez we're going on an adventure with Peter and Jake." Louis told his dad before there was a knock on the door.</p><p>"You'll want to answer that." Megan smiled.</p><p>Charlie looked confused but went to the door.</p><p>"Mr Fairhead?" Asked the policeman on the other side of the door.</p><p>“That’s me,” Charlie said, still baffled.</p><p>"I've been charged with the job of escorting you to the hospital." The young officer explained seriously before breaking into a smile as he spotted Megan in the kitchen doorway. "Afternoon Mrs Roach." He tipped his hat to her.</p><p>Charlie turned to face Megan, shaking his head in amazement, “Thank you so much!”</p><p>"I told you I'd sort it." She smiled. "Now get yourself to that maternity ward!" She shooed him.</p><p>Charlie kissed Megan’s cheek, hugged Louis and joined the officer outside.</p><p>"I'm James by the way. Mrs Roach is my godmother." The officer explained as they got into the police car.</p><p>“Lovely to meet you James, your godmother is one in a million.”</p><p>"She sure is! I don't know what she said to my sarge but here I am!" James joked as he started the engine and set the sirens and lights going.</p><p>“Good connections. Thanks for this - my partner is having triplets this afternoon.” Charlie couldn’t believe it himself as he said it.</p><p>"Bloody hell mate!" James gasped.</p><p>“That was pretty much my response once I’d gotten over nearly fainting!”</p><p>"I'm not surprised! Exciting though."</p><p>“She’s the best thing that’s ever happened to me. Although I should tell her that a bit more often!”</p><p>"Is she a nurse too?"</p><p>“Yeah, we met at work,” Charlie smiled.</p><p>"Does she have an unusual name? I remember Mrs Roach would often talk about a nurse she worked with. My mum would tease her that you'd almost think that this lass was her daughter rather than her friend." James mused.</p><p>“Duffy?” Charlie tried.</p><p>"That's it! Tell me that's not her actual name!" James chuckled.</p><p>“It’s not her actual name, but it’s the only one I use,” Charlie smiled.</p><p>"What's her actual name then?" James asked, checking quickly before taking a red light at speed.</p><p>“Lisa Duffin, hence Duffy.”</p><p>"Ah that makes sense." James checked another junction before crossing over. "Almost there."</p><p>“Do you have a partner? Kids?” Charlie asked.</p><p>"I've got a girlfriend." James blushed slightly.</p><p>“Did you meet at work?”</p><p>"Yeh. It's a secret at the moment though." James admitted softly.</p><p>“Well some advice from an old man... If you really like her, let her know, don’t waste time hiding it and don’t let her go.”</p><p>"OK." James nodded as he pulled into the hospital carpark, turning off the sirens and lights. "There you go!" He grinned.</p><p>“Thanks so much, you’re a life saver and good luck with everything.” Charlie grinned.</p><p>"Same to you mate."</p><p>Charlie took the stairs two at time to the theatre.</p><p>The clock ticked over to 2.57pm as he hurtled through the door to the room next to the theatre.</p><p>Gowning himself up as fast as he could, he entered the room.</p><p>"I take it we can now get started?" The consultant joked.</p><p>“Sorry.” Charlie found himself a stool next to Duffy’s head. Her eyes teary and searching.</p><p>"Everything OK?" Duffy asked.</p><p>“It’s all good. You okay?” He gripped her hand.</p><p>"Yeh. The painkillers finally kicked in a couple of minutes ago." She chuckled.</p><p>“Good. Did you think I wasn’t coming?”</p><p>"I had this feeling you'd come flying in just as they got the scapel out."</p><p>“I wouldn’t miss this for the world. You looked a bit teary when I arrived, that was all.” He whispered.</p><p>"I worried that Baz had got you wrapped up in her drama just to spite us." Duffy admitted.</p><p>He shook his head and kissed her.</p><p>“Right Lisa, we’re going to make the incision now, you might feel us pulling you around a bit but it shouldn’t be painful.” The surgeon explained.</p><p>"OK." She glanced nervously over at Charlie.</p><p>He leant forward, holding her hand.</p><p>"Can you see anything?" She whispered.</p><p>He leant back, “They’ve made the first incision.”</p><p>Duffy grimaced slightly. She could hear and feel some of what was going on but couldn't see which frustrated her as she attempted to lift her head slightly, her vision blocked by the screen.</p><p>“I can see the babies!” Charlie announced excitedly.</p><p>"I want to see." Duffy groaned, reaching for the screen with her free hand.</p><p>“They’re not out yet! Not long.”</p><p>"Take the screen down. I can handle a bit of blood."</p><p>Charlie turned to the midwife and they helped to remove the screen.</p><p>"Thank you." Duffy smiled softly.</p><p>“Right then, just about to deliver baby one.” The surgeon announced.</p><p>Duffy watched as the baby was pulled from her body. A look of slightly detached fascination on her face.</p><p>“It’s a girl!” The baby was wrapped and passed to Charlie, who looked utterly bewildered. He held the baby next to Duffy.</p><p>"She's tiny." Duffy gasped. She forced herself to tear her eyes away from her daughter as the second baby was delivered - another girl.</p><p>“I’m running out of hands,” Charlie grinned, tears in his eyes.</p><p>"We'll need to move them into incubators shortly but it's only fair you get a little cuddle first." The midwife explained softly.</p><p>A few minutes later the final baby was born. "This little lad is a bit more chunky than his sisters but he did have more room!" The surgeon chuckled.</p><p>The midwife placed the little boy on Duffy’s chest. Charlie was trying to take it all in.</p><p>"No wonder my back ached so much..!" Duffy giggled softly her gaze flitting between each of the babies in a slight daze.</p><p>“You’re losing a lot of blood Lisa, we need to get you sorted quickly.” The surgeon explained. The babies were taken from them.</p><p>"Mmhmm..." Duffy replied, the rapid blood loss making her sleepy and confused.</p><p>“Duffy, stay with me. What baby names did you like?” Charlie was trying to keep her conscious.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>“Can you remember what names you liked for the babies?” He asked softly, holding her hand.</p><p>"Erm..." Her eyes briefly closed before opening rapidly, filled with panic. "The babies!" She gasped, her eyes scanning the room desperately, trying to see them.</p><p>“It’s okay, they’re safe.” He brushed her hair with his hand.</p><p>"Its too soon..!" She began to cry.</p><p>“Darling, listen to me, they’re all okay - they’re breathing on their own, they’re beautiful, they’re keeping them warm in incubators while you get sorted here. You’ll be able to see them soon.”</p><p>Her eyes kept fluttering closed for longer periods. "Sleepy..." She mumbled as Charlie nudged her again.</p><p>“Duffy, love, please try to stay awake.” He brushed her pale face with his finger tips. A nurse was creating another line on Duffy’s left arm, this time for blood. “Duffy, open your eyes, please.”</p><p>Duffy's eyes opened slightly, clearly unfocused as she tried to look at Charlie.<br/>“I’m right here. Don’t give up. Our babies need you.” Charlie whispered softly, as the machine alarms started to beep.</p><p>"Feel dizzy... Sick... Sleepy..." Duffy mumbled disjointedly.</p><p>Her hand was weakening its grip. “Don’t sleep, fight it.” Charlie looked anxiously at the other medics.</p><p>"We're almost there." The surgeon replied.</p><p>Charlie watched as the surgeon finished his final stitches and applied a dressing. “That’s it, love.”</p><p>"Spinning... Feel sick..." Duffy mumbled.</p><p>“It will pass, deep breaths.”</p><p>She was wriggling against the mask trying to move it away but her coordination was somewhat lacking.</p><p>“Hey, it’s helping you, try to keep it on.” He held her hand, which was on the mask.</p><p>"Sick..." She mumbled, still fighting the mask though her eyes had closed again.</p><p>Charlie was moved away by one of the midwives. “We need to move her into recovery now. She’s in good hands.” Charlie rubbed his neck, he didn’t know what to do with himself.</p><p>"The neonatal consultant will want to talk to you." The surgeon remarked as he moved to clean himself up.</p><p>“Okay, where should I go?” Charlie watched Duffy being wheeled out, he wanted to be with her.</p><p>"End of the corridor, turn right."</p><p>Charlie exhaled, his heart was racing, as he removed his scrubs and went to meet the consultant.</p><p>He calmed slightly as the consultant turned out to be a familar face.</p><p>"Charlie?! I didn't realise our latest special guests were yours! Congratulations!" Dave smiled broadly.</p><p>Charlie smiled, relieved. “Are they okay?”</p><p>"We're keeping them under close monitoring but so far so good. It's not often we get triplets and certainly not ones who are doing so well at thirty two weeks."</p><p>“How long will they be here? Can I see them?”</p><p>"Probably a few weeks at least, they've got quite a bit of growing to do yet. Of course you can, we're just getting them settled in."</p><p>“Thanks,” Charlie followed him to one of the incubators.</p><p>"Do they have names yet or is it still babies one, two and three?" Dave asked with a smile.</p><p>“I’ve got to wait for Duffy, so it will have to be one, two, three for now,” Charlie laughed.</p><p>"OK. Well this is baby number one and she weighs three pounds and two ounces."</p><p>“Hello little one, she’s so tiny!” Charlie smiled as the baby wrapped her hand around his finger. He was in love already.</p><p>"Probably because she and her sister were sharing a placenta whereas their brother had one all to himself."</p><p>“Is that her sister there?” Motioning to a crying baby in another incubator.</p><p>"Yes." Dave smiled. "She may be the smallest at only three pounds and half an ounce but she's making up for it in the noise stakes!" He chuckled lightly.</p><p>Charlie grinned, “A fighter, like her mum.” Walking over he placed his hand on her tummy, “Shhhh noisy!” The baby seemed to instantly calm.</p><p>"You know I still can't believe you convinced Duffy to sleep with you - a looker like her with an ugly bugger like you!" Dave teased.</p><p>Charlie laughed loudly, “I ask myself the same question most days mate!”</p><p>"Some blokes get all the luck."</p><p>“I must do something right..!” Charlie laughed again. “And this must be the bruiser?” He referred to their little boy.</p><p>"Certainly is - all three pounds and eleven ounces of him!"</p><p>“Tiny really, just the biggest of the three. He seems more alert than the other two.” Charlie commented.</p><p>"They were delivered today coz of pre-eclampsia right?"</p><p>“Yeah, I think Duffy was hiding how bad she was feeling from me to be honest...”</p><p>"Nurses make the worst patients." Dave shook his head. "My guess would be that the issue was with the girls' placenta. He would have probably been happy enough in there for another few weeks yet whereas their growth has clearly slowed by comparison. It happens, there's more strain when it's multiples."</p><p>Charlie nodded, “Will they be okay? I mean will there be any lasting complications?”</p><p>"I can't tell for certain at this early stage but the indications so far are good. Thirty two weeks is actually pretty standard for triplets so we're in familar territory at least in that respect." Dave reassured him.</p><p>“Duffy will want to be with them...” Charlie said softly.</p><p>"As soon as maternity have cleared her she's welcome to spend as much time as she wants up here with them. You both are."</p><p>“Thanks, I should go see how she is. Look after them all for me.”</p><p>"Five star service round here mate!"</p><p>“Thank you!” Charlie was grateful to know that Dave would be looking after them. </p><p>Arriving in maternity, he was directed to the post- op recovery unit.</p><p>Duffy was asleep when he walked over to her, still pale but with a little more colour in her cheeks compared with the last time he'd seen her.</p><p>Charlie sat down in the chair next to her, rubbing his eyes. What a day! He rested his hand on hers, watching her rest.</p><p>It was about an hour before she started to wake up. Her nose wrinkling with confusion as she registered the odd tingling sensation in her feet.</p><p>Charlie waited for her to come round.</p><p>Finally opening her eyes Duffy glanced around the room. "Where am I?"</p><p>“You’re in post op.”</p><p>"I was sick..." She mumbled, trying to put everything together in her memory.</p><p>“You had a c section, pre-eclampsia.”</p><p>"Are the babies OK?"</p><p>“They’re perfect!” Charlie reassured her. “Dave’s with them.”</p><p>"That's good." She smiled before groaning as she moved slightly. "Anyone who says having a c section is 'the easy way out' deserves to be shot!" She muttered.</p><p>Charlie kissed her hand, “I’m so proud of you.”</p><p>His action drew her attention to her hands and arms. "Did you let the students use me as a pin cushion whilst I was asleep?!" She grumbled good-naturedly at the number of wires, tubes, puncture marks and bruises she could see.</p><p>“You lost a lot of blood, they had a bit of fight on their hands...”</p><p>"That explains why I feel like crap then."</p><p>“It got a bit scary in there.” Charlie said softly.</p><p>"I remember them being born but after that it gets hazy."</p><p>“You fought hard to stay with us.”</p><p>"I'm sure as hell not doing it again!"</p><p>Charlie smiled, “The babies are gorgeous.”</p><p>"The girls were so tiny..!" She fretted.</p><p>“They’re perfect, one of them is so noisy!” He laughed.</p><p>"Good job we're friends with the consultant or she'd get herself kicked out for causing a disturbance!"</p><p>“He did question whatever you saw in me!” Charlie laughed.</p><p>"That sounds like Dave, cheeky bugger!" She giggled.</p><p>“He was very complimentary about you!”</p><p>She grinned smugly, blushing slightly.</p><p>“He’s right and the babies look so much like you.”</p><p>"Did he say much about their longterm outlook?"</p><p>“Should be okay, little steps.”</p><p>She nodded. "Have you spoken to the boys?"</p><p>“No, I needed to see you.”</p><p>"How much did you tell them earlier?"</p><p>“Well I left it to Megan, I just told Louis you were having the babies today.”</p><p>"So Baz relented?"</p><p>“She doesn’t know that I’m here...” he grimaced.</p><p>"Where does she think you are..?"</p><p>“With Louis...”</p><p>"She thinks you missed the birth of our children because she threw a tantrum? Wait til I see her next..! Ow! Urgh!" Duffy grimaced, momentarily forgetting in her anger that she'd just had major surgery.</p><p>“Careful...” Charlie tried to untangle the wires she’d moved.</p><p>"What the hell did I ever do to her?!" Duffy grumbled, upset and in pain.</p><p>“Nothing love, it was me.”</p><p>"Oh this is ridiculous!" She was becoming increasingly frustrated with all the wires she was attached to.</p><p>“What do you want to do?” He tried to help her.</p><p>"I want to see my children!"</p><p>“The babies?”</p><p>"The babies, the boys, all of them." She replied, rambling slightly.</p><p>“You can see them soon, you just need to rest so they can sign you off.”</p><p>"I have been resting..." She sighed.</p><p>“I know sweetheart, I can go and ask them.” </p><p>Silent tears rolled down her cheeks. "I just want to see them..." She mumbled sleepily.</p><p>“I know, soon.” He kissed her forehead.</p><p>She tried to fight the exhaustion and pain but it was proving fruitless.</p><p>“Go to sleep darling, I’ll sort the children.” He reassured her.</p><p>"I'm sorry I'm so useless..."</p><p>“You’re not!” He kissed her lips tenderly. “You just gave us three children!”</p><p>"Should've told you I was sick..." She mumbled.</p><p>“You should have but I still love you.”</p><p>"Thought it was OK..." Her voice was barely a whisper.</p><p>“I know, you don’t have be strong all the time with me, we’re a great team remember.”</p><p>"Mmm..." Her fingers limply tangled with his.</p><p>He stayed with her til she fell asleep again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This time despite the discomfort Duffy slept for a couple of hours before waking, her stomach growling loudly.</p><p>Charlie had popped home to see the boys and Megan.</p><p>She managed to eat some toast and was settled into the postnatal ward by the time he arrived back.</p><p>Charlie had brought some cards and flowers from the boys and Megan. “You look brighter,” He commented, kissing her cheek and handing her the cards.</p><p>"Hospital toast works miracles!" She giggled.</p><p>He laughed, “How are you feeling? Looks like they’ve removed some of the lines?”</p><p>"Yeh, I'm slightly more free." She smiled as she opened the cards.</p><p>“They all send their love. The boys were pleased that there was another boy!”</p><p>"That softened the blow of getting two sisters did it?" She chuckled.</p><p>Charlie laughed, “Exactly!”</p><p>"Is Louis OK?"</p><p>“He’s fine. Megan’s been looking after him, shall we say!”</p><p>"That's good. You must make sure you spend some time with him this weekend too."</p><p>“I will try.”</p><p>"I just don't want Baz having any more ammunition to make your life difficult."</p><p>“I know, I’m trying to balance everything. I can’t be in two places at once.” He sighed.</p><p>"I don't expect you to just sit here all day with me. I understand that you have other priorities."</p><p>“I didn’t mean it like that, I want to be here and with the babies.”</p><p>"If Baz finds out that you left Louis with Megan all weekend she'll hit the roof."</p><p>Charlie sighed, “But I want to be with you...”</p><p>"I'll be OK."</p><p>“Have the nurses said when you can go and see the triplets? What about your milk/colostrum?”</p><p>"They haven't told me anything." She sighed.</p><p>Charlie stood up to go and speak to them.</p><p>Once he was out of earshot she began to cry. She didn't want him to go home but at the same time knew that Louis needed him and feared the long-term consequences if he upset Baz too much.</p><p>Charlie returned and knew she’d been crying. He sat on her bed, “Hey,” He brushed her cheeks with his thumb. “Talk to me.”</p><p>"I'm fine."</p><p>He look at her with raised eyebrows, not believing her response. “Duffy...”</p><p>"Your son needs you more than I do." She asserted, trying to keep her voice strong and steady.</p><p>He saw through it, “Louis is fine honestly, he’s having a lot of fun.”</p><p>"What did the nurse say?" Duffy asked, changing the subject again.</p><p>“She said she’ll be over shortly with some bottles so you can express. After your next obs check, I can take you to see them in a wheelchair if you want.”</p><p>"I'm not sure I'll have much success with that but I suppose it's worth a go." She sighed. "Can't I just go now instead?"</p><p>“Is that what your worried about?” He touched her arm gently.</p><p>"I just want to see them for myself!"</p><p>“I know sweetheart, they just need to check you’re well enough to leave the ward.”</p><p>"If it wasn't for the fact that I'm tethered to this damn bed I'd just get up and walk there myself right now."</p><p>“I’m not sure walking hours after a C-section would be a great idea...”</p><p>"Smart arse!"</p><p>Charlie didn’t respond, he rested his hand on her leg.</p><p>"Can you bring the boys to visit tomorrow?" She asked softly.</p><p>“Of course I will.” He smiled kindly at her.</p><p>"Thanks." She yawned. She rolled her eyes. "Pass me that chart." She gestured to the end of the bed.</p><p>“Duffy, you’re the patient remember!”</p><p>"It's my file!"</p><p>He didn’t want to argue with her and so passed it to her.</p><p>She flicked through it, trying to smother another yawn as she did so.</p><p>“Anything to report?” Charlie asked.</p><p>"I'm not on sedatives." She muttered.</p><p>Just then a midwife arrived with a bag of stuff. “Here’s a syringe for you to attempt to express some colostrum when you’re ready. I’m sure you’re aware of the process, use your hand, three to five minutes on each breast to start. I’ll be back in half an hour to do your obs.”</p><p>"Thanks." Duffy sighed. "I suppose it's slightly less undignified manhandling myself rather than her doing it for me." She grumbled.</p><p>“Manhandle away!” Charlie joked.</p><p>"I'm surprised you aren't champing at the bit to offer to help me..!" She smirked.</p><p>“I don’t know how...” He looked down embarrassed, Baz had never involved him in any of this with Louis.</p><p>"I'm not exactly an expert myself either."</p><p>Charlie smiled at her, he felt she was being kind. “Do you want me to go?” He asked.</p><p>"No, it's OK. I'll do it later."</p><p>“Baz didn’t want me around much after Louis. Just tell me to go if I’m in the way.”</p><p>"You're not in the way. I'm just not really used to... Well..." Duffy sighed. "I was pretty much left on my own after Peter and even though he was there when Jake was born he wasn't really there, at least he behaved like there was a million other places he'd rather be."</p><p>”I don’t want to go, I want to help with everything. If that would be okay with you? I mean, I don’t know how to help or what I can do, but I want to be here.” Charlie was rambling.</p><p>"This is new territory for both of us." She smiled softly.</p><p>He smiled, looking relieved.</p><p>"I know all the reasons why they want me to do this..." She poked at the equipment that lay beside her on the bed. "But the honest truth is that I hated breastfeeding Peter so much that I quickly gave up and I didn't even bother trying with Jake." She admitted, not able to make eye contact with Charlie as she spoke.</p><p>“Why did you hate it? Too much pain?” He stroked her hand with his thumb.</p><p>"That and the fact it felt like I was carrying two bowling balls around in my bra." She grimaced.</p><p>“You know I’ll support you, whatever you decide.”</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>Charlie watched her closely from his chair, he often wished he could read her mind.</p><p>Duffy sighed as her fingers poked once again at the equipment lying on the bed beside her.</p><p>“Want to have a go?” He asked softly.</p><p>"Not really." She mumbled.</p><p>“Leave it then,” Charlie smiled, reaching for the leaflet.</p><p>"What's that about?"</p><p>“How to do it.” Charlie smiled. “Breast feeding, post partum stuff. Think I need a manual!”</p><p>"I'm sure you'll be fine." Duffy smiled.</p><p>Charlie abandoned the leaflet. “Hope so!” He smiled nervously.</p><p>"You need to have more confidence in yourself."</p><p>“I’ll try. I think it was completely eroded by Baz, I couldn’t do anything right...” He whispered.</p><p>"You've done a pretty good job so far - even if you did arrive in theatre with minutes to spare..!" She giggled.</p><p>“Yeah, that was a bit scary!” He laughed.</p><p>"How did you manage to get across town so quickly? The ring road is usually packed with school run traffic."</p><p>“Well... That’s the thing, Megan arranged for her godson to blue light me over...”</p><p>"She did what.?!" Duffy gasped, shaking her head indulgently. "Of course she did..!" She giggled.</p><p>“Wouldn’t have me missing the birth!” Charlie laughed.</p><p>"I'm not even surprised at her for that..!" Duffy chuckled.</p><p>“She’s very fond of you, you know.” He smiled.</p><p>"There's been times when she's been more of a mum to me than my actual mum." Duffy replied with a hint of sadness.</p><p>“I know, we’re very lucky to have her. I’ll try to think of a way of thanking her.”</p><p>"I thought, maybe, well, I don't know how you feel about it but..." Duffy babbled.</p><p>“Go on...” He smiled at her kindly.</p><p>"I know we've been struggling to agree on ideas but I'd like to name one of the girls after her."</p><p>He stood up to kiss her, “I think that’s a perfect idea. Will it be the noisy baby or the quiet one, that’s the question!?” He laughed.</p><p>"I'll know once I've seen them." Duffy smiled.</p><p>“I bet you can’t wait to see them. They’re going to love you.”</p><p>"It just feels so strange and empty without them here." She sighed.</p><p>“Does it feel like you’re missing something?” He held her hand.</p><p>"As tiring and uncomfortable as it was I find myself missing them now they're out."</p><p>“I bet they’re missing you too...” He smiled. Just then the midwife appeared to do her obs.</p><p>Duffy winced as the midwife checked her stitches.</p><p>Charlie noticed her squeeze his hand a little tighter.</p><p>"Everything is as it should be but be very careful whilst moving in and out of the wheelchair." The midwife warned.</p><p>“Does that mean we can go now?” Charlie asked excitedly.</p><p>"So long as she takes it steady."</p><p>“We can do that,” Charlie reassured her.</p><p>"I'll leave you to it then."</p><p>“Thanks.” Charlie turned to Duffy after the midwife had gone, “Please, please can you listen to what she just said.”</p><p>"Just take me to see our babies." Duffy pleaded.</p><p>“Okay.” He got the wheelchair up against the bed ready. She started to move herself around, grimacing with every move. Charlie held out his arms to her.</p><p>A pained squeak escaped her lips as she attempted to stand up.</p><p>He tried to help her move from the bed, she reached for his hand desperately, tears in her eyes. “I’ve got you,” He whispered, as she paused.</p><p>"It didn't hurt this much last time..!" She groaned.</p><p>“Take a minute.” </p><p>She leant onto him. She tried to straighten herself up but she found herself having to rest her entire weight on him as it hurt so much to do otherwise.</p><p>“I think I’m going to have to spin you around love,” He told her, trying to position her in front of the chair.</p><p>"But I'm not in the mood for dancing..!" She giggled, though her teeth were gritted with pain.</p><p>He laughed, moving her slowly. “Ready for the sitting down bit?” He asked.</p><p>"No..."</p><p>“We can stay here for a bit, I quite fancied a hug to be honest.” She was leaning her entire body weight on his shoulders, it felt like she was shaking.</p><p>"The novelty of being able to just about get your arms around me again still there then?"</p><p>“I love you,” He kissed her.</p><p>"I should think so after today!" She remarked, her legs starting to shake even more.</p><p>Charlie attempted to move her arms and lower her into the chair.</p><p>Duffy squealed in pain again as she sat down.</p><p>“Sorry,” Charlie apologised.</p><p>"For which bit..?" She asked, her eyebrow raised.</p><p>“Making you sit down. But any of the painful bits really.”</p><p>"What gave you the idea that today was painful for me..?" She chuckled darkly as she shifted gingerly in the wheelchair to try and get more comfortable.</p><p>“Oh I’m not sure, possibly the squeals that keep escaping your lips?” He laughed. “Ready to see our babies?”</p><p>"I've been ready for the last several hours..!"</p><p>Charlie chuckled, “On we go then!” He pushed her chair to the neo-natal unit.</p><p>The lift seemed to take forever to her despite them only travelling one floor.</p><p>Finally they were there, Charlie pressed the buzzer to get access to the ward.</p><p>Though she'd been desperate to see them since she'd woken up Duffy now found herself becoming increasingly nervous.</p><p>Dave met them at the door. “Hello you two!”</p><p>"Hi." Duffy smiled weakly.</p><p>“Your little ones can’t wait to see you!”</p><p>"They're doing OK?"</p><p>“They’re great, just to let you know we’ve put baby number one on some oxygen, just to help her out a bit.”</p><p>"Is there a problem with her lungs?" Duffy asked anxiously.</p><p>“We’re keeping a close eye on her, her sats went down but she’s doing much better now. Come this way.”</p><p>Duffy's fingers nervously picked at her hospital gown as Charlie wheeled her into the NICU.</p><p>Charlie squeezed her shoulder. </p><p>“Here we are, all three of these are yours!” Dave grinned, pointing to three incubators near to each other. There were a lot of monitors, wires and beeps.</p><p>"They're so tiny!" Duffy gasped tearfully.</p><p>“Tiny but perfect.” Charlie whispered, wheeling her to baby one.</p><p>Duffy reached out and placed her hand against the glass of the incubator. "She looks like she's still struggling." She whispered.</p><p>“She’s doing a lot better, we have a bit a fighter on our hands I think.” Dave explained, before leaving Charlie and Duffy alone for a moment.</p><p>Duffy sighed sadly.</p><p>Charlie wrapped his arms around her shoulders.</p><p>"I'm sorry." Duffy whispered.</p><p>“You have nothing to be sorry for, you gave me three beautiful children.”</p><p>"Who are all currently fighting for their lives in intensive care!"</p><p>“Duffy... They’re okay. Look...” Charlie poked his finger into the hole and the baby grabbed it.</p><p>Duffy didn't look totally convinced.</p><p>“Why don’t you try?” Charlie moved his finger and encouraged her to touch her baby.</p><p>"I don't want to hurt her more than I already have."</p><p>“You kept her safe for over seven months love, she wants to meet you.”</p><p>A tear rolled down Duffy's cheek as she tentatively reached out.</p><p>The baby fluttered her eyes as Charlie put his hands once again on Duffy’s shoulders, steadying her. </p><p>“Would you like to hold her? Skin to skin can really help.” Dave came back towards them.</p><p>"Surely she's too delicate?" Duffy replied.</p><p>“We’re okay with it, if you are? It might actually calm her, they know who their mummy is. We’ll have to keep all the monitors and oxygen on though.”</p><p>"O-ok."</p><p>Charlie pushed Duffy to the side so that Dave could reach the incubator. He dragged a chair over to sit next to an increasingly anxious Duffy.</p><p>Duffy's hands shook as her eldest daughter was placed on her chest.</p><p>Duffy closed her eyes, as Dave helped to rearrange the wires and tubes.</p><p>The monitors beeped in complaint before suddenly settling.</p><p>The baby appeared to nuzzle into Duffy. “See she likes you.” Charlie said.</p><p>"She's beautiful." Duffy whispered as more tears fell.</p><p>“She is, she has your mouth.” Charlie added.</p><p>Duffy raised an eyebrow at him, a small grin pulling at her lips.</p><p>“Got two more needing some of your love after that one!” Dave grinned.</p><p>Duffy's eyes widened, she felt quite overwhelmed.</p><p>“Shall we put baby one back and get the other two for you to meet?” Dave suggested.</p><p>Duffy nodded mutely, allowing herself to just be carried along by it all.</p><p>Charlie noticed Duffy struggled giving the baby back, staring at her the whole time. “You okay?” He whispered, taking hold of her hand.</p><p>"Its all just so much to take in..." Duffy mumbled distractedly.</p><p>Once their eldest was settled, he got the other baby girl and gave her to Duffy. She was still screaming.</p><p>"You weren't kidding about her being noisy!" Duffy chuckled. "She's a tiny scrap of a thing." She added sadly.</p><p>“Ssshhh little one, it’s okay.” Charlie rubbed her tiny cheek.</p><p>Duffy attempted to stroke the baby's back to see if that helped.</p><p>She just screamed even more.</p><p>"What's wrong with her? Is she in pain?" Duffy asked Dave.</p><p>“Maybe hungry?” Dave suggested.</p><p>"You can use formula in her tube." Duffy replied softly.</p><p>“Don’t worry, it’s all in hand, she’s on an IV drip as well at the moment. What are your thoughts on expressing?”</p><p>"I'm not having much luck with it." Duffy mumbled not able to meet Dave's eye.</p><p>“There’s no pressure, but maybe something you can try? Do you think you can hold this one at the same time?” Lifting their little boy out.</p><p>"I... I can try..."</p><p>Holding their baby boy in her arms, Duffy looked completely overwhelmed. "He looks huge by comparison..!" She gasped.</p><p>“Look at his eyes!” The little boy had opened his eyes and seemed to be staring at Duffy.</p><p>"Blue just like yours." She smiled.</p><p>Charlie smiled shyly. “Can I hold that little one too? Don’t want her to feel left out!” Charlie asked Dave. </p><p>“Sure mate.” Dave carefully lifted their eldest baby and gave him to Charlie. </p><p>“All together now!” Charlie grinned.</p><p>"Quite the handful!"</p><p>“May the fun begin!” Charlie laughed, shaking his head.</p><p>"Sshh!" Duffy tried to soothe the little girl on her arm. "Its ok."</p><p>Between the crying, the oxygen machine and all the other beeps, it was a lot to take in.</p><p>"We still need to give them names..."</p><p>Charlie nodded. “Which one's Megan?”</p><p>"This one." Duffy nodded to the screaming baby she held. "Too much of a force of nature not to be." She chuckled.</p><p>Charlie laughed, “I won’t tell her you said that!” The baby seemed to calm upon hearing Charlie laugh.</p><p>"I think she likes her name." Duffy smiled.</p><p>“I think so! What about the other two?” Charlie was watching as the boy seemed to be pushing his face into her breast.</p><p>Duffy noticed Charlie's gaze. "Takes after his dad clearly!" She giggled, rolling her eyes.</p><p>Charlie laughed out loud. “Am I that bad!?”</p><p>She shot him a teasing look, a grin lighting up her face.</p><p>Charlie thought it was nice to see her smile.</p><p>"Any name ideas?" She asked.</p><p>“Hmm... Oscar?” He suggested.</p><p>She immediately pulled a face. "Um... I'm not sure..." She attempted to cover her reaction.</p><p>“What do you think?”</p><p>"I quite like Paul."</p><p>“Fly away Peter and fly away Paul?” Charlie laughed.</p><p>"Not funny." Duffy pouted playfully.</p><p>“It was a bit though?” He smiled. “Paul is lovely.”</p><p>"You're a bad man Charlie Fairhead!" She giggled.</p><p>“I’m your bad man!” He smiled. “And what about this little one?”</p><p>"I don't know, I've always been better at boy's names. Do you have any suggestions?"</p><p>“What about Lilly?”</p><p>"I like that." She smiled.</p><p>Charlie was in shock! “You don’t just have to say that.” He laughed.</p><p>"I really do like it. Megan, Paul and Lilly."</p><p>“Me too,” He looked at her fondly.</p><p>"The Fairhead triplets have names - look out world!" Duffy giggled.</p><p>“It doesn’t know what’s coming!” He laughed.</p><p>"I still can't quite believe they're all ours."</p><p>“We made them!” Charlie added in disbelief.</p><p>"An accidental 'make one, get two free' kinda situation..!" She giggled.</p><p>“Pretty good night if I remember rightly!” He winked at her.</p><p>"It was alright..." She teased with a grin.</p><p>“Alright!?” He protested.</p><p>"Very alright..?" Her grin widened.</p><p>“Ooh you’re a hard woman to please!” He joked.</p><p>"I just decided it was about time I raised my standards..!"</p><p>“Does that mean I have my work cut out for me!?”</p><p>"No, it means you met my raised standards." She shook her head indulgently at him.</p><p>“Oh that’s a relief, I try my best but I’m getting old now!” He teased.</p><p>"Its a good job I've always liked older men then isn't it?"</p><p>He smiled, “I could kiss you.”</p><p>"What's stopping you?"</p><p>“Many babies!” He laughed. “I can’t get to you.”</p><p>"Fair enough, I'll forgive you this time." Duffy smiled, looking down to see that baby Megan had finally settled.</p><p>“I’m really sorry to interrupt the party, but the little ones need to go back now. You can visit again later.” Dave explained.</p><p>"OK. You be good now little ones." Duffy smiled as she handed Paul and then Megan over to Dave before he took Lilly from Charlie.</p><p>It felt strange for them not to be in their arms anymore. They both sat in silence, just watching as Dave settled them into their incubators again. All three of them were crying, now they were away from their mum.</p><p>Duffy looked down at her hands in her lap sadly.</p><p>“I think they miss you.” Charlie whispered, leaning into her.</p><p>"I miss them too." She admitted softly as she looked up and watched Dave change the babies name tags on their incubators. Baby number one was now Lilly, baby number two was Megan and baby number three was Paul.</p><p>Charlie wrapped his arm around her shoulders.</p><p>"Do I have to go back to the ward now?" She asked sadly.</p><p>Charlie nodded, “We can come back soon.”</p><p>"OK." She agreed reluctantly.</p><p>Thanking Dave, Charlie wheeled Duffy out of the ward.</p><p>It took several minutes to get Duffy comfortable in her bed again. She let out a long yawn.</p><p>“I should leave you to rest,” Charlie said.</p><p>"Stay til I fall asleep?"</p><p>Charlie smiled, it was something she often said to him and he found it cute. “Of course darling.” He sat on the edge of the bed, stroking her hair softly.</p><p>"Give the boys a cuddle from me when you get home." She whispered.</p><p>“Promise.” He responded quietly.</p><p>Her only response was gentle snores.</p><p>Charlie left her sleeping and returned home to Megan and the boys.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The weeks had passed in a blur of small moments of progress followed by setbacks but eventually Paul had been allowed home at eight weeks old, followed by Lilly when she was ten weeks old and finally Megan had joined them at seventeen weeks old. They were still behind in terms of milestones compared to other babies their age but they had exceeded the expectations they had been set when they were first born.</p><p>They were slowly getting used to life at home as one big family.</p><p>"Mum! Lilly smells!" Jake yelled from the top of the stairs.</p><p>Duffy got up awkwardly from the sofa, trying to feed Megan at the same time. Reaching the bottom of the stairs she looked up and saw her son with his baby sister dangling in his arms. "Jake!" She gasped.</p><p>“What?” Jake laughed.</p><p>"Oh god, be careful with her! Charlie!" Duffy screamed. "You know you're not supposed to pick the babies up." She panicked, rushing up the stairs as Lilly wriggled in Jake's arms crying loudly.</p><p>Charlie came out of the bathroom, shaving cream over half of his face. He managed to take Lilly from Jake as Duffy made it up to the top of the stairs.</p><p>"You could have dropped her! How could you be so silly?!" Duffy yelled, shaking with terror at what could have happened.</p><p>"I was trying to help..!" Jake whined over the sound of both girls screaming before bursting into tears himself.</p><p>Jake ran to his room. Charlie stood a little lost in the middle.</p><p>Duffy spun around at Charlie, still hysterical. "What if he'd dropped her?! How many times have we warned the boys to be careful?!"</p><p>“She’s okay, it’s okay.” He rubbed her back gently.</p><p>"Why won't he just listen and do as he's told?!"</p><p>“He’s only little, I’ll talk to him.”</p><p>"He's almost seven - he should know better!"</p><p>“Duffy... He doesn’t understand.”</p><p>"Its pretty straightforward - don't pick up the babies. How hard is that to understand? Peter manages to understand it!"</p><p>“He was trying to help love."</p><p>She went to speak again but instead she burst into tears.</p><p>Charlie was in a quandary, he had shaving cream dripping down his face, Lilly in his arms and now Duffy crying. “I’m just going to put Lilly down for a minute, wash my face, change her and then I’ll come and give you a hug.”</p><p>Duffy nodded numbly as she tried to shush a screaming Megan in her arms.</p><p>Charlie did as he said, he finished shaving and changed Lilly. While he was, Jake came in for a chat. “You alright buddy?”</p><p>"Is mummy still mad?" Jake asked softly, sniffling.</p><p>“She’s okay, she just worries because the babies are so small.”</p><p>"I wanted to help. Lilly was crying, mummy was feeding Megan, I didn't want Paul to wake up."</p><p>“I know buddy, it’s very kind that you wanted to help but maybe just call one of us next time? Would that be okay?”</p><p>"I did but you were in the bathroom and mummy was downstairs."</p><p>“You can leave Lilly where she’s safe though and keep trying to tell us.”</p><p>"OK." Jake looked down at his feet. "I'm sorry."</p><p>“It’s okay, I know you were only trying to help.” Charlie crouched down and gave the boy a hug.</p><p>"I wanted to help so mummy would be happy and think I was a good boy." Jake mumbled.</p><p>“I know, she’s just extra worried at the moment because they’re so small, it will get better. I’ll talk to mummy.”</p><p>"She never plays with me anymore. Just stays with the babies." Jake frowned.</p><p>“It’s a big change isn’t it?”</p><p>"I thought it would be fun but it's not." Jake frowned.</p><p>“Having little sisters and a brother?”</p><p>"Yeh. They ruin everything!" Jake grumbled.</p><p>“Do you understand why mummy was upset?”</p><p>Jake looked down at his feet, his reply mumbled to the point of incoherence.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I couldn’t hear you. Can you try again?” Charlie held Jake's hands.</p><p>"She don't like no-one touching the babies." Jake repeated.</p><p>“It’s her job to keep them safe and because they came so early, they need a bit more looking after. So when she saw you with Lilly at the top of the stairs she was worried that Lilly was wriggling and you might fall or drop her. She likes you touching them but when we’re around so we can keep them safe. When they get bigger they will be more fun and not need as much care.”</p><p>"I wasn't gunna drop her!" Jake retorted, aggrieved.</p><p>“I know but mummy is feeling worried about everything at the moment. We have to look after her too. Do you think you can be a big boy and do that? And later you and me can play?” Charlie tried.</p><p>"I tried to help and mummy shouted." Jake pouted.</p><p>“I know, I’ll speak to mummy. Do you want to go and find Peter for a bit and play?”</p><p>"Yeh!" Jake's face brightened and he ran off to find his older brother.</p><p>Charlie carried a sleeping Lilly through to their bedroom. “Duffy?” He whispered as he pushed the door open.</p><p>Duffy was sat on the bed still trying to get a fussing Megan to feed. Paul had awoken and was laid next to her happily cooing and waving his legs in the air.</p><p>Charlie placed Lilly into her Moses basket asleep and then did the same with Paul, who was still happily entertaining himself. He sat down on the bed next to her.</p><p>Everytime Duffy tried to place the teat of the bottle in Megan's mouth she turned her head away and screamed.</p><p>Charlie placed his hand on the back of Duffy’s neck, massaging it gently.</p><p>"You're hungry, just drink it!" Duffy muttered with increasing frustration.</p><p>Charlie looked at Duffy, her hand was shaking as she attempted yet again to give Megan the bottle. He placed his hand on hers, “Love...”</p><p>She burst into tears.</p><p>“Hey, it’s okay.” He soothed, wrapping his arm around her.</p><p>"She just won't take it!" Duffy sobbed.</p><p>“It’s not your fault love. Want me to have a go?”</p><p>Duffy sighed and thrust Megan and the bottle in Charlie's direction without a word.</p><p>Charlie sat up a bit, popped the bottle onto the bedside table and attempted to settle Megan into his arms.</p><p>Duffy ran her hand through her tangled, greasy hair and sighed, flopping back onto the bed as Megan accepted the bottle almost immediately when Charlie offered it to her moments later.</p><p>“Talk to me...” Charlie whispered. Unable to reach her as he didn’t have any hands.</p><p>"I don't think she likes me..." Duffy whispered, staring up at the ceiling.</p><p>“Who? Megan?”</p><p>"Yeh. All she does is scream."</p><p>“Remember she was always the noisy one, of course she likes you. I just think you’re both feeling a bit stressed out.”</p><p>"A bit?!"</p><p>“A lot? Completely overwhelmed? Not sure you can cope stressed out?” He offered.</p><p>"Its alright for you! You get to leave the house by yourself! Go to work! Have a life!" She ranted.</p><p>“I know,” He looked down and felt guilty about all of that. “What can I do to help?”</p><p>"There's nothing you can do." She sighed.</p><p>“How have you been feeling? Are you anxious?” He asked her softly.</p><p>"I'm fine!" She retorted, getting up from the bed and crossing over to the moses baskets.</p><p>Charlie watched her. Megan had finished feeding and he was attempting to burp her.</p><p>The baby started to scream with discomfort. Duffy moved back over and took her from Charlie's arms. "You're not doing it right..!" She muttered, placing the tot over her shoulder.</p><p>“Duffy...”</p><p>"What?! Megan!" Duffy gasped as the baby burped and promptly vomited down her mother's back.</p><p>“I think we need to talk.” Charlie took Megan from her so she could remove her top.</p><p>"Do you now? What about?" She asked harshly as she threw her sodden top into the laundry basket.</p><p>He sat down on the bed and patted the bit next to him. “Come here.” He asked her softly, opening his arms.</p><p>She chucked on the nearest top to hand, not pausing to check if it was clean or not, and sank down onto the bed beside him.</p><p>He wrapped her in his arms and held her.</p><p>She cried for a couple more minutes before going quiet.</p><p>“I’m really proud of you.” He whispered. “I know this isn’t easy.”</p><p>"I'm trying my best..." She sighed.</p><p>“And you’re doing a great job.” He kissed her head.</p><p>"Really? I couldn't get Megan to feed, I yelled at Jake..."</p><p>“Really. You have five children to contend with, three who are demanding everything from you - physically and emotionally. You’re winning, even if it doesn’t feel like that.”</p><p>"You're just being nice to me."</p><p>“I’m telling the truth. I want to help you, I just don’t know what to do for the best.”</p><p>"There's not much more you can do."</p><p>“There’s always something... I could look after all of the kids this afternoon, give you some time to sleep or shower, I could get Megan to babysit and we can have some time, I could cook dinner or give you a massage. Do any of those sound any good?”</p><p>She nodded softly. "I'd like that." She whispered.</p><p>“Which bit?” He chuckled, playing with her hair.</p><p>"Don't..!" She giggled nervously. "Its a mess..." She added, trying to pull away from his touch.</p><p>“Don’t pull away from me,” He whispered, “I think you’re beautiful.”</p><p>"Remind me to book you an eye test..!" She retorted.</p><p>Charlie rolled his eyes, flinging his arms in mock exasperation.</p><p>"Either I've gone deaf or Megan is finally asleep..!"</p><p>“We did it!” He held up his hand for a hi-five.</p><p>"You've been spending far too much time around Jake and Peter..!" She giggled.</p><p>“I have, I promised Jake I’d play with him later. How does it sound me taking the triplets and them out in the garden, give you some time?”</p><p>"So long as you wrap them up..!" Duffy couldn't help fussing.</p><p>“They will be so wrapped up, they won’t be able to move!” He laughed.</p><p>She chuckled softly, resting her head against his chest.</p><p>He drew patterns on her back with his fingers. “Do you trust me?”</p><p>"Of course I do."</p><p>“I just think you're feeling very anxious at the moment, that’s not a criticism, it’s just something I’ve noticed.” He pondered, slipping his hand under her top and tickling her back.</p><p>She wriggled under his touch.</p><p>“We’re all on your side - me, Jake, Peter, the triplets.”</p><p>"I know you are."</p><p>“Good.” He pulled her to him, kissing her softly.</p><p>"I just have to keep telling myself that it will get easier, that it's not forever."</p><p>“It will, I’m sorry I leave you to it when I go to work. I’ll try to do more when I get home, take the pressure off you. We can get some help in if you’d like?”</p><p>"No we need to save that for when I go back to work."</p><p>“If you’re sure,” He smiled, his fingers absentmindedly playing with her bra strap.</p><p>"We need to save all the money we can Charlie."</p><p>“I don’t want you making yourself ill because you have too much on your plate...” He worried out loud.</p><p>"I can manage..!" She replied, her eyes fiery.</p><p>“Woah! Stop! That wasn’t what I was saying.” He sighed.</p><p>"You forget that I've coped before on my own with a baby and I can do it again if needed."</p><p>“Duffy, I wasn’t doubting your ability.” He rubbed his neck, he couldn’t win. “I’m sorry you think that’s even a possibility.” He looked away from her.</p><p>"Well that's what happens when the going gets tough - the bloke pisses off!"</p><p>“Oh so now I’m just some shitty bloke, great! Well I’ve got news for you Duffy, I’m not going anywhere. Even if you continue to push me away when I’m trying to help.”</p><p>"I didn't say that you were!" She stood up, her voice raising rapidly.</p><p>“When will you trust me? I’m not going to hurt you. I want to be with you.”</p><p>"I do trust you."</p><p>“Okay, well I’m going to take these three and play with Jake and Peter. I hope you can get some sleep or a bath or do whatever you feel like doing to help you relax. I’m obviously not helping here right now.”</p><p>"Charlie..!" She pleaded.</p><p>“What?” He stood up and walked over to the babies.</p><p>"I'm sorry."</p><p>“It’s okay,” He tried, reaching down into Paul’s basket.</p><p>"Leave them be if they're sleeping." She suggested.</p><p>“I wanted you to have a rest... I’ll hear them from next door I guess.”</p><p>"I think I'm gunna have a shower first. You can take them outside when they wake up." She suggested, visibly softening towards him.</p><p>“Okay,” He agreed.</p><p>"I didn't mean to get cross at you. I know you're only trying to help."</p><p>“I know and I’m not going anywhere, you’re stuck with me.”</p><p>"You make it sound like such a romantic prospect..!" She giggled.</p><p>“I know, not the best way of putting it maybe.” He smiled, still unsure of himself.</p><p>"And you normally have such a way with words..!" She teased, stepping over towards him.</p><p>“I just wish you’d believe me, I’ve loved you for years Duffy. I’m not one of these blokes that will up and run when things are tough, what we have is different.” He explained softly,</p><p>"I know. I'm just not used it, that's all."</p><p>He finally turned to face her. “Then I will keep trying until you are.”</p><p>"I know you will." She smiled. "Now shoo so I can have a shower..!" She giggled.</p><p>He laughed, “Take your time love, get some rest. I’ve got this.”</p><p>"You will shout if you need me..?"</p><p>“Duffy... It will be fine.”</p><p>She smiled and nodded, placing a light kiss on his cheek before heading past him towards the bathroom.</p><p>Charlie was worried about her, but knew the only way she’d open up is if he didn’t push her. He went to find Jake and Peter, to see if they wanted something to eat.</p><p>Poking his head around Jake's door he saw that the youngster had scattered lego all over the floor and was sat in the middle of it playing with a pair of wrestling action figures, seemingly oblivious to the mess around him.</p><p>Charlie shook his head, smiling to himself. “Hey Jake, where’s Peter?”</p><p>Jake shrugged. "Downstairs?" He suggested without looking up.</p><p>“Shall we go find him and have some lunch?”</p><p>"Yeh!" Jake jumped up, dropping his action figures on the floor and dashing out the bedroom.</p><p>“Jake?” Charlie called. “Can you come and help me tidy this up?”</p><p>"Urgh!" Jake grumbled as he dragged himself back into his bedroom. "But I'm hungry..!"</p><p>“Let’s see if we can do this in less than a minute then, it’s a challenge!”</p><p>Jake started to absentmindedly kick the lego in the vague direction of under his bed, missing most of it and completely ignoring the box he'd taken them out of that lay on its side on the floor next to him.</p><p>Charlie refused to battle with him and started putting as much of it in the box as he could. “What do you want to play after lunch?”</p><p>"Computer games?"</p><p>“We can do that,” Charlie smiled, finishing putting the pieces away. “Right then, let’s go find Peter and see about lunch.”</p><p>Jake charged off down the stairs yelling his brother's name at the top of his voice.</p><p>Charlie rolled his eyes, listening for a minute, thankfully it didn’t seem to have disturbed anyone.</p><p>Peter was lying on the sofa flicking through a comic.</p><p>“How does cheese on toast sound for lunch? Then we can play some computer games?"</p><p>"Yes please." Peter smiled before going back to his comic.</p><p>Jake followed Charlie into the kitchen while he made them some lunch.</p><p>"Did you tell mummy to stop yelling?"</p><p>Charlie smiled, “She didn’t mean to, she’s having a big rest and I’m sure she’ll speak to you a bit later.”</p><p>Jake nodded and sat down at the kitchen table. "Can I have a biscuit?"</p><p>Charlie felt bad that Jake had been shouted at, so passed him a biscuit.</p><p>"I won't tell mum." Jake grinned as he shoved the biscuit in his mouth.</p><p>Charlie laughed, “You’re only having one!”</p><p>"But Charlie..!" Jake pouted, his manner so reminiscent of his mother.</p><p>Luckily the cheese on toast was ready, so after chopping in into pieces, Charlie gave it to Jake. He called Peter through to eat as well.</p><p>Peter appeared in the kitchen, his head still in his comic as he sat down.</p><p>“Peter? Can we just put that down while we eat?”</p><p>"Hmm?" Peter mumbled round a bite of food. He didn't look up.</p><p>“Please can we put the comic down while we eat? You know that mummy doesn’t like them at the table.”</p><p>"Urgh!" Peter grumbled as he dropped the comic on the table. "Stop talking to me like I'm a baby!"</p><p>Charlie remained in silence as they ate their lunch. “What games do you want to play?”</p><p>"Tomb Raider!" Jake piped up.</p><p>“I was thinking more of Mario!” Charlie smiled.</p><p>"Mario is for babies!" Jake complained. "Daddy let's us play Tomb Raider!"</p><p>“We are not at Daddy’s house now. Mummy and I think it’s too grown up for you.”</p><p>"Its not!" Jake countered.</p><p>Seeing that Charlie's attention was distracted Peter picked his comic back up again.</p><p>“We think it is, if you don’t want to play Mario, maybe we can play football outside instead. Your choice!”</p><p>"You can't tell me what to do! You're not my dad!" Jake yelled and ran upstairs.</p><p>Charlie let him go. “How are you Peter?”</p><p>"Fine." Peter replied, his eyes fixed on his comic as he stuffed another piece of toast in his mouth.</p><p>Charlie sighed, this wasn’t quite going as he planned. He climbed the stairs to find Jake.</p><p>Jake lay on his bed, his back facing the door, his action figures wrestling each other in his hands.</p><p>Charlie sat down on the floor next to his bed.</p><p>Jake hadn't noticed him come in, he was too busy making sound effects for his figures.</p><p>“Jake?”</p><p>Jake jumped slightly, startled.</p><p>“Sorry I didn’t mean to scare you.”</p><p>"You come to yell at me now?" Jake asked, his tone full of resignation.</p><p>“Nope,” Charlie smiled. “I came to see if you were okay.”</p><p>"Everyone usually just yells at me." Jake sighed.</p><p>“Would you like a hug? They sometimes help?”</p><p>Jake nodded softly.</p><p>Charlie wrapped him up in a hug.</p><p>"I don't mean to make everyone mad." Jake mumbled against Charlie's shirt.</p><p>“I’m not mad,” Charlie reassured him.</p><p>"Daddy said he'd tell mummy to send me away if I keep being naughty. That's why I wanted to help."</p><p>“Oh Jakey, we’d never send you away!”</p><p>"Promise?" Jake asked, looking up at Charlie's face.</p><p>“I promise! Mummy and I love you very much, even if the babies take up a lot of our time. How about we try and make sure you have some quality time with us without them?”</p><p>"Can Louis come to play too? I like it when he comes. He likes the same games as me even though he's younger than me. Peter never wants to play the games I want to."</p><p>“Sure, we’ll try and arrange it one weekend soon.” Charlie could hear a baby beginning to grizzle. “How about you get your wrestling men, I’ll go check on the babies and I’ll meet you downstairs?”</p><p>"OK. Louis' mummy was really cross when he last visited. Is that why he hasn't come to visit since the babies were born?"</p><p>“Yeah, but we’re working on it.” Charlie smiled. “I’d like to see him too!”</p><p>"He wants you and his mum to be friends."</p><p>“I’d like that too.” Charlie stood up, as the baby's cries started to infiltrate the room.</p><p>Jake stood up too. "Can I help?" He asked, an earnest look on his face.</p><p>“Okay, but we have to be really quiet in case mummy is sleeping.” Charlie smiled, ruffling the little boy's hair.</p><p>"OK." Jake whispered, placing his finger against his lips.</p><p>Pushing the bedroom door open quietly, Charlie went to find out which baby was crying.</p><p>Unsurprisingly it was little Megan.</p><p>Charlie lifted her up which momentarily stopped her. Unfortunately she had woken the other two up as well.</p><p>Thankfully Duffy was still in the bathroom so hadn't heard them.</p><p>“Let’s go get them changed,” Charlie said to Jake as he managed to lift all three babies up and move them into their nursery.</p><p>"Megan smells!" Jake complained, holding his nose.</p><p>“That’s what they do! Sleep, eat, poop!” Charlie laughed, settling two of them down before seeing to Megan’s nappy. “You sure you want to help now?”</p><p>"I'll play with Paul!" Jake grinned.</p><p>“Okay, well sit down next to him and remember to be gentle.”</p><p>"I'm always gentle!" Jake retorted as he took hold of Paul's hands and started to pull him up to sitting.</p><p>Charlie had fortunately finished changing Megan, so quickly lifted her and held Paul’s head. “The thing is buddy, the babies can’t support their own heads yet so you can’t pull them up like that. Maybe if you leave him lying down, you can still play with him but you don’t want to hurt him.”</p><p>"He likes sitting up though." Jake countered.</p><p>“If he has something to support him, like a cushion or the sofa behind him. I’ll show you when we go downstairs.”</p><p>"Then I can play with him?" Jake asked hopefully.</p><p>“You can read him a story or show him one of his toys but he can’t really play back yet.”</p><p>"Oh... OK..." Jake frowned.</p><p>“But once we get them settled, I can play wrestling with you?” Charlie had mastered carrying all three of them just about.</p><p>"I left my toys in my room!" Jake declared running back to his bedroom.</p><p>“I’ll see you downstairs Jakey.” Charlie went downstairs with the triplets.</p><p>Peter had returned to the sofa whilst Charlie had been upstairs.</p><p>Charlie settled the babies down on their play mats.</p><p>Jake came bounding down the stairs and into the lounge.</p><p>Charlie lay down next to the babies.</p><p>"I got a book too!" Jake grinned, holding up a book from his room.</p><p>“To read to Megan, Paul and Lilly?” Charlie asked.</p><p>"Erm..." Jake looked a little apprehensive at the idea of reading out loud.</p><p>“I can help you with the words?” Charlie patted the spot next to him.</p><p>Jake shifted closer, the book held nervously in his hands.</p><p>“Do you want me to start?” Charlie asked, noticing his reluctance.</p><p>Jake nodded.</p><p>Charlie started to read the story, one they had read millions of times before. As Jake remembered the story, he started to retell it with his own words.</p><p>Though they didn't understand the words the babies seemed soothed and fascinated by the sound of the voices of their father and brother.</p><p>Jake enjoyed watching them. Even Peter listened from the sofa.</p><p>It was only when Jake looked up as he finished reading that he realised that his mum was stood in the doorway watching him, a proud smile on her face.</p><p>Jake sat closer to Charlie, unsure of what to do. Charlie smiled at her, she looked so much more relaxed than before.</p><p>"Your reading is coming along so well Jake. I'm sorry I haven't had more chances to help you with it recently."</p><p>Jake smiled at Duffy, “It’s okay mummy, Charlie has been helping me.”</p><p>"That's good. I'm proud of you." She turned to Peter. "Both of you."</p><p>Peter finally looked up from his comic properly, for the first time all day, and smiled at his mum. </p><p>“Did you not want to take a nap?” Charlie asked her.</p><p>"No I'm OK." She smiled. "What have you all been up to?"</p><p>Charlie patted the chair next to where he was lying. </p><p>“We had cheese on toast but then I got mad and then Charlie gave me a hug and let me help with the babies and we read them a story!” Jake explained excitedly.</p><p>"Sounds like quite a busy time you've had!" Duffy smiled.</p><p>Charlie moved to get up, “Can I get you a drink or something to eat?”</p><p>"The cheese on toast Jake mentioned sounded nice."</p><p>Charlie used her chair to push himself to his feet. “Then cheese on toast you will have.”</p><p>She giggled softly.</p><p>Jake stood up, “I come and help Charlie?”</p><p>"You've got yourself a friend for life there." Duffy chuckled lightly.</p><p>Charlie looked at her bemused.</p><p>"He's never normally that helpful."</p><p>“He’s my helper in training aren’t you Jakey?!” Charlie ruffled Jake’s hair.</p><p>"Yeh!" Jake beamed.</p><p>Charlie made the food and Jake proudly brought it through for Duffy.</p><p>"Oh thank you very much kind sir!" Duffy grinned as she accepted the plate from the youngster.</p><p>Jake grinned, before going to sit with his wrestling toys.</p><p>"Did you make this Jake? You're a better cook than Charlie!" Duffy teased, spying Charlie out the corner of her eye.</p><p>Jake nodded, enjoying the praise. Charlie put his hand to his heart and pretended to be hurt.</p><p>Duffy giggled as she stuck her tongue out at Charlie.</p><p>Charlie narrowed his eyes in return before smiling and lying down next to the triplets again.</p><p>Paul was babbling and kicking his legs in the vague direction of the toys that hung down from his playmat. Both the girls had fallen asleep.</p><p>Charlie tickled Paul’s feet and babbled back to him. Jake came and copied him very gently this time.</p><p>Paul stopped briefly and smiled at his brother.</p><p>“I think he likes me!” Jake announced.</p><p>"Of course, he knows you're his brother." Duffy smiled.</p><p>Jake smiled, he looked relieved. </p><p>Charlie stood up again, “I better go and sort their bottles.”</p><p>"Charlie says that all babies do is eat, sleep and poop!" Jake giggled causing his mum to laugh.</p><p>“You’re not getting me into trouble are you Jake!?” Charlie shouted from the kitchen.</p><p>Jake laughed. "No..!"</p><p>Charlie brought through three bottles and sat down to give the first one to Paul, who seemed ready for a feed.</p><p>Duffy stood up and moved into the hall as the phone rang.</p><p>"That'll be dad." Peter grumbled. "I really don't want to go there later."</p><p>Charlie was trying to listen to Duffy.</p><p>It was clear that Andrew was picking a fight with her.</p><p>Charlie tried to distract the boys by turning the tv on.</p><p>The ploy worked with Jake but not with Peter. "I'm sick of the fights." The ten year old sighed.</p><p>“I know,” Charlie sighed. He was now feeding Lilly.</p><p>"Its not just dad and mum. Dad is always fighting with Imogen too."</p><p>“What do they fight about?” Charlie asked softly.</p><p>"I think Imogen is jealous."</p><p>“Who of?”</p><p>"Mum."</p><p>“I thought she hated your mum?”</p><p>"She does. But I heard her yelling at dad about how it's not fair that mum has everything."</p><p>Charlie exhaled. “It must be difficult for you to hear all of that.”</p><p>"I'm just glad you and mum don't fight. Well, not properly anyway."</p><p>“We try not to,” Charlie smiled.</p><p>"Everyone falls out sometimes." Peter shrugged. "Don't tell mum but Imogen is angry with dad coz he said no when she asked if they could have a baby." He added in a whisper, glancing over at the hallway as he spoke.</p><p>“Ohh,” Charlie exclaimed, it all made a little more sense. He heard Duffy put the phone down but she didn’t reappear.</p><p>"Yeh, dad don't like babies." Peter added.</p><p>“Good job he’s not here then!” Charlie added, moving on to Megan's feed.</p><p>"No, this would be his idea of hell..!" Peter chuckled.</p><p>“Do you mind having the babies around?” Charlie asked.</p><p>"They're OK. It's not like we can send them back anyway." Peter shrugged, a little smile playing on his lips.</p><p>“Very true,” Charlie laughed. He was starting to wonder where Duffy had got to.</p><p>Megan finished her bottle and burped without being sick for once.</p><p>For once all of the babies seemed quiet and content.</p><p>"Where'd mum go?" Jake asked, looking up from the TV as the cartoon finished.</p><p>“I’m not sure...” Charlie was in two minds, he wanted to go find her but couldn’t leave the babies.</p><p>"We can look after them triplets. I promise not to let Jake pick them up!" Peter pulled a face at his younger brother.</p><p>Charlie was unsure. “Jakey, do you promise not to pick them up?”</p><p>"Promise. Or their heads might fall off!"</p><p>“Exactly!” Charlie grinned. He looked for Duffy in the kitchen first.</p><p>She wasn't in there so he headed upstairs.</p><p>“Duffy?” He called gently.</p><p>"In here." She replied from the bedroom.</p><p>Charlie pushed the door open slowly.</p><p>She was sat on the bed, her bedside table drawer open and various items from it strewn on the bed.</p><p>Charlie moved some of the stuff and sat down on the bed next to her.</p><p>She sighed, still searching.</p><p>Charlie placed his hand on hers, momentarily stopping her. “What’s up?”</p><p>"How have I managed to lose my solicitor's details?" She muttered, not really paying attention to Charlie.</p><p>“Duffy...” </p><p>She was flinging stuff all over the bed, getting increasingly frustrated. "How dare he threaten me..!" She continued to rant.</p><p>Charlie knelt down in front of her, holding her hands so she would be forced to stop and look at him. “What happened?”</p><p>"Peter has told Andrew that he doesn't want to see him anymore so Andrew is threatening me with lawyers. Because we have so much spare cash lying around for that sort of thing right now!" Her voice was choked and she seemed to be shaking. </p><p>“We’ll sort something out. I think you moved the solicitors info to the kitchen, I don’t think it’s in here.” He pointed to the random stuff that was all over the bed.</p><p>"He knows I can't afford to fight it. That's why he's doing it!" She looked down, broken.</p><p>Charlie placed his hands on her thighs. “Let’s not get ahead of ourselves. Are the boys going to Andrew’s tonight?”</p><p>"They're supposed to be."</p><p>“Okay, is it worth us following through with that?”</p><p>"If the boys don't want to go then I don't want to force them but that will just make things worse."</p><p>“Okay, we can talk to them and take it from there.”</p><p>"I thought we'd solved the problem weeks ago. But now it's suddenly started up again. I tried talking to Peter but he just clams up." She sighed.</p><p>“We just had a chat actually...”</p><p>"Oh?" She perked up slightly.</p><p>“Turns out Imogen is jealous of you.” Charlie raised his eyebrows.</p><p>"What?!" She snorted. "Very funny. Now what did Peter really say?"</p><p>“I’m being serious. I think she wants children and Andrew is not having it...”</p><p>"Well that's what he gets for getting involved with younger women." Duffy retorted, her tone betraying her total lack of sympathy.</p><p>“At least he can’t upset any more children, that way...” Charlie added.</p><p>"Except Imogen..!" Duffy smirked.</p><p>Charlie shook his head and smiled at her. “Well I presume she could just get herself pregnant if she really wanted to.”</p><p>"Oh he won't like that..!" Duffy replied, a dark look passing through her eyes.</p><p>“Do you want me to go and have a look for the solicitor info downstairs?”</p><p>"Hmm?" She asked, jumping slightly, her mind elsewhere.</p><p>“What are you thinking?”</p><p>"How did you know..?" She whispered.</p><p>“That you’re thinking? Because I know you, your eyes were glazed and you jumped when I spoke.” He explained, tucking a piece of loose hair behind her ear.</p><p>"No, I meant how did you know he accused me of that too?" She asked, her gaze fixed on her hands in her lap.</p><p>“Oh, I... I didn’t know that.” Charlie seemed confused.</p><p>"He still thinks I got pregnant with Peter on purpose." She sighed. "Because, apparently, accidents don't happen to nurses..!" She added, rolling her eyes.</p><p>Charlie reached for her hand in her lap. “I didn’t know that. Accidents can happen to anyone.”</p><p>"That's what I've told him til I'm blue in the face..." She sighed. "I don't know why it still gets to me but it does."</p><p>“Because it’s horrible that he thought you’d do that?” Charlie squeezed her hand.</p><p>She nodded. "You believe that I wouldn't do something like that don't you?"</p><p>Charlie was taken aback by her question, “Of course love, you don’t even need to ask.” He kissed her tenderly.</p><p>"I'm glad. Your opinion is very important to me."</p><p>“I know that you’d never purposely do that to hurt me, we talked so much about things before we conceived the triplets so I know you’d talk to me.”</p><p>She smiled softly, her fingers gently tracing across his cheek. "Why did it take me so long to realise I had the perfect gentleman right in front of me the whole time?"</p><p>“I’m not sure, but I’m here now.” He kissed her fingers.</p><p>"You are indeed and I'm not planning to let you go anywhere - even if I have to chain you to that bed..!" She grinned.</p><p>He raised his eyebrows, “There’s a thought!” He chuckled.</p><p>"I thought you might be obliging..!"</p><p>He laughed, “It has been a little while...” He looked down.</p><p>"It has..."</p><p>“But I understand, we’ve had so much on with the triplets. I hope you know I still want you though.”</p><p>"Well that explains what I overheard in the shower the other morning..!" She giggled mischievously.</p><p>Charlie flushed red, “What did you hear?” He was embarrassed.</p><p>"Well it sounded like you were having quite the good time in there..!"</p><p>“Sorry...” He squirmed. “I was thinking about you though.” He added quietly.</p><p>"I know you were, what do you think caught my attention?"</p><p>“What can I say? You still do it for me...” He winked.</p><p>"When I first heard you I thought you'd hurt yourself!" She giggled.</p><p>“Oh god,” He cringed, rubbing his eyes, mortified.</p><p>"It could have been worse, at least the boys were in the garden." She teased.</p><p>“I didn’t think you’d hear with the fan on in there... Sorry, I’ll be quieter.”</p><p>"Or stay in here with the clock radio turned up..." She suggested with a grin.</p><p>Charlie raised his eyebrows, “Sounds like you’re talking from experience?”</p><p>"Maybe..!" She giggled mischievously.</p><p>“Really!?” Charlie grinned, his heart quickening.</p><p>"Sometimes a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do..!" She giggled, placing the items on the bed back in the drawer.</p><p>Charlie started tickling her.</p><p>"Charlie..!" She squealed, giggling.</p><p>He carried on, until he ended up lying on her.</p><p>She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer for a kiss.</p><p>“Mmm...” He kissed her back.</p><p>She felt his hands tugging at the waistband of her leggings just as Peter yelled her name up the stairs.</p><p>Charlie groaned in frustration.</p><p>"What's wrong Peter?" She called over Charlie's shoulder.</p><p>“Paul’s done a poo.” Peter shouted.</p><p>"Our children have spectacular timing..!" She sighed.</p><p>Charlie kissed her neck.</p><p>"To be continued..?" She smiled.</p><p>“Please...” He groaned, rolling off her.</p><p>"I'll go change Paul. You take a few minutes." She giggled as she got up and walked to the door. "You and me in here tonight." She threw over her shoulder before disappearing down the stairs.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rest of the day seemed to drag for the both of them. Despite the fact that Duffy had begged Andrew to give her some time and space to sort things out with Peter over visitation arrangements he had still turned up on her doorstop shouting the odds and upsetting everyone. It had only been when she had threatened to report him for causing a disturbance that he had left. Alone.</p><p>The next few hours had been spent calming the kids down and getting everyone settled to sleep so by the time Duffy finally flopped into bed it was almost midnight.</p><p>Charlie walked into their bedroom after being in the bathroom. He began removing his clothes, shattered after the day.</p><p>"I'm sorry it took so long to settle Jake. He's still upset about the scene his dad made earlier. The babies settle ok?" She whispered.</p><p>“It’s okay, yeah they’re all asleep. Megan just fights it for so long doesn’t she!?” Charlie flopped back onto the bed next to her.</p><p>"Do you think she might have somehow inherited the stubbornness that comes with the name?" Duffy chuckled softly.</p><p>Charlie smiled, “Oh I definitely think so!! What a day!” He sighed.</p><p>"It was just one thing after another wasn't it?" She replied as she rolled over to face him.</p><p>“I don’t know how you do it every day... I’m so grateful,” He touched her face.</p><p>"Well most days aren't normally that bad..."</p><p>He kissed her, “Thank you!”</p><p>"I couldn't have done it without you."</p><p>Charlie lifted the covers to slip underneath.</p><p>She rolled under the covers with him and snuggled up to his side.</p><p>Charlie wrapped his arms around her, his eyes shutting with tiredness.</p><p>They both dozed off for about an hour before reawakening to discover they'd left the lights on.</p><p>Charlie got out of bed to turn them off, trying to climb back in without waking her.</p><p>"Where you go?" She mumbled, sleepily.</p><p>“Just turning the lights off love, go back to sleep.”</p><p>Once he'd laid back down she snuggled back into him, her arms sliding round his waist.</p><p>Charlie kissed her head, his arms wrapped around her and his hands resting on her bottom.</p><p>She nuzzled into his chest, placing little kisses against his skin.</p><p>His hands started exploring her body. “Are you too tired?” He whispered.</p><p>"Depends what you had in mind..." She smiled against his chest.</p><p>“I’d like to show you how much I’ve missed you...” He whispered, kissing her softly.</p><p>"I'm not going to say no to that..."</p><p>“But we can wait till the morning if you want to sleep?” He offered, his hand running over her spine.</p><p>"I've woken up now..."</p><p>Charlie kissed down her neck. “Sorry for waking you.” He mumbled.</p><p>"I could get used to being woken up like this..."</p><p>Charlie’s hands were roaming all over her body. “God, I’ve missed this.”</p><p>"So have I." She squeezed his bum.</p><p>“I hope I can remember...” He grinned, kissing the sweet spot near her collar bone.</p><p>"Don't worry I'll..." Her words were cut off by the moan his actions elicited.</p><p>“Show me?” He finished her sentence.</p><p>"Yeh." She giggled.</p><p>“I’d like to know what you do with that clock radio on,” He laughed, kissing the other side of her neck.</p><p>"I'm sure you would..."</p><p>“You’re not going to tell me are you?” He giggled, kissing down to her breasts.</p><p>"A girl's entitled to some secrets isn't she?" Duffy teased.</p><p>“I just have to use my imagination hey.?!” He grinned, taking her nipple in his mouth.</p><p>"If you're a very good boy I might just show you..." She mumbled, her eyes closing as she arched her back towards his mouth.</p><p>He teased her nipples, whilst his hand pulled her back towards him. “I’m always a good boy,” He whispered.</p><p>"So it shouldn't be hard for you to be a very good boy then..."</p><p>He began to kiss down her body. “Show me...” He encouraged.</p><p>"You'll need to move over first..."</p><p>He rolled onto his side and moved his hands away from her.</p><p>She glanced nervously over at him, suddenly a little self-conscious.</p><p>He kissed her cheek, “It’s okay.”</p><p>"I've just... Um, never done it in front of someone else before..." She explained, blushing furiously.</p><p>“You don’t have to...” He reassured her, running his finger down her front.</p><p>Her fingers followed the path of his.</p><p>He placed his hand on top of hers, allowing her to take the lead.</p><p>She shifted slightly, her legs parting as their hands travelled closer.</p><p>Charlie could hear her breathing change as she touched herself, his hand on hers. “This is so sexy,” He whispered.</p><p>She continued, their fingers tangled together, her focus entirely on the sensations she was creating.</p><p>He kissed her neck and whispered in her ear, “Is this what you do when I’m not around?”</p><p>Her eyelids opened slightly as she nodded softly.</p><p>“So sexy” He commented, moving his hand up to her breasts as she continued.</p><p>She was trying her best to stay quiet but her body felt like liquid fire.</p><p>Charlie took her nipple in his mouth, teasing it with his tongue, as her hand continued its movements.</p><p>"Oh fuck..!" She moaned.</p><p>“That’s it,” He encouraged her.</p><p>"Charlie..!"</p><p>He moved his head up and kissed her passionately.</p><p>She moaned into his mouth.</p><p>Charlie was rock hard. “That was so sexy,” He kissed her again. “Thank you for showing me.” He winked.</p><p>"Its more fun with company." She giggled.</p><p>“Can I take over now?” He grinned, kissing her again.</p><p>"Sure. Help yourself to whatever you desire."</p><p>“You!” He smirked. Rolling onto her, he entered her carefully.</p><p>"Oh I've missed you!" She gasped.</p><p>Charlie groaned, enjoying the sensation of being inside her. “You okay?” He whispered, before moving any more.</p><p>"Yeh, just reminding myself how this feels." She smiled.</p><p>He began to thrust inside her, slowly at first. Their breathing getting faster.</p><p>She dug her fingernails into his bum, urging him on.</p><p>He started to speed up, groaning into her ear as he moved. “You feel so good.”</p><p>She pulled him close, kissing him once more.</p><p>“So sexy,” He whispered into her ear, nibbling it softly.</p><p>"I'm glad I woke up now." She giggled.</p><p>“Shall we try this another way?” He suggested.</p><p>"Feeling adventurous?"</p><p>“I just want it to be good for you,” He whispered, pulling out of her and rolling next to her.</p><p>"So what did you have in mind?" She purred.</p><p>“Shall I take you from behind?” He whispered, grinning - it was a position he knew she liked.</p><p>"You feel the need to ask..?" She teased, giggling as she rolled over.</p><p>He laughed, entering her from behind, his hands on her hips.</p><p>"Ooh yes!" She moaned into the pillow.</p><p>This position enabled him to thrust deeper, he held her breast with one hand, moaning softly.</p><p>She reached back, running her hand along his thigh.</p><p>She turned her head and he leaned forward to kiss her.</p><p>"I love you so much."</p><p>“I love you too,” Kissing her neck as she moved her head. He reached around and touched her as he moved.</p><p>Her breathing quickened under his ministrations.</p><p>Charlie thrusted into her harder.</p><p>"Oh fuck..!" She was close.</p><p>He watched her grab the headboard, he was moving faster and harder than before, the whole bed was moving.</p><p>It was at times like that this that they were both thankful that the children were pretty deep sleepers..!</p><p>He laughed as the bed continued to squeak, but she was beyond laughing. Charlie could hear the telltale sounds of her pending orgasm.</p><p>Her fingers dug into the sheets as she let out a load moan.</p><p>Charlie paused for a moment, before carrying on.</p><p>Her moans continued along with his movements.</p><p>He held her hips and then ran his hand over her back and bum.</p><p>Goosebumps appeared on her skin under his touch.</p><p>Charlie was taking his time, enjoying touching every inch of her.</p><p>It felt so good, much better than the sensations she could create alone.</p><p>He pulled out and flipped her over onto her back.</p><p>She grinned, her eyes fiery.</p><p>“I want to see you...” He whispered, entering her swiftly.</p><p>She wrapped her legs high around his waist.</p><p>Her cheeks were flushed red and her fringe stuck against her forehead. “You’re beautiful,” He smiled, tracing his hand down her cheek to her breasts.</p><p>She smiled, her breathing becoming heavy again.</p><p>He extended his arms either side of her, she brushed her fingers over his biceps. Their eyes held each other’s gaze intently, as Charlie moved slowly to his peak.</p><p>She squeezed her legs tighter round his waist, pulling him deeper.</p><p>Charlie brushed her lips with his fingers, her breathing heavy and eyes wide.</p><p>She moved her hand to the back of his head and pulled him towards her for more kisses. She moaned into his mouth. </p><p>“Duffy..!” He exclaimed urgently.</p><p>"Charlie..!"</p><p>He couldn’t hold back any longer.</p><p>"Oof!" Duffy gasped as Charlie slumped onto her, utterly spent.</p><p>He clung to her, trying to get his breathing under control.</p><p>"You ok there?" She giggled softly.</p><p>He nodded and laughed, still panting. “It’s been a little while.” He managed to splutter.</p><p>"Yeh it has. I'd hate to kill you on the first time out though..!"</p><p>He put his finger up, “I just need a minute.” He laughed.</p><p>"OK." She giggled.</p><p>After a few moments, he rolled over and lay on his side, looking at her fondly. “I’m all good now.”</p><p>"That's a relief, I don't fancy a trip to work at 2am..!" She giggled.</p><p>He smiled at her and held her hand, “It was worth the wait.”</p><p>"It was. I've lost count of how many months it's been."</p><p>“Let’s not wait as long next time...” He suggested.</p><p>"No, let's not. I don't plan on ending up on a medically enforced sex ban again..!" She chuckled.</p><p>“Good!” He laughed. “So tomorrow then?”</p><p>"You're like a child that's discovered a new game..!" She teased.</p><p>"Too eager?" He chuckled. </p><p>"Not at all. But we should sleep now befo..." Her words were interrupted by a baby's cry.</p><p>“I’ll go,” He smiled, kissing her softly.</p><p>"Their timing is improving slightly..." She chuckled.</p><p>“Thank god it wasn’t five minutes ago!” He laughed, pulling on his boxers.</p><p>"Its ok, they're too young to be scarred for life..!"</p><p>He laughed. “I love you,” He announced as he left the room to go attend to the triplets.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Duffy stared at the letter, reading it a second time. She hadn't been expecting this outcome for one second. She read it a third time before placing it down on the kitchen table.</p><p>Charlie had changed Lilly and walked into the kitchen still holding her. He instantly realised that Duffy looked shocked. “What is it?” He asked, concerned.</p><p>"He changed his mind. Why would he do that?"</p><p>“Andrew?” Charlie asked, shifting Lilly to his other shoulder.</p><p>"Yeh. He's decided not to take it to court to demand enforced visitation. After everything he said he just changed his mind, just like that..." She explained, looked utterly unconvinced.</p><p>Charlie looked equally as confused. “Really? Can I read it?” He asked, pointing to the letter.</p><p>"Sure." She handed him the letter.</p><p>Charlie took the letter with his read hand. After reading it, he shook his head and placed it on the table. “Unbelievable!” He remarked.</p><p>"Why would he change his mind..? Unless..."</p><p>Charlie raised his eyebrows. “Unless...?” He urged her to continue.</p><p>"Someone spoke to him. Changed his mind."</p><p>Charlie couldn’t make eye contact with her, “I’m surprised anyone speaking to him would have changed his mind...”</p><p>"I guess it depends how persuasive that person was..."</p><p>“Probably,” He shrugged, putting Lilly in her chair. “I guess that’s sorted then? Do you want a cup of tea?”</p><p>"Hold it right there..! It was you wasn't it? You spoke to him..!"</p><p>Charlie flushed red, “I may have tried...”</p><p>"Charlie! What have I told you before about letting me fight my own battles.?!"</p><p>“I’m sorry... I was only trying to help.” He rubbed his neck nervously.</p><p>"I know you were..." She sighed, her irritation evaporating at the earnest look on his face. "What did you say to him?"</p><p>“I just told him the truth - it wouldn’t be the best for the boys, him or you. The bigger picture. Didn’t think he’d buy any of it to be fair!”</p><p>"I'm surprised too."</p><p>He opened his arms to her. “Sorry for going behind your back...”</p><p>She moved into his embrace, resting her head against his chest. "I would probably have tried to stop you if I'd known..."</p><p>“I know, that’s why. I couldn’t sit by and not try. I hope you understand...” He kissed the top of her head.</p><p>"I'm impressed that it didn't end in a brawl frankly..."</p><p>“I’d take him on.” Charlie lifted his arm to show her his bicep.</p><p>She couldn't help but giggle as she squeezed his muscle. "My hero..!" She teased, fanning herself playfully with her other hand.</p><p>He lifted her up and swung her around.</p><p>Duffy let out a girlish squeal.</p><p>Neither had noticed Peter stood in the doorway giving them the most confused look.</p><p>Charlie noticed him first, setting Duffy back on her feet. “Hey Peter!”</p><p>"Hi... You guys win the lottery or something..?" Peter asked, his eyebrow raised.</p><p>Charlie looked at Duffy, she could explain this one!</p><p>"Oh we were just mucking about, weren't we Charlie?"</p><p>Charlie looked confused, “Yeah, that’s right.” he replied unconvincingly.</p><p>"Its not just kids who get to be silly sometimes." She added with a smile.</p><p>Charlie smiled in support of her.</p><p>"Right..." Peter replied, unconvinced. "I'm gunna get a drink..." He explained as he walked across the kitchen, still looking at both adults like they were completely strange.</p><p>Charlie looked over at Duffy, raising his eyebrows, not quite sure what she was doing.</p><p>After Peter left the room, Duffy stepped back over to Charlie. "Now where were we..?" She purred, stroking her hand down his chest seductively.</p><p>“I think we were celebrating?” Charlie winked, in one swift motion lifting her onto the counter.</p><p>"We were." She giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck.</p><p>“Why didn’t you tell Peter?”</p><p>"I didn't think he'd appreciate us jumping up and down quite so excitedly over the news."</p><p>Charlie shrugged, “I would have thought he’d be relieved as well?”</p><p>"It just didn't feel right, OK?"</p><p>“OK...” Charlie was a little taken aback by her defensiveness. He stepped away from her a little.</p><p>"Where you going?" She pouted.</p><p>“Nowhere,” He smiled, stepping back towards her and placing his hands on her thighs.</p><p>"Good!" She grinned as she pulled him closer, wrapping her legs around him so he couldn't escape again.</p><p>“You’ve got me trapped now!” He laughed.</p><p>"Right where I want you..." She leant forward and kissed him.</p><p>“What’s that for?” He asked, kissing her back.</p><p>"Sorting out that mess for me even though I'm annoyed you waded in without telling me..." She giggled.</p><p>“I normally tell you everything,” He pouted.</p><p>"Not quite everything..."</p><p>“Almost,” He grinned, pulling her bum towards him.</p><p>"It could have been worse I suppose... You could have gone all knight in shining armour on me and punched him..!" She giggled. "For the cardinal sin of being mean to your girlfriend..!"</p><p>“I wanted to... He certainly deserves it!” Charlie replied, then worried about his response.</p><p>Duffy burst into more giggles. "Now that I'd pay to see!"</p><p>“You doubting my ability?” He smirked.</p><p>"Not at all darling..!" She teased.</p><p>“I’d do anything to protect you, you know.” He whispered, resting his forehead on hers.</p><p>"You really are the sweetest man alive, you know that Charlie Fairhead?" She smiled softly.</p><p>“I think you bring that out in me,” He grinned, kissing her gently.</p><p>"That's not all I bring out in you it seems..!" She giggled mischievously.</p><p>“Well, there is that too. You try being around someone as gorgeous as you!” He laughed.</p><p>"As a mother of five now I'll happily accept anything approaching passable frankly!"</p><p>He leaned in to whisper in her ear, “You’re sexy, five kids or not.”</p><p>"I'm just pleased that you seem to have developed a taste for curvier women as you've gotten older."</p><p>He pulled back, looking confused. “I love you whatever shape you are, but you haven’t really changed that much at all.”</p><p>"You really do need that eye test! I'm over half a stone heavier than I was when we first met and I was pretty chubby back then as it was."</p><p>“I find you very attractive Duffy and I always have. Nothing’s changed from my perspective. You don’t need to worry!” He ran his fingers over her back.</p><p>"You're not denying that I was chubby..." She pressed, refusing to drop the issue.</p><p>“Duffy... I never thought you were chubby then and I definitely don’t now. What’s brought this on?” He asked softly, brushing her face with his hand.</p><p>"I tried my old uniform back on last night..." She mumbled, not meeting his eye.</p><p>“And..?” He looked at her, trying to read her expression.</p><p>"I'm still too fat to get it buttoned up." She sighed.</p><p>He shook his head, taking her chin and moving it so she’d have to look at him. “You’re not fat, love.”</p><p>"Tell that to my uniform..!"</p><p>“Maybe it shrunk in the wash? I can get you a new one easily.” He suggested.</p><p>"Funny how my uniform shrank but yours didn't..." She raised an eyebrow, tapping him on the nose.</p><p>“Oh I think it did... Or I’m getting a bit of a tum.” He smirked, rubbing his belly.</p><p>"Seems we both need to increase our exercise regime." She smirked.</p><p>“I can think of a few exercises...” He winked.</p><p>"Now why doesn't that surprise me?!"</p><p>“Sorry, did you mean exercise classes or swimming or something?” He laughed.</p><p>"Oh you'd never be able to behave yourself in a swimming pool!"</p><p>“Not if you were there too, I can just imagine you in that swimming costume bobbing around...” His hands brushed her breasts.</p><p>Her eyes followed his fingers. "I'd more likely sink with these..!"</p><p>He narrowed his eyes at her and sighed, “I wish you could see what I see.”</p><p>"And here was me hoping you'd offer to resuscitate me if that happened..."</p><p>“Oh god yes, I’d resuscitate you on the side of that pool!”</p><p>"Though I'm not sure that's the standard method for resuscitating a drowning victim..!" She smirked, pulling him against her.</p><p>“I know how to resuscitate you though...” He winked, lifting her down off the counter and pushing her against it.</p><p>"I suppose that's one way to check my airway..!" She giggled.</p><p>He began kissing her neck, slowly working his way down. “I’d get you going again...”</p><p>"You certainly would..!"</p><p>Lilly let out a yell from her chair, disgruntled at being ignored by her parents.</p><p>Charlie squeezed her bum, “I’d love to show you right now.”</p><p>"I'm sure you would..." Duffy replied as Lilly's shouts got louder and more indignant.</p><p>Charlie groaned as Duffy moved away.</p><p>"Sorry were we ignoring you little miss?" Duffy cooed as she picked the tot up and gave her a cuddle.</p><p>Charlie rubbed his neck, frustrated. He turned the kettle on.</p><p>"I think poor daddy is a little grumpy..!" Duffy continued to talk in a silly put on voice to her daughter.</p><p>Charlie was trying to regain his composure. He turned and smiled at them both.</p><p>"But you're far too cute for him to stay cross at for long." Duffy kissed her daughter's head.</p><p>“I better go and get the other two, I guess it’s food time.”</p><p>"I'd say so." Duffy smiled as Lilly chewed her fist.</p><p>Before he left, Charlie went and kissed Lilly on the cheek.</p><p>Duffy placed Lilly in her highchair and prepared some baby rice in three little bowls.</p><p>Charlie brought Paul and Megan down and placed them next to Lilly.</p><p>"Right you three, let's see if we can make a little less mess this time..!" Duffy chuckled.</p><p>Charlie left Duffy to feed Lilly as she took the longest, he started to feed the other two.</p><p>Despite being the smallest Megan had taken to solids with gusto and was quickly catching up on her sister in size.</p><p>Paul loved his baby rice and was always first to finish. “Hey! You’ll eat the spoon in a minute!” Charlie joked with him.</p><p>Paul banged his fists on the tray, wanting more.</p><p>“Shall I make some more? He just seems so hungry!” Charlie asked her.</p><p>"A little bit more. So long as he doesn't make himself sick."</p><p>“I just think he’s growing faster than the other two.” Charlie set to making some more.</p><p>"He needs to give Lilly here some pointers." Duffy sighed as she offered her eldest daughter the spoon again. "Come on princess, just one more bite?"</p><p>Lilly moved her head away completely.</p><p>"Do I just give in and make her a bottle instead?"</p><p>Charlie squeezed Duffy’s shoulder, “here, you feed Paul and I’ll have a go.”</p><p>"OK." Duffy swapped places with Charlie and chuckled as Paul practically snatched the spoon out of her hand.</p><p>Charlie struggled to get Lilly to eat anything, despite making her laugh, pretending the spoon was an aeroplane and all of the usual things he could think of.</p><p>"She's just not having it is she?"</p><p>Charlie shook his head, “She's a tough cookie this one!”</p><p>"Don't even think of blaming that on me..!"</p><p>Charlie chuckled, "I’ll make her that bottle.”</p><p>"Hopefully she'll start to get the idea from watching her brother and sister..." Duffy sighed.</p><p>“She’ll get there, just you wait!” Charlie smiled, trying to reassure her.</p><p>"I just don't want her getting too behind..."</p><p>Charlie placed his hands on Duffy’s shoulders, “I know but I don’t think she will be, she’s still catching up.”</p><p>"Megan has made up so much more ground though."</p><p>“Exactly and Lilly will too love.” He passed her the made up bottle, squeezing her shoulder as he did so.</p><p>Duffy's smile looked slightly forced as she offered Lilly the bottle.</p><p>Charlie lifted Paul and Megan up out of their chairs and took them next door to their play mats.</p><p>As Lilly drank her bottle heartily she placed her hand in the baby rice.</p><p>She reached forward to touch Duffy, with her sticky hand.</p><p>"Oh Lilly you little monkey!"</p><p>Lilly did the same thing again, Duffy managed to dodge out of the way, to save being covered.</p><p>"You could try eating it instead of just playing with it..?"</p><p>Lilly looked up at Duffy, almost bemused by the whole thing.</p><p>Duffy gently moved Lilly's fingers towards her mouth. "Mmm... Yum! Yum!" She encouraged.</p><p>Lilly looked unsure but didn’t pull away, so Duffy repeated the action again.</p><p>"Does that taste nice? Yum! Yum!"</p><p>Lilly was finally eating some of the rice.</p><p>"Good girl." Duffy smiled.</p><p>Charlie poked his head around the door to see how they were getting on, he smiled as he watched Duffy feed her.</p><p>Duffy decided to attempt a spoonful to see how Lilly would react.</p><p>Initially she screwed up her face but then softened it after swallowing the food.</p><p>"There's a good girl..!"</p><p>Charlie leaned against the door frame, just watching with a huge smile on his face.</p><p>A few minutes later Lilly had finished both the bottle and baby rice. She let out a loud burp.</p><p>"Lilly Fairhead!" Duffy gasped, giggling.</p><p>Charlie laughed, giving his location away.</p><p>Duffy looked up and smiled at him.</p><p>He went over to her and wrapped his arms around her from behind. “Told you she’d be okay.” He kissed the back of her neck.</p><p>Duffy rested her head back against him, smiling.</p><p>He held her up, his left arm wrapped around her stomach, his right attempting to wipe Lilly’s rice covered face.</p><p>Lilly wriggled and fought against her father's attempts to clean her.</p><p>Charlie had to let go of Duffy to do it properly, Lilly began to cry but he wiped her down and she snuggled into his shoulder after he picked her up.</p><p>"She's a right daddy's girl that one!" Duffy teased gently.</p><p>Charlie laughed, “You missing me?” He teased, reaching for her hand.</p><p>"I'm not sure how I feel about having to share you affections with another green eyed girl..." She pouted playfully.</p><p>“You’ll always be my number one,” He grinned at her.</p><p>"Glad to hear it!" She giggled.</p><p>“You coming through?” He pointed in the direction of the lounge, still holding her hand.</p><p>Duffy smiled letting Charlie lead her through.</p><p>Charlie put Lilly down and patted the sofa so Duffy would sit next to him.</p><p>Duffy smiled and sat down with Charlie.</p><p>He moved up to the edge of the sofa, so she could bring her feet up and curl up next to him. “How are you doing?” He asked, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.</p><p>"I'm ok." Duffy smiled.</p><p>“I don’t think I tell you this enough, but I think you’re doing a fabulous job...”</p><p>"Thanks." Duffy smiled, blushing.</p><p>His hand traced patterns over her back. “They’re really changing aren’t they?” He smiled, looked at the triplets.</p><p>"I can't believe how much they've grown already."</p><p>“It won’t be long before they’ll be giving us the run around!”</p><p>"Then things will get really interesting..!"</p><p>He shook his head, dreading it. “Have you had any more thoughts about work?” He asked tentatively.</p><p>"I'd like to go back soon. Part time at first and see how it goes..."</p><p>He nodded, he was keen to support her in whatever she decided. “Is that why you were trying your uniform on?”</p><p>She nodded, a sad look on her face.</p><p>“Hey, don’t be sad,” He played with her hair gently.</p><p>"It wasn't even the standard sized uniform and it still didn't fit."</p><p>“It’s really knocked you hasn’t it?”</p><p>"I've been trying so hard! Eating all the right things, exercising when I can." She sighed. "I just can't seem to shift the extra weight."</p><p>“I know love, I think you’ve lost all your baby weight - you’re tiny.” He ran his hands over her, to emphasise his point.</p><p>"Then why doesn't my uniform fit?"</p><p>He shrugged, “I don’t know...” He whispered.</p><p>"Well aren't you helpful..?" Duffy rolled her eyes.</p><p>“I don’t know what you want me to say... I think you’re beautiful, I can’t wait until you’re back at work, don’t worry about the uniform?” He tried again.</p><p>"I don't want to have to fork out for a new uniform on top of childcare fees."</p><p>“I’m sure I could figure something out at work, I don’t want this to take over your life...”</p><p>"It doesn't help that mum is still digging her heels in..." Duffy sighed.</p><p>“What has she said?”</p><p>"I asked her if she could help me out for just an hour..."</p><p>“She said no? When was this?”</p><p>"A couple of days ago."</p><p>“What did you need to do? Why wouldn’t she help?”</p><p>"I just wanted to pop to the shops to pick up some bits."</p><p>“I’m sorry...”</p><p>"I don't know why I bothered asking to be honest."</p><p>“Because you needed a hand? You should be able to ask your own mother for that.” He sighed.</p><p>"You'd think..."</p><p>“I feel guilty, you’re stuck here and I’ve made it worse for you.”</p><p>"How have you made it worse?"</p><p>“Your mum used to help?”</p><p>"Not always."</p><p>“Well she did a lot more than she does now, so it’s me or the triplets.”</p><p>"It took me a long time to convince her to help me with Peter."</p><p>“I tried to get her to help...”</p><p>"You spoke to her?!"</p><p>He nodded.</p><p>"When?"</p><p>He sighed, “When I went back to work after the triplets were born. I just thought it would be nice if she could pop in and help you out occasionally.”</p><p>"What did she say?"</p><p>Charlie exhaled, “That I’d got you into this mess so I’d have to sort it.”</p><p>"This mess?!" She echoed. "I wouldn't call our children and life a mess." She told him firmly.</p><p>Charlie looked down, “Duffy you and our family are the best thing that’s happened to me. But I do feel like I’ve made your life so much more difficult.”</p><p>"I'm a big girl and I'm quite capable of making my own decisions about how I lead my life..!"</p><p>“I know,” He whispered, playing with the arm of the sofa distractedly.</p><p>"So don't you go taking all the blame for the fact my mother is a stubborn old mare..!"</p><p>“I really tried to make amends.”</p><p>"You're fighting a losing battle there, believe me!"</p><p>“Probably...”</p><p>"You call me stubborn... I don't have a patch on her..!"</p><p>“True! I just thought she’d want to be part of her grandchildren’s lives.”</p><p>"Maybe one day."</p><p>“I hope so, I mean look at them, how could she not want to be involved?”</p><p>"I've been trying to work out what's going on in her head for most of my life and I'm no closer to figuring it out now than when I was a kid."</p><p>Charlie pulled her into him and kissed the top of her head.</p><p>"She won't be pushed into changing her behaviour though." Duffy sighed.</p><p>“So we just wait and keep doing the best we can.”</p><p>"Pretty much. You try and push her and she'll just dig her heels in further."</p><p>Charlie smirked.</p><p>"What's that look for?"</p><p>“Sorry, it’s just I know someone else who can be a bit like that...”</p><p>"How rude..!" She giggled, sticking her tongue out at him.</p><p>He pulled her onto his lap and kissed her. “I just know how to make you relent.” He teased.</p><p>"Is that so..?"</p><p>“Yup!” He joked confidently, his hands wandering.</p><p>"You sound very confident in your abilities..!"</p><p>“Do you need reminding?” He whispered into her ear, before nibbling it playfully.</p><p>"I'm not going to say no..!"</p><p>“See it’s working already,” He teased, his hands slipping underneath her jumper.</p><p>"Mmm..!" She leant into his touch.</p><p>He brushed his fingers over her bra. Kissing her slowly.</p><p>She draped her arms loosely around his neck.</p><p>He moved her so she was now straddling him, his finger tips slipped underneath her bra as he kissed her collar bone.</p><p>"You are a very naughty boy..!" She purred.</p><p>“But I help you to relax...” He grinned, his hands exploring everywhere above her leggings.</p><p>"You do..." She smiled.</p><p>He undid her bra, so that he had better access to her breasts, underneath her jumper. His eyes widened as he ran his hands over them, his eyes locking with hers.</p><p>A quick glance over her shoulder showed her that the triplets were asleep. She just hoped the boys didn't decide to venture downstairs...</p><p>Charlie could feel himself getting more aroused, as she wiggled in his lap.</p><p>She lent forward and kissed him.</p><p>He kissed her back longingly, his hands moving to her thighs and bum.</p><p>"I love you." She whispered.</p><p>Charlie paused a moment, looking at her intently. “I love you more.”</p><p>"Not possible!" She giggled.</p><p>“I think it might be,” He smiled genuinely, running his hands down her arms.</p><p>"I'm not going to argue with you..!" She teased.</p><p>He laughed, playing with the waist band of her leggings.</p><p>"Not because you're right but because there's other things I'd much rather do right now..!"</p><p>“I am right though,” He teased, kissing her, as he slipped his fingers into her leggings.</p><p>"You are so smug..!" Her words ended in a moan as his fingers moved lower.</p><p>Charlie grinned, he knew he was winning her over.</p><p>She shifted slightly on his lap.</p><p>Charlie began to kiss down her neck at the same time as his fingers were in her knickers.</p><p>She pushed him back against the sofa cushions, rising slightly onto her knees to give him better access.</p><p>“You do know, you are the sexiest woman I’ve ever met,” He whispered, appreciating the view above him.</p><p>"You're welcome to keep telling me..!"</p><p>“Does it turn you on?” He whispered, lying her down on the sofa, so he could pull her leggings down a little more.</p><p>"Does being told I'm sexy turn me on..? Let me think about that..!" She teased, giggling.</p><p>“I’ll make sure I keep reminding you then!” Charlie joked. He covered her in the blanket that was on the arm of the sofa, just in case any children were to appear. Propping himself up on one arm, he lay next to her and returned his hand to her knickers.</p><p>She sighed contentedly.</p><p>He watched her closely, the tell tale sides that she was enjoying what he was doing were there.</p><p>Her skin was flushed and her pupils dilated.</p><p>As her breathing became faster, he kissed her neck, before whispering softly, “You don’t need to worry about the uniform, trust me, you are gorgeous and you’re mine.”</p><p>She smiled, past the point of replying verbally.</p><p>Charlie slipped underneath the blanket and added his tongue to the mix.</p><p>"Ooh shit..!" She moaned.</p><p>He knew exactly what to do, they’d always been compatible in that way. He felt her reach down and tangle her fingers in his hair, as he carried on.</p><p>Her grip tightened as he continued to lick and suck.</p><p>It wasn’t long before she came, her whole body trembling.</p><p>She lay back against the cushions catching her breath, a huge grin on her face.</p><p>Charlie crawled up to lie beside her, his arms wrapped around her.</p><p>"I think you enjoyed that almost as much as I did..!" She giggled, nudging herself against him.</p><p>“Of course I did, you’re very special to me and I like making you smile,” He kissed her cheek.</p><p>"You're such a soppy git sometimes!" She giggled, stroking her fingers along his jaw. "You might want to think about something a little more boring before the boys join us..!"</p><p>“I’m trying but you’re not helping!” He sighed, putting his hands in his pockets to rearrange his trousers. He turned away from her and sat on the edge of sofa.</p><p>"I could go grab a medical textbook and read that if it'd help..?" She giggled.</p><p>He turned back and rolled his eyes at her. “I’m not sure if you were reading it, it would help...” He joked.</p><p>"There's a particularly fascinating section on sexual diseases..!" She was enjoying his torment just a little too much.</p><p>“Duffy!” He laughed. “What did I ever do to you?”</p><p>"I'm trying to help..!" She insisted mischievously.</p><p>“It’s not working!” He exclaimed, moving further away from her.</p><p>Realising she could still reaching him with her foot she ran her toes up the inside of his thigh.</p><p>He groaned, and turned to look at her, “I could take you right now...” He whispered.</p><p>"I can tell!" She prodded him with her big toe.</p><p>He placed a hand on her foot, holding it there.</p><p>"I'm talented but I'm not sure even I can help you out from this position..!" She chuckled.</p><p>He laughed, moving closer towards her.</p><p>As soon as he was within reach she pulled him down on top of her.</p><p>He moaned, “I’ve said it already, but you are so sexy!”</p><p>"You're not so bad yourself!"</p><p>“Am I your silver haired fox?” He winked.</p><p>"The blood really has left your brain hasn't it?!" She giggled loudly.</p><p>“I can assure you, I’m in full control of my capacities,” He joked.</p><p>"Of course you are pumpkin..!"</p><p>“Although I can only focus currently on one thing!” He laughed.</p><p>"That one thing being..?"</p><p>“You!” He laughed.</p><p>"Good!" She grinned.</p><p>“Duffy, I have a problem...”</p><p>"What kind of problem..?"</p><p>“I think my trousers might rip soon!”</p><p>"Well aren't you full of yourself today..!" She giggled.</p><p>“It’s what you do to me!”</p><p>"So I'm guessing you'd like me to give you a hand then..?"</p><p>Charlie nodded, his eyes full of lust for her. He moaned softly, as she felt her hand squeeze him over his trousers.</p><p>She slowly slid down his zip.</p><p>His heart was beating faster.</p><p>"You weren't kidding about almost breaking out!"</p><p>He shook his head, unable to speak in anticipation. </p><p>She grazed his cock slowly and gently with her fingernail.</p><p>“Fuck...” He whispered, enjoying the sensation.</p><p>She circled her finger around the tip.</p><p>He leaned to kiss her hungrily.</p><p>She moaned into his mouth as she felt him pressing urgently against her.</p><p>“Please...” He whispered, moving against her.</p><p>She couldn't help giggling as she wriggled under the blanket, attempting to remove the necessary clothes.</p><p>He carried on kissing her, which made things more difficult.</p><p>"You are such a pain!" She grumbled good-naturedly inbetween kisses.</p><p>“No kisses?” He asked, joking.</p><p>"You could help..!"</p><p>“Help you undress? Oh I can certainly do that!”</p><p>"So predictable!" She giggled.</p><p>He helped her pull down her leggings and knickers.</p><p>"That's more like it!" She giggled as she wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him close.</p><p>“Mmm”</p><p>"You're going to get me into trouble..!"</p><p>“How so?” He kissed her collar bone.</p><p>"So you want to explain what we're doing if one of the boys comes downstairs?" She smirked.</p><p>“But you explain things so much better than me!” He mumbled, taking her nipple in his mouth.</p><p>"So that's why you want me back a..." Her words morphed into a moan.</p><p>“At work, yes!” Charlie teased her with his cock.</p><p>"Not so you can do this to me..?"</p><p>“That desk...” He whispered, getting hot and bothered.</p><p>"You and me getting up to no good on that poor desk..!" She giggled, moaning softly as he entered her.</p><p>“I’m surprised it’s still stand...” He moaned, getting distracted.</p><p>Their words quickly descended into grunts and moans.</p><p>“Fuck Duffy!” Charlie exclaimed.</p><p>"Oh shit! Charlie!" The volume of both their voices was increasing but neither noticed.</p><p>Suddenly, there was a noise from upstairs and a shout “Mum!”</p><p>"Don't call me that, it's not sexy Charlie..!" Duffy mumbled, giggling.</p><p>Charlie stopped, hearing them shout again. “No! You have got to be kidding.”</p><p>"Seriously?!" Duffy sighed dramatically, her head flopping onto the sofa cushion.</p><p>Charlie tried to keep moving inside her, but she wasn’t into it so he stopped.</p><p>"I need you to mo..." Her eyes widened as she heard footsteps thundering down the stairs.</p><p>Charlie leapt up, managing to get his clothes on and get to the door, before Peter entered.</p><p>"Where's mum? Jake fell off the bed."</p><p>“She’s just having a nap, I’ll come and see. Show me where he is.” Charlie shut the lounge door behind him.</p><p>"A nap? I thought I heard her yelling a few minutes ago..." Peter pondered as he led Charlie upstairs.</p><p>“Nightmares!” Charlie tried to explain.</p><p>Peter shot Charlie a strange look as they entered Jake's bedroom to find him sat on the floor clutching his head and crying.</p><p>“Oh little man, what’s happened?” Charlie sat down next to him.</p><p>"I want mummy!" Jake wailed.</p><p>“She’s coming. Can I see your head?” Charlie asked.</p><p>Jake tentatively moved his hand. It looked like he’d got an egg shaped bump appearing.</p><p>"I told him not to jump on the bed!" Peter remarked.</p><p>“Yes, probably not the safest thing to do...”</p><p>"He never listens..!" Peter grumbled.</p><p>Jake began to cry even more. </p><p>“It’s okay...” Charlie held his arms out to him.</p><p>"What the hell happened?" Duffy gasped as she arrived upstairs.</p><p>Charlie smirked, her hair was still dishevelled but she had her clothes on at least. </p><p>“Jake was jumping, now he has an egg on his head.” Peter piped up.</p><p>"Oh Jakey!" Duffy frowned, crouching down to cuddle him.</p><p>Jake moved into his mother’s arms, calming considerably.!</p><p>"What'll we do with you?" Duffy asked, stroking his hair.</p><p>Jake smiled, enjoying Duffy’s attention. </p><p>“Shall I go and get some frozen peas?” Charlie asked softly.</p><p>"Good idea. Also check on the triplets. They were still asleep when I came up but..."</p><p>“I will,” Charlie sighed inaudibly.</p><p>Peter quickly got bored and wandered off back to his own room.</p><p>Charlie headed downstairs, tidying up the blanket and checking on the triplets, who were all still fast asleep. He grabbed some peas from the freezer to go and take to Duffy and Jake.</p><p>Before going upstairs he paused in the lounge doorway, smiling as he saw that, in her sleep, Lilly had reached out to holding her little sister Megan's hand.</p><p>When he got upstairs, Jake was still cuddled up next to Duffy and she was reading to him. Charlie passed her the bag of peas and a tea towel.</p><p>"Thanks." She smiled broadly at him. She soothed Jake as he winced at the cold sensation of the peas.</p><p>Charlie smiled at them, “Can I get you anything else?” He asked.</p><p>"I don't think so." Duffy smiled.</p><p>“I’ll leave you to it then,” Charlie backed out of the room and returned downstairs to the triplets.</p><p>It wasn't long after he had settled in the lounge that Duffy and Jake appeared downstairs.</p><p>Charlie was sat down next to Paul who was awake now, the girls still asleep and holding hands.</p><p>Jake wandered over to Charlie and Paul, dragging his mum along with him. Still holding her hand he sat down and snuggled into Charlie.</p><p>"Apparently my cuddles weren't good enough..!" Duffy chuckled softly.</p><p>Charlie smiled, lifting his arm up so Jake could lean into his side. “That’s quite the bruise you’ve got there Jakey!”</p><p>"Yeh. It hurts." Jake complained, rubbing his head.</p><p>Duffy looked concerned, “It won’t take long to go down. Here, let’s keep these peas on.” </p><p>Charlie took the frozen bag and held it to Jake's head.</p><p>"That's really cold!" Jake pouted.</p><p>“I know but it will help the swelling go down.” Charlie explained.</p><p>"That's what mummy said too."</p><p>“Well she’s right.” Charlie used one hand to hold the peas on Jake’s head and the other lifted Paul up so he was sitting on his leg.</p><p>"Coz she's a nurse?" Jake asked.</p><p>“Yeah and she knows what she’s talking about,” Charlie looked over and smiled at Duffy.</p><p>"Daddy says that doctors are better than nurses but I think he's wrong."</p><p>“I don’t think anyone is better than someone else, doctors and nurses have different jobs, that’s all.”</p><p>Duffy smiled as she watched Jake mull over Charlie's words before nodding.</p><p>Charlie looked over at Duffy, he wanted to hold her hand but he didn’t have any left. He mouthed, 'you okay?' over Jake’s head.</p><p>She nodded, moving a little closer to rest against him without squashing Jake.</p><p>Charlie kissed her head, he hoped she knew how much he loved her. “Don’t our little ladies look cute holding hands like that?” Charlie commented.</p><p>"So adorable!" Duffy smiled. "I think they're happy to be back together again."</p><p>“Me too! And this little munchkin wants to play with you Jake.” Charlie referred to the fact Paul was leaning towards Jake.</p><p>Jake turned to his mum. "Can I? I promise not to drop him!"</p><p>"OK, just be very careful." Duffy reminded him.</p><p>Charlie placed Paul in Jake’s lap carefully. Jake was getting much better at holding him, especially with Paul’s back against his tummy.</p><p>As Jake played happily with Paul the girls started to stir from their nap.</p><p>Charlie wrapped his arm around Duffy, she looked sleepy. “Why don’t you go and take a break? I’ve got this,” He whispered.</p><p>"You sure?"</p><p>Charlie nodded, “I love you,” He mouthed.</p><p>She blew him a kiss as she stood up. 'Love you too.' She mouthed. </p><p>Charlie smiled as he watched her go, her hair was still all over the place. “Right then babies, is it food time again?” He asked rhetorically. He moved the frozen peas from Jake’s head. “It’s looking better already.”</p><p>"When you get a bed don't jump on it!" Jake told Paul. "Coz falling off hurts!"</p><p>Charlie laughed, “You tell him Jakey!”</p><p>Paul continued to stare intently at his older brother as Jake spoke. "And Peter don't like anyone touching his comics."</p><p>“With you as his big brother, he can’t go wrong!” Charlie smiled. He lifted Paul up and took him into the kitchen, before returning for the girls.</p><p>"Can I help? Can I help?" Jake asked, bouncing slightly on the spot as he followed Charlie into the kitchen.</p><p>“Sure, but it can get a bit messy!”</p><p>"I like mess!" Jake grinned.</p><p>Charlie set about making the baby rice. “Paul likes his a lot, maybe you can feed him?”</p><p>"OK!" Jake beemed excitedly.</p><p>When Charlie had prepared the rice, he showed Jake how to feed Paul.</p><p>In the process of trying to feed Paul Jake got some of the baby rice on his finger which he then licked off. "It don't taste of anything." He declared.</p><p>“Babies like plain food,” Charlie explained. “And you’re not a baby!” He smiled.</p><p>"No! I'm bigger than them!" Jake declared proudly.</p><p>“By about six years!” Charlie laughed. He was feeding Megan and Lily at the same time.</p><p>"Yeh. Just like Peter is four years older than me."</p><p>“Exactly,” Charlie smiled.</p><p>"Are you older than mummy?"</p><p>“Yup, she’s younger than me.” Charlie confirmed.</p><p>"Is that why your hair is grey and hers isn't?" Jake asked cheekily.</p><p>“You cheeky monkey!!” Charlie laughed. “Yes, I suppose so!”</p><p>"Nah, mum dyes her hair!" Peter remarked from the doorway having overheard the previous part of the conversation as he came downstairs.</p><p>Charlie and Jake looked up at him. “Hi Peter! Can I get you something to drink or eat?”</p><p>"Can I have some squash please?" Peter replied.</p><p>Charlie finished feeding Megan and, taking the bowl to the sink, made a drink for Peter.</p><p>Lilly took the opportunity to smush her hands in her half full bowl of baby rice.</p><p>“Dad, Lilly’s got rice all over her.” Jake exclaimed. Before all three of them realised what he’d said. </p><p>Charlie went to sort Lilly.</p><p>Peter gave Jake an odd look. He'd heard his brother's vebal slip.</p><p>Jake looked panicked and like he might cry.</p><p>“It’s okay buddy.” Charlie looked at him, whilst attempting to feed Lilly some of the rice.</p><p>Lilly was more interested in trying to smear her messy hands all over Charlie's face than eat any more.</p><p>“Lilly-pops, you’re meant to eat it, not wipe it on me!” Charlie tried once more but was ready to give up.</p><p>Sensing a game Megan started to copy her sister.</p><p>This was not going well at all. Jake had slipped out of the room upset. Paul was crying, the girls and Charlie covered in rice. Peter was watching it all unfold with a smirk on his face.</p><p>"Mum's gunna go nuts..!" Peter remarked smugly.</p><p>“She’ll understand...” Charlie replied, trying to keep positive. He abandoned the feeding, putting the bowls in the sink and attempted to wipe sticky faces and fingers.</p><p>Peter snorted in response.</p><p>By now, all three babies were screaming.</p><p>Duffy came padding down the stairs, running her hand through her hair and yawning. "Need a hand?" She smiled softly.</p><p>“Please!” Charlie smiled, grateful to see her.</p><p>"Right, you can do the washing up Peter." She instructed. "I'll take the girls and you take Paul." She told Charlie.</p><p>“But mummm!” Peter whined.</p><p>"You're old enough to start helping out with chores." She told him. "Where's Jake?" She asked, looking around for her middle son.</p><p>“I think you might need to go check on him...” Charlie whispered, as they headed into the lounge with the babies.</p><p>"What's wrong?" She whispered back, her brow furrowed slightly.</p><p>“He called me Dad accidentally and then got upset.” Charlie rubbed his neck, he was still covered in baby rice.</p><p>"Ah."</p><p>“Nothing seems to be going to plan today!” Charlie picked up Megan who was screaming.</p><p>"Embrace the madness you said..!" Duffy teased. </p><p>“Oh I’m embracing!” He laughed. “I hope Jake’s okay. It doesn’t bother me what he calls me but I don’t like to see him upset. He was really helpful before with the babies.” Charlie sighed.</p><p>"I'll go check on him if you're sure you can handle these three..!" She teased gently.</p><p>“I think I’ve got it...” He smiled.</p><p>"Yell if you need me."</p><p>“And you - if you want me to speak to Jake?”</p><p>"I will do." She turned and smiled before heading back upstairs.</p><p>Jake was hiding in the gap between his bed and drawers, his legs drawn up so that he was sitting in a ball. His face was blotchy from crying.</p><p>Duffy sat down on the bed. "I know what happened, do you want to talk about it?" She asked softly.</p><p>“I didn’t mean to...” He wiped his nose with his sleeve.</p><p>"Its ok, we're not angry." She reassured him.</p><p>“Charlie is much nicer than Dad, I wish he was my Dad...” Jake whispered.</p><p>"Oh sweetheart!" Duffy held her arms out towards her son.</p><p>He stumbled getting up and fell into her arms. “He looks after me and teaches me things.”</p><p>"He does that because he cares about you. If you want to call him dad then that's OK."</p><p>“But what about Louis? And Peter looked cross when I said it. I don’t want Charlie to hate me.” Jake cried, leaning into Duffy even more.</p><p>"Don't worry about Peter, he's just grumpy." Duffy smiled. "What about Louis? It's OK for you both to call Charlie 'dad'."</p><p>“He’s always grumpy!” Jake replied. “I love Charlie and you and Peter and Megan and Lilly and Paul.”</p><p>"And we all love you."</p><p>Jake sat next to her with his arms wrapped around her waist. “Mum hugs are the best!”</p><p>"And you'll never be too old for them!" She chuckled.</p><p>“Nope, I’m not going to be grumpy like Peter!” He joked.</p><p>"Good! One grumpy boy is more than enough!"</p><p>“I helped to feed Paul today, I did a good job, but Lilly and Megan got it all over them. I was trying to tell Charlie when I said Dad.” He mused.</p><p>"You've been doing really well today. It's ok, sometimes we all accidentally say the wrong word because we're flustered."</p><p>“I like helping and Charlie shows me how, because you have to be careful with babies.” Jake grinned.</p><p>"You do have to be careful with them, that's right. You're learning fast. We're both very proud of you."</p><p>Just at that point, Peter appeared in the doorway, “Has the cry baby finished crying?”</p><p>"Peter! That's very unkind! Say sorry to Jake!"</p><p>“But it’s true!” Peter continued.</p><p>"Say sorry! You got cross when Imogen made Jake cry so you should know better than to do the same."</p><p>“Sorry...” Peter mumbled.</p><p>"Properly..!"</p><p>“I’m sorry Jake,” He said a little more convincingly.</p><p>"That's more like it. We can't have you two falling out." She smiled.</p><p>Duffy held her hand out and Peter came closer.</p><p>"I know it's been very chaotic recently for you both but you've done so well coping with it all."</p><p>“I sometimes miss when it was just us...” Peter whispered.</p><p>"I know and it's OK to feel like that. It's been a big change - me and your dad splitting up, us both finding new partners and then the triplets coming along."</p><p>Peter nodded, “Love you mum.”</p><p>"I love you both too." She replied, hugging them close.</p><p>Charlie had settled the triplets and popped upstairs to see how they were getting on. He stood at the doorway. “Are we all good?” He smiled at them.</p><p>"I think so." Duffy smiled. "Boys?"</p><p>Peter nodded. Jake got up and went to wrap his arms around Charlie.</p><p>"The babies OK?"</p><p>Charlie nodded, “I’ll go back down now.” He smiled.</p><p>"How about we all go downstairs and watch a film together?" Duffy suggested.</p><p>“Can we pick?” Peter asked. Jake still hadn’t let go of Charlie.</p><p>"Only if you can agree with your brother."</p><p>“We can!!” Peter pushed past Charlie and ran downstairs, closely followed by Jake.</p><p>"He thought Peter was mad with him." Duffy explained to Charlie.</p><p>Charlie raised his eyebrows as he leant against the doorframe.</p><p>"I've reassured him that no-one is mad at him."</p><p>“Not at all! I’ll try and chat to him later.”</p><p>"Good idea." She kissed his cheek. "We best go join them downstairs."</p><p>He wrapped his arms around her waist. “I’m so glad you’re the mum to our children. I can’t think of a better person.” He kissed her back.</p><p>She blushed as she found herself becoming emotional.</p><p>“Hey,” He brushed her hair out of her face.</p><p>"You say the sweetest things." She whispered, looking up at him through her eyelashes.</p><p>“And I mean them, I’m the luckiest man alive.”</p><p>"You're gunna reduce me to a hormonal mess if you carry on..!"</p><p>Charlie kissed her passionately, before turning to head downstairs.</p><p>After taking a moment to compose herself Duffy followed him down to the lounge.</p><p>The boys had picked a film and Charlie was on the floor trying to put it on.</p><p>"Only you could make a VCR look so complicated!" Duffy teased him as she sat down on the sofa.</p><p>He turned and looked back at her, he screwed up his face, pretending to scowl at her.</p><p>She merely stuck her tongue out in response.</p><p>Charlie managed to get the video working and turned around, deciding where to sit.</p><p>"Finally!" Peter and Jake teased.</p><p>“Hey, not you two as well!?” Charlie joked.</p><p>Both boys grinned mischievously, their mother's genes shining through.</p><p>Charlie crawled back and sat in front of Duffy on the floor.</p><p>She stroked his hair as he lent his head back against her knees, her legs tucked up under her on the sofa.</p><p>He loved it when she played with his hair, he was so relaxed.</p><p>Duffy smiled as she looked around the room. She felt utterly contented, life was perfect.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>